Nessie's Life
by awheeler7
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries, but I've posted this before on thetwilightsaga . com and it got ALOT of responses, so stick with me and I'll get all 53 chapters uploaded! Pretty much, my version of Nessie's Life. Oh i dont own Twilight btw, just sayin now...
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so I wrote this awhile back ago and its got 53 chapters, so just stick with me and I'll get it all up! ^ ^. _**

**_Thanks! XD_**

10 years after Breaking Dawn

**Chapter 1**  
Renesmee's POV

"Ness, wake up."  
I groaned and rolled over towards the sound of the voice. I cracked an eye open and saw My Jacob sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling like it was Christmas. "Hey Jake." I mumbled rubbing my eyes and sitting up.  
"Guess what?"  
"What?" I replied opening my eyes and looking into his.  
"Merry Christmas."  
Wow... Christmas already... No wonder he was smiling so much... I smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. "What time is it?" I asked.  
"Now don't get mad... It's 6."  
"In the morning!?" I said loudly, flopping back on my pillows.  
He laughed. "Come on Nessie, it's Christmas. You're supposed to get up early on Christmas morning... It's a tradition. Now get up before I drag you out of here. You have presents to open." He said with a smile.  
I groaned again and rolled back over to go back to sleep. He wouldn't actually drag me out of here.  
"If that's how you want it..." He murmured.  
Next thing I know he has me over his shoulder, walking out of my room. "Jake, put me down, I wanna go back to sleep." I begged, knowing he couldn't resist my innocence.  
"No, no, no. You can't talk me out of this. I don't care how tired you are. Besides, your parents wanted you up too. They just aren't as cool as me." He replied walking into my parents' cottage living room, and tossing me on the couch. My parents were sitting around our tree, grinning ear to ear. "It's too early, couldn't you wait till at least 8?"  
"Sorry Nessie, we have a full schedule for the day." My dad said smiling and opening his arms for a hug.  
I crawled off the couch and gave my dad, my mom, then Jacob, a hug. "Okay, what did I get?" I asked sitting down and grabbing a present.

I got an awful lot of Cd's from my dad, books from my mom, and a beautiful necklace with a wolf on it from my Jacob.  
We left the cottage after I had opened my presents and headed to my Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's house. We got there and my whole vampire family was there surrounding the tree, even the wolves, and Grandpa Charlie were there.  
I was still treated as if I was only ten but in reality I was more of about 17. I had stopped aging this past year, and was now a full grown half vampire- half human.  
"Hey Nessie, give your old grandpa a hug." Grandpa Charlie called from his position on the couch. Sue was sitting beside him, they had married last year and were now living in Forks together.  
I skipped over to him and gave him a hug, then going around the room and giving the rest of my family and friends hugs. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who got presents." I said sitting beside Jacob, who was in front of the tree and a TON of presents.  
"Nope, I made sure you didn't this year." Uncle Emmet said from across the room.  
"Good. Okay, dad you're first." I said smiling and tossing him a present that had his name on it.

It took all morning for everyone to get their presents opened and put away. As expected Aunt Alice gave me a car full of clothes, Everyone gave me a blue Ferrari f430 imported from Italy (.), and various other items from the rest of my family.  
"Nessie, come on, lets go for a walk." Jacob whispered in my ear.  
"Okay." I replied smiling and getting up. 'Just going for a walk dad.' My dad was glaring at Jacob and I.  
I walked out the front door with Jacob, everyone else in the house was oblivious to my leaving... they were all caught up in their 'shiny new toys'...  
Once we got past earshot of my dad and them, Jacob started talking. "Hey Nessie, I have been meaning to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll take it, so just be open minded..." He said nervously. "Do you remember how I have told you all those stories about imprinting. You know, the ones with Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Paul and my sister..."  
"Of course I do. I love those stories." I replied tossing a rock into the creek. What was he getting at? Had he imprinted? And if so, on who?  
"Well... I imprinted a while back ago to this incredibly gorgeous girl..."  
Hmmm.... hopefully he is talking about me, because it would really suck if not... considering I was already in love with him... I mean, who wouldn't be? He's perfect for me! "Keep going... who is she?" I asked nervously.  
Please be me, please be me. I chanted in my head. His smile got bigger if that was even possible... "She's you." he said softly. YES!  
I ran and jumped in his arms. "Yay!" I squealed in his ear as he twirled me in circles.  
"I told your dad you would be happy."  
"This is the BEST Christmas Ever!" I said kissing him on the lips for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jacob and I walked slowly back to the house, enjoying our time together... alone.  
"I've always known you imprinted on me... I just didn't say anything." I said with a laugh.  
"Sure, Sure." He replied smiling and kissing me again. He was doing that a lot, but I didn't care. I loved My Jacob, but he didn't know it... yet.  
We were walking hand in hand as we walked into the yard of my Grandparent's house. "Nessie, come here! I need you for a couple of minutes." Alice called from the garage.  
I quickly gave Jacob a kiss and ran to the garage. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were here, waiting on me. "Nessie, guess what?" Alice asked excited.  
"What?" She was hiding something behind her back...  
She was bouncing up and down excitedly. "Just tell her Alice." Aunt Rosalie said kind of bored.  
"Okay, Okay. We all are going on vacation to travel the world." She said pulling out a packet that had a bunch of different locations on it.  
"Really!?" I screeched excitedly, grabbing the packet.  
"Yes!" she squealed in return.  
"Is everyone going? Can My Jacob come?"  
"Of course Nessie, I don't think Jacob would let you go without him anyways... Is this an awesome Christmas present or what!?"  
"The best." I replied smiling and thinking about imprinting and Jacob... "So when are we leaving?"  
"Today." Rosalie replied.

"Since when did you guys have an RV?" Jacob quizzed, looking at the HUGE RV that was parked out front. My dad, Edward, had driven up on it after I went into the garage.  
"Since today." My mom, Bella, said.  
"What do vampires need an RV for?"  
"We are going on vacation to travel the world." I said happily. "And you can come."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Wow... you vamps have a knack for surprises..." he mumbled. "So when are we leaving?"  
"Today." Grandpa Carlisle said coming out of the RV. "Don't worry. Billy got you packed and all your stuff is already in here."  
"Sweet."  
"Where are Grandpa Charlie, Sue, and all the wolves?" I asked looking around.  
"They went home. They knew about the trip so they got out of the way... well... all except Seth. He begged to go and Esme said it would be fine." My mom explained.  
"Hey guys. I'm packed and ready to go." Seth said coming out of the trees with a big bag of stuff.  
"Okay. Come on lets get going." I said hopping into the RV.  
"Here we go..."

**A.N. Sorry, short chapter, wrote this awile ago, there WILL be more! lol I have up to chapter 53 written and just have to upload them all... what sucks is that I wrote this all from one document, so yea... :/ Anywho, hope ya liked it! More soon promised!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This RV is pointless." Jacob said stretching out on the couch inside the HUGE RV. I was sitting on top of his stomach.  
I shrugged. "Not really. If they didn't buy this, we would be running the whole time like the rest of my family, and they needed a place to put clothes... You know how Alice is... Plus we get to talk and do stuff together." I said smiling. "I wonder where we are going first..."  
"Well... Alice said we were going to some Mexican city. Oh yea, we aren't going to be in here the whole time. We have to fly a few times... you know to get across seas..."  
"Okay!" I said happily. Aunt Alice was up front driving, listening to some loud music, and Seth was playing some video game in the main room. Everyone else was running.  
I started messing with Jacob's hair, making it stand up and making it messy. "Are you having fun?" he asked laughing.  
"Yep!" I leaned down and kissed his nose. I stretched out putting my cheek against his chest, my legs were dangling off the side. He wrapped an arm around me. "This is going to be a fun trip."  
"If it has you in it, any trip would."  
I smiled and kissed him, loving every second of it.

Alice drove all day, only stopping to gas up the RV, or let someone in that didn't want to run... like Aunt Rose. She complained about the smell, but stayed in anyways, mostly up front jamming to music with Aunt Alice.  
We had stopped through New Mexico the longest. My mom had stopped to see her old house for a bit, but was right back on the road with us.  
We were now going into Mexico, which was a _very_ pretty desert area, at the time.  
Jacob, Seth, and I had spent the day doing various things. From playing games to snacking on stuff in the fridge, which I didn't like too much, but I made due. It never got boring, as long as Jacob was with me.  
"Awe man! I lost again!" Seth complained as we played Call of Duty 4 on the X-box 360.  
I laughed. "Sorry Seth, I have pure skill."  
"You cheat." He complained  
"Do not! Besides, you have no proof." I said with a grin. "We could always play Monopoly." I suggested.  
"NO!" They both said together loudly. Earlier we had played monopoly and I had owned ALL the places. I won by a mile on that, plus it took forever...  
"Rematch." Seth said glaring at me.  
"Okay... if you want..." I said setting up the match.  
After like 15 minutes I had schooled Seth and Jacob using the the M4 Carbine. "I give! You're officially better than me." Seth said tossing the controller down and walking out of the room.  
"Bring me a soda!" Jacob called as Seth opened the fridge.  
In about a minute, a Dr Pepper came flying through the door, Jacob caught it at ease. "How do you drink that? It's got too much sugar." I said making a face.  
"Very carefully." He replied smiling and taking another drink.  
I rolled my eyes and yawned. "I think I'm going to go to sleep." I said crawling into the bed.  
Jacob downed his soda and walked along the side of the bed to 'tuck me in'. "Goodnight Nessie." He said kissing me and turning out the light.  
I drifted off into a deep slumber.

Two days later we were pulling up to a deserted beach. "Where exactly are we?" I asked Alice.  
"A beach near Cancun, Mexico."  
"Wow..." it was stunning. Crystal blue waters, white sand, and best of all, the sun...  
I changed into my swimsuit and left the RV. Everyone else was already out here, changed and ready to swim. My vampire family very sparkling brighter than the sun... It was awesome! I had a little glow to my skin but that was about it. Jacob and Seth were TAN, especially standing next to a bunch of vampires with white translucent skin.  
"I'll race you to the water Jake. No phasing." I said excitedly.  
"Okay. You're on!" We lined up at the edge of the RV.  
"On your mark," Alice said holding up a towel, "get set, GO!" I took off running as fast as I could. I had a little more of an advantage than Jacob considering I didn't have to phase like him. My foot hit the water and I jumped.  
I flew a few feet in the air and did a dive into the water. It was slightly cold, but mainly warm, which was weird since it was the end of December... but I guess since it's near the equator... Fish were everywhere! Red fish, green fish, blue fish, all fish. Jacob hit the water immediately after I did and was a little behind me.  
I came up for air and saw him swimming my way. His short black hair was glistening with water. My parents were in the water a few feet away, splashing playfully. Uncle Emmett was carrying Aunt Rose into the water, she was fighting with him, but not hurting him. Aunt Alice was on Uncle Jasper's back in the water, going under to look at fish. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were standing on the dock looking into the water. Seth was swimming lazily on his back.  
Jacob swam up to me, grabbed me and pulled me under the water playfully.  
I came back up and made a fish face with crossed eyes. He came up, saw me, and started laughing hysterically. I pushed him under the water and used his shoulders as a diving board. Pushing off from his shoulders I jumped into the air, diving into the water near my parents. I swam to my mom and got on her back, spitting water into her ear. She laughed and pulled me off her back. "So are you having fun Nessie?"  
"This is the best vacation ever!"

**A.N. More more more immediately! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So where are we going next mom?" I asked as Jacob, Seth, Alice, my mom, and I filed into the RV.  
"Well actually... We are headed to the amazon..." She replied unsure.  
I thought about that for a moment. I gasped. "Are we going to see Zafrina!?"  
"Yep!" Aunt Alice said as she went to drive.  
"Great... More vampires..." Jacob mumbled.  
"Awesome!" I said excitedly.

A little over a week later we had entered South America. We had stopped at the Mayan ruins in Belize and stopped in Panama to check out the town and buy some stuff. The Mayans ruins were really overgrown and had lots of tourists, so we parked the RV for a while and ran to areas less seen and traveled to. We also got to hunt a few jaguars and some leopards while we were there. Those were hard to catch for me, but my mom or dad or even Jacob would help me take them down. I think Uncle Emmett fought a big group of them for fun... Needless to say, he won.  
"Hey mom," Jacob was fast asleep in the main bedroom, my mom was on the couch reading a book. "Do you think Nahuel and Huilen are going to be around Zafrina and them?"  
"Well... I guess so. Why?" She answered putting her book down.  
"Oh no reason. I was just wondering..." I curled up on the other side of the couch and closed my eyes. Hmmm... I wanted to see Nahuel and ask him a few questions about his sisters... I've been wondering also what happened to his father and sisters... Whether or not they had any special abilities like me... or if the Volturi had 'dealt' with his father... I was just wondering about little insignificant things that no one would understand... I was different and I couldn't wait to talk to someone who was like me...

We were now coming up to the Amazon Basin, where the Amazon Coven was supposed to be. Alice parked the RV in the less dense part of the forest and we all got out. Alice had made sure to pack bags for Jacob and Seth, they were going to want regular food at least for some of the time. Plus it had extra clothes for me in them too.  
Jake and Seth ran into a more dense area to phase and came back a minute later in their wolf form. I smiled and Hoped on Jake's back. I wouldn't be able to keep up running so Jacob of course volunteered to carry me.  
"Okay, we are going to go through the forest and take in some sights, then we are going to try to find our Amazon friends." Grandpa Carlisle said showing us on the map.

"Look! A howler monkey!"  
"Look! A ocelot! Awe! I want one mom. It's so cute!" I kept calling out different animals that I knew. The ocelot was so cute! It was like a house cat but bigger and I even saw one swimming!  
"Renesmee, you would probably eat it after a while. Besides I don't think it would like to leave its habitat." my mom said smiling at me. She was running close to Jacob, Seth, and I. Jacob barked in approval of what my mom said, sending animals running.  
"Would not." I mumbled.  
We were now running along the Amazon river. I saw pink river dolphins jumping and I even saw a group of piranhas eating something dead. I think the alligators smelled my family because they swam away really fast or snapped at us.  
We fed as we ran. A few capybara every now and then, some Jaguars which were now my new favorite, and I think Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz even tried to eat an anaconda...

"Hey, I smell something." Grandma Esme said from up ahead.  
"It's them!" my dad yelled.  
We stopped and I hopped off of Jacob's back.  
A few minutes later, I heard them. "Carlisle?"  
"Yes Zafrina, it's us." My grandpa called back.  
The 3 Amazon women ran through the trees. Zafrina was smiling widely. "Carlisle, what brings you to our land?" She asked hugging him.  
"We are on vacation."  
"Ah. I see"  
I was bouncing up and down excitedly. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri walked around giving hugs and talking.  
I smiled as she came up to me. "Hello Nessie!" She said giving me a hug and showing me a picture of some other place in the Amazon that had a waterfall.  
"Hi Zafrina!"  
"How have you been? You've grown quite well."  
"I've been great! I'm so glad we are here. I've missed all my vampire friends."  
"Well, I've missed you as well."  
We continued to talk and play in the trees. The Amazon vampires didn't mind the two werewolves that were with us. It was fun to be out Washington and in a new place that I've only dreamed of.  
After a long day, Jacob, Seth, and I slept on the soft Amazon floor.  
This was only the beginning... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Awe Mom, do we really have to go?"  
"Yes Renesmee. We still have more places to go. Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, it was a pleasure spending time with you all here. I hope you can come visit sometime in the future."  
"Of course. I would love to spend more time with young Nessie. Thank you for coming to our homeland."  
I pouted as they finished exchanging goodbyes and I'll see you laters.  
"Come on Ness. You know we couldn't stay forever. Besides, I hear the next place is going to be awesome." Jacob said putting his arm around my shoulders and walking.  
"Yea, yea, yea. Go phase."  
He smiled and took off with Seth to phase. I was actually kind of glad to be leaving... Although I didn't get to see Nahuel or Huilen...  
Jacob trotted back up to me and barked. I laughed. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth. I hopped up on his back and we all started heading back to the RV.

We were about half way back to our RV when Aunt Alice stopped. "What is it Alice?" Uncle Jasper asked. Her face was blank. She was having a vision.  
She looked up after a minute, smiled, then looked at me. "Well Nessie, we might not be leaving yet..."

**A.N. Yes I know, crappy, stupid short chapter, bare with me, they get longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Really!?" I screeched.  
"Yep. We have a few more friends coming our way. I know... my vision just disappeared." Alice said rubbing her temples and sitting on a root.  
"So that means,"  
"Yes. Nahuel and Huilen."  
Yay! I would finally get to talk to him. I put my palm on Jacob's furry cheek. 'Don't worry Jacob. I only want to see Nahuel so I can talk to him about his dad and sisters.'  
He barked.  
I climbed off his back and so he and Seth could phase. I closed my eyes, sniffed the air, and smelled a jaguar up the tree. I opened my eyes, looked up and saw the cat. I crouched down and sprang in the air, grabbing the cat by the neck and pulling it to the ground. We landed and I situated myself to where I was on the back of the cat. Then I bit down in its neck and snapped it all in one motion. I liked these carnivores better than the ones back home. I finished draining the cat and stood back up.  
"Well I have to say, you have got good Ness." Jacob said leaning against a tree.  
"Thanks!"  
"Not a scratch on you." Uncle Jasper mumbled in agreement.  
"No blood." Uncle Emmett said in agreement.  
"So, when are they going to get here?" I asked.  
"They don't know they are going to run into us, but in about 5 minutes." Aunt Alice replied.  
"Are you sure you even remember them?" My dad asked smiling. Of course he knew I did. He could read my mind!  
I rolled my eyes and sat on a large root. "Of course I do dad."  
He smiled. Then straitened up. I smelled it too. It was them, but not just two but three people, and one beating heart.  
"Alice?" Huilen asked stepping out of the brush.  
"Huilen! How are you? Don't worry, its us, and two of the wolves."  
Huilen walked up, then Nahuel, then another vampire girl...  
"Tanya!?" Everyone said all together.  
"Hi guys!" Tanya said. The Tanya from the Denali Coven.  
"What are you doing here?" my mom asked.  
"I came down here for to visit Zafrina last year and ran into Nahuel and Huilen. I just haven't been back. Nahuel and I are together now..."  
Wow... that's a shocker...  
"That's great!" Aunt Alice screeched excitedly. I could already tell what she was thinking... wedding...  
Tanya, Huilen and the rest of my family started to talk.  
"Hey Nahuel." I said smiling.  
"Hello Nessie." He replied with a smile. I heard Jacob growl quietly.  
"Hush Jacob. So did the Volturi do anything to your d- father?" I was going to say dad but father seemed like a better term.  
"Well they didn't hurt him. Surprisingly, they took him with them to Volterra. Who knows... maybe they liked his idea..."  
"Well that was weird. Did they do anything to your sisters?"  
"Nope. Nothing. I think Caius has softened up, or Aro didn't allow him to hurt them. We all know Marcus doesn't care about anything." He said smiling.  
"It's not the old guys that are doing the stuff. Everyone knows its... what was it that Alice said once... Oh yea, the witch something's, Jane and Alec."  
He shuddered slightly. "Yea. I know all too well about Jane... She came by for a 'visit' two years ago. Huilen got mad because Jane tried her little power out on me. That woman has issues."  
"Yes she does... I'm glad they haven't came to visit us. I think they are still afraid of the wolves and my mom."  
He laughed. "Probably so."

We spent the rest of the day hanging out with Huilen, Nahuel, and Tanya. It was the end of a good day. I got to talk to someone like me and Alice got to plan another wedding which was going to be in a year at the big house.  
My mom put me on Jacob's shoulders. I was already falling asleep.  
The next thing I know I'm in the RV bed curled up against Jacob. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A week and a half later, we were in Rio do Janeiro.  
"Mom, why are we here?" I asked confused. There were no cool attractions in Rio. Well none that I knew of.  
"We are going to an island." She replied smiling.  
"Not there!?" Jacob complained.  
"Yep!"  
"What's wrong with the island?" I asked Jacob.  
"It's where your parents had their honeymoon." He said with a slight shudder.  
I was confused. What was that supposed to mean?  
Seeing my confused expression, Jacob whispered in my ear, "It's where you were conceived." I thought about that for a minute.  
"Ewwww!"  
"Yep. Now you see why I don't want to go _there_."  
"It's not as bad as it sounds." My mom said.  
"You're right. It's worse." Jacob chimed in.  
The thought of my parents- I shook the thought of it out of my head. My mom rolled her eyes. "So Nessie, did you ask Nahuel whatever you wanted to ask?"  
"Yes I did. Did you know they didn't kill his father. Instead they took him, and they didn't kill his sisters." I replied.  
"Humph." Jacob replied.  
"Well isn't that interesting..." She continued to talk about Tanya and Nahuel as we drove, but it wasn't long that we stopped.  
"Why are we stopping this time?" We were parked by a marina on the coast.  
"We have to take a boat to get to the island." Jacob explained.  
"Oh... right..." I replied blushing. I should have known that. It was common sense!

"Wow... This place is beautiful." I said as we walked off the boat and onto the dock.  
"Just like we left it." My mom murmured, smiling widely, and looking at my dad. Ewww...  
I could make out the silhouette of a house ahead. It was enveloped by jungle vegetation from the view I had.  
"Jacob, stop please?" my dad asked with a face.  
"Hey. You read my mind... Deal with it." he replied picking me up and putting me on his back. He was going to run human. There was no reason to phase. I wasn't fast enough and I liked being close to my Jacob.  
Alice, Jazz, Rose, Em, Esme, Carlisle, Seth, my parents, and Jacob and I all took off running towards the house in the distance. Em, Jazz, and my dad carried Jacob, Seth, and my bags.  
"Hopefully Kaure stocked the house with enough food." My dad said.  
"She did." Alice confirmed.  
"You mean the same Kaure as last time?" My mom asked bewildered.  
"Yes the same one."  
"Wow..." She was obviously thinking about something. I didn't care. I had my Jacob and I could smell a jaguar. I put my hand on Jacob to show him what I was wanting and he stopped.  
"It'll only take a few minutes." I said smiling. The rest of my family had stopped but I waved them on.  
To my left up a tree was my prey. A full grown female jaguar and two cubs. I wasn't going to hurt the cubs so I jumped up, grabbed her tail, and pulled her to the ground. The one thing I've learned about these Jaguars was the females were more aggressive, especially if they have cubs.  
She was on the ground in front of me, clawing at the air and hissing loudly. I jumped in the air fast and landed on her back. She hissed again and I started draining her. She thrashed and tried to fight me off, but I was strong enough to keep her down.  
I finished draining her and walked over to Jacob who was leaning against a tree. "You truly are magnificent." He said in wonder.  
I smiled and stood on my tip-toes. He leaned down and kissed me earnestly, picking me up in the process.  
When my lips were released, he put me back down and started to walk slowly towards the house, hand in hand.  
"So what were you thinking about earlier?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing in particular... just that it would be funny if things repeated..."  
"Huh?"  
"Your parents made you here," he said shuddering. "It would be funny if..."  
Oh... if Jacob and I... "Oh..." I said aloud.  
"Your dad has quite a history with my mind..." He said with a laugh. "Did you know I kissed your mom once?"  
I nodded. My mom had told me a little over a year ago. When she did all I did was shrug. The past is the past, no need for me to gripe about it.  
"Come on. Let's enjoy Isle Esme." Jacob said smiling and swinging me onto his back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We spent a week at Isle Esme, snorkeling, adventuring around the jungle areas, eating more jaguars, and other recreational activities.  
So now we were back on the boat headed back to Rio. We were going to take a plane out of Rio tonight to someplace across seas. I don't know exactly where, but it's supposed to be a fun surprise.  
"I call a window seat on the plane." I said smiling. I wanted to be able to look out and see the world from a new perspective.  
"Fine..." Seth sighed. Jacob smiled and I leaned my head against his chest, listening to the pounding of his warm heart.  
"You know, I don' t see how you all think Jake and Seth smell bad. I think they smell great." I said sniffing his shirt. "And I don't see how you think me family smells bad, they smell ... sweet."  
"You're in a middle area, you don't get the bad smells." Seth replied from the back of the boat. Jacob and I were on the front, getting splashed every now and then, but enjoying the sunset.  
"If you say so." I murmured against Jacob's chest. We were both warmer than regular humans so our closeness was not even an issue. I loved it...  
I heard my dad cough. 'Sorry dad.' I was thinking about what Jacob had said earlier and I don't think my dad liked that much...  
I put my palm against Jacob's cheek, showing him the vacation and all that I loved about it. It wasn't just all the activities, it was also the little stuff... like playing x-box, and racing Jake, walking and talking with him... I loved it all.

**A.N. I know, short, more next**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I hate planes. They are _so_ boring." Uncle Emmett mumbled from the seat in front of me. As promised, I got a window seat. Since I was half vampire and had a little better sight, the view from the window was amazing. Blue shimmering waters and an occasional island. It was a sight. "Why can't we just run to Italy?" he continued talking to Aunt Rose.  
"Quit whining." She said, not taking her eyes off her magazine. My parents were talking really quite from the row beside Jacob's, Seth, and my row. They had a middle seat along with Jasper and Alice. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were beside two strangers in the seat in front of my parents.  
"So Ness, how's the view?" Jacob asked smiling, he was leaning across me, looking out the window. I resisted the urge to kiss him. My dad coughed and I blushed. _Sorry!_ I looked back out the window and continued thinking. For _some_ reason we were going to Volterra. Why I didn't know. Hopefully they have a good reason to be visiting.

"I am so glad I'm only half human." I muttered to Jacob. "This place is freezing."  
"Well it is nearly February... besides, you always have me to keep you warm." He said with a wink and a bright smile. I saw my dad roll his eyes in the mirror. We were in a rental car driving through Italy. All but my parents, my Jacob, Seth, and I were in the running.  
The plane had stopped at some air port in an African Country, then it went strait to Italy. Now we were only about 5 minutes outside of Volterra. From a distance the place looked like a huge castle that lurked in the shadows, but now... It was a bright fortified city. I now knew why the Volturi would live here... it was old fashioned and there were tons of people.  
"Now, about when are you all meeting us back up?" Jacob asked. We were going to let Jacob and Seth roam the country side or even the city if they wanted to. No need to start trouble...  
"Later this evening." My mom replied passing him a little cell phone.  
"Gotcha." he replied pocketing the phone and unbuckling his seat belt. My dad had stopped at the gates of the city.  
Seth was already out of the car and Jacob was getting out. Before he closed the door, he leaned in and kissed me.  
"See you in a bit." he said smiling, shutting the door, and waving as my dad drove off.  
My cheeks were a deep red as I waved back. Within a minute we were out of their sight and in the great city of Volterra.  
"Here comes the fun part..." I murmured.

**A.N. I know, I hate short chapters too but I did write this during the summer and at the time, I didn't have a word document for it...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was night time before we all got out of the car and headed to this big, beautiful, building. My heart was hammering, my pulse racing, my palms were sweaty. I still had no idea to why were were here. Of all places to go on a vacation, they came here. Well it was only a piece of the vacation, but part of it nonetheless. Had my parents or someone else in my family chose to join the Volturi? Were they trying to pick a fight? Why wouldn't they tell me!?  
"Calm down Nessie, it's not bad." my dad murmured to me.  
'How is it not bad? Anything concerning them was bad. You have said so yourself!' I thought, directing it at my dad.  
"Don't worry." was all he muttered in response.

"Ah, my dear friend Carlisle!" Aro said with a smile and wide arms. We were in this big room that was trimmed in gold. The building we were in was magnificent. Gold covered the walls, dangling chandeliers, and tons of artifacts. This room we were meeting in had jewels in cases that circled the room. Aro and his personal guards were in here, along with Jane, who had an amused face, Heidi, whom I had heard about from my mom, and Aro's wife from the looks of it.  
"Hello Aro. It's been a few years hasn't it?" Grandpa Carlisle responded.  
"Yes, yes it has. So why have you decided to pleasure us with your company?" So this wasn't Aro's idea.  
"We have come to speak to you about a certain issue. I would prefer if you would speak to us in private." He said glancing around the room.  
"Of course, of course. You shouldn't mind that my personal guards stay?" he replied looking at Renata and some other vampires that were circling him.  
"As expected."  
Aro nodded and Heidi, his wife, and Jane, with a snarl, left the room. "Now, what is the issue you spoke of?"

"Most peculiar... I had wondered that myself once I saw in young Edward's mind." Grandpa Carlisle had held out his hand and Aro touched it, then a minute later, he said that. I was totally confused. He walked around the room, tapping his chin, with a thoughtful look on his face. His guard walked with him although he had waved them off.  
"No Aro, it isn't that much of an awkward situation. You do not know him as we do. We have learned to live with it... so to speak." My dad said, obviously in response to his thoughts.  
"Yes, of course you have." he replied with a smile. Hmmm... awkward situation? Him?  
Aro walked up to Alice and said a few things, then he did to everyone else. I couldn't hear him, he spoke too low, even for my ears to hear.  
"Ah, young Renesmee." He said smiling and stopping in front of me. He held out his hand and I shook it. I knew he was seeing all that had ever gone on in my life/ mind, but I was oddly calm and peaceful. "Well you certainly have had an interesting life so far, have you not?"  
"I like to think so." I said smiling and taking my hand back.  
"It seems your vacation has been pretty exciting. Have they told you where else you get to go?" I shook my head no. "A surprise?" He asked looking at my dad. My dad nodded and Aro turned back to me. "Well then, I'm not going to spoil it..." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Could you tell me, since they won't, why we are here?" I asked innocently.  
"I don't think they want me to tell you. Don't worry though, you will find out soon enough..."  
I sighed. "I hate being out of the loop."  
"Me too, me too."  
"Have you thought of anything?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.  
"No... nothing at this moment, but I don't think anything will happen soon that you have to really worry about... If your memories are truthful." He said smiling. He knew our memories weren't lying. It's impossible.  
"Well I'm sorry I couldn't be of help, but I do hope you can stop for another visit soon. This has been pleasant and I thank you for it. Young Renesmee, I hope you can forgive us here at Volterra for scaring you all those years ago." I just nodded and smiled.  
"Thank you Aro." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What took you so long?" Jacob asked. We were outside of the city picking them up. It was nearly midnight.  
"Time fly's." My mom replied.  
Jacob slid in the backseat with me, Seth slid in on the other side. I was grateful to be sitting next to the both of them, it was warmer.  
"So what did you have to talk to those bloodsuckers about?"  
I put my palm on his cheek and showed him all that went on. My eyes were closing involuntarily.  
"Oh... Go ahead and go to sleep Ness." Jacob said wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer.  
I smiled and closed my eyes, nestling into his warm arms. "Goodnight." I muttered.

"I'm sorry love, you know as well as I do that we can't do anything to stop them. They might not do anything now, but its going to happen." my dad whispered.  
My mom sighed. "I know... that's why I'm worried. I don't want her to go through what I did... She has grown up too fast. Why couldn't she grow up slowly and make him wait, like Quil is with Claire."  
"Then she wouldn't be the way she is. Renesmee is special because you are."  
I have got to be dreaming...

"Ness, wake up. Come on. We have to go in the airport."  
I cracked my eyes open and saw Jacob staring at me. He smiled and I smiled back. "Why are we going to in the airport?" I muttered sitting up. We were still in the car. Seth was stretching beside me and my parents were outside the car with the rest of my family.  
"Apparently we are going to Egypt." Egypt?  
I rubbed my eyes and stretched like Seth was. "What time is it?" I asked.  
"3 in the morning." Seth mumbled grumpily.  
"No wonder I'm still tired."  
"Come on you three, lets get going." Uncle Emmett said tapping the window.

We were now seated on the plane. I got a window seat, but didn't care much, I just wanted to sleep.  
Jacob wrapped his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder. "Go back to sleep." he whispered as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and drifted back to sleep.

"Wow... I don't think I've ever seen so much sand..." Seth said. We were in a car driving through the area. There was sand everywhere. Miles and miles and miles. All sand.  
"So are we going to the pyramids?" I asked Aunt Alice, who was in the passenger's seat. Uncle Jasper was driving.  
"Yep!" She replied looking back and smiling.  
Awesome... A tour through the dead. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Nessie," Jacob started. We were walking through a restricted area in one of the pyramids. The current pyramid we were in was called the Pyramid of Khafre- Home of the Sphinx. At first we had went through the temple of the sphinx which was in front of the huge Sphinx statue thing.

"Yea?" I asked, still in awe, looking around the sarcophagus.

"Don't you ever wonder if there are zombies? Considering there are Vampires and Werewolves. I bet the zombies are jealous because we get to be real."  
I quickly looked at Jacob who was smiling, trying to suppress his laugh. I started laughing and he joined in. Aunt Rose squeezed by with a look of disgust on her face. That made me laugh even harder.

"And this is Khafre's tomb. Prior to his succession of the throne, he changed his name from Khafkhufu to Khafre. There's quite a history that goes along with him…" My dad droned on. I was listening earlier but now Jacob was making mummy jokes.

"Uhhhhhhhh" He was making zombie noises and walking around like a zombie, or mummy, whichever you preferred. I was laughing hysterically.

"You know, this would be where people would go to find toilet paper after being stuck in the desert." He said, and then continued to laugh with me.

"These are some of the treasures that Khafre valued most. The Egyptians believed that if you buried your valuables with you, they would go with you onto the next life…" I looked around this room and saw tons of gold and items. I sputtered a few more laughs and finally regained my composure. Along the walls were hieroglyphics, and some actual letters… it said "Scoperta da g. Belzoni. 2. Mar. 1818."

"Dad, what's that say?" I asked.

"It just means that Belzoni was the first to discover the inner chambers of this pyramid…" Then he launched into a detailed description of Giovanni Belzoni's life. I caught a few words before I got lost.

I was looking up at the wall and running my fingers over the stone. I had learned how the pyramids were put together… but seeing them and being inside one, where very few people have been… was… incredible.

I heard my dad talking as they started towards the exit. Only Jacob stayed with me.

"Some vacation huh?" he said quietly from very close behind me.

"The best…" I replied. It was the best, and that was the only thing I could think to say…

I turned around and looked up at him. He was at least half a foot taller than me. I reached my hand up and put it on his face… showing him what I wanted.

His lips came down softly to mine, then more urgent. My lips molded into his warm, well known lips. I could do this all day, but my family was probably waiting.

I pulled apart, slowly and unwillingly. His hand had wound itself into my hair as mine had pulled his shirt, making him closer. I released my hand from his shirt, his hand left my hair, but stayed on my face. My eyes were locked with his, a smile on both of our lips. He rubbed my cheek softly, and then slid his hand down to mine.

We walked hand in hand to the room where my family, and Seth, had disappeared into.

"YAY!" Alice squealed. It had been two days since we left the pyramids and we were now in the Nile River Valley enjoying the water, the sand, the heat, and the sun. We were in a much less populated area than what was on most of the river.

"What is it Alice?" my mom asked.

"We have more friends coming our way…"

I was playing around in the water with Jacob, laughing and racing. The water below me started to bubble then rise. The big area of water shot up in the air taking me with it. I started laughing. Benjamin was here. I heard his laughter as he and Tia walked over the huge sand dune. Just like the rest of my family, they sparkled in the sun. Their skin was an olive tone and they had midnight hair.

I vaguely remembered them from the incident 10 years ago. I was technically, at the time, less than a year old, but since I'm half vampire, I grew and learned faster than anyone.

The water "tower" I was floating on, gradually descended back into the water. Jacob quickly grabbed me, holding me close. I was still laughing. "I'm okay." I managed to get out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "Can you let me go now?"

He narrowed his eyes, smiled, then kissed me again… longer. "Now I'll let you go."

I smiled and jumped, swimming fast to the edge of the river. Benjamin and Tia were already with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme.

I reached the land and started running. I skidded to a stop beside my mom. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I smiled up at her.

"I wish you would have told us sooner you were coming." Ben said smiling and laughing lightly. Ah… someone must have called him or something.

"Sorry. We weren't originally planning to stay in Egypt this long." Carlisle responded.

"Oh well… Nessie!" He exclaimed holding his arms out. He was just my size, as was Tia.

I skipped up to him and gave him a big hug. He held me at arms length. "Wow Nessie! You've grown!"

"Yep! Being half vampire helps." I said laughing. Ben released my, so I went and gave Tia a light hug.

Jacob walked up shaking off the water and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So what are we going to do the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Have some fun!" Ben replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"My turn!" My mom called. Ben was making waves and geysers in the water, bringing the land someone was standing on in the air and swirling it around in circles like a swiveling chair, but solid ground in the middle of the air or most of the times over the water.

My mom was on the land sitting, smiling widely. I was in the water on Jacob's back, taking in the smell of him in the water, the contours of his chest, and also the sunshine of course. I watched as the land my mom was sitting on lifted out of the ground and slowly crept its way above the water. She smiled in anticipation. Even though she was a mother to a "16" year old, she looked as if she herself was still 16.

I giggled lightly when Ben made her do fast circles, I'd always wondered if my vampire family got dizzy…

"No Nessie, we don't. We have great coordination." My dad replied smiling. He was floating on his back 30 feet away. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"NO!" Alice screamed from the beach.

Everyone was out of the water and at her side in seconds, even Jacob, who I was still perched on. "Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" Uncle Jasper asked worried. I glanced at my dad, whose eyes had gone wide, mouth dropped.

'Dad… What is it? Come on…' I thought directly to him. Everyone else had to be thinking the same things.

My dad looked over and locked eyes with me briefly before closing his mouth. 'What is it dad, come on?'

"Alice please? Talk to me." Jasper continued. I climbed down off of Jacob and landed softly on the ground. My dad was still looking at me. 'Give me something to work with here… Dad? Does it have something to do with Jacob and me? Ben and Tia?' I continued in thought to my dad.

He slowly shakes his head no, but continues to stare at me. 'You're killing me here!'

"Alice…"

I look over and see Alice standing up, eyes determined. What is going on!? She starts to put everything away at vampire speed. Everyone was trying to talk to her and my dad but Alice continued putting things away and my dad just stood there.

"Edward, look at me and tell me what she saw." My mom said grabbing him by the arms. He looks down at my mom, his eyes still wide. "Renesmee…" is all he said.

Oh crap…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Everyone's eyes turned to me, except Alice, who was still grabbing stuff. I opened my mouth to say something, but I had no idea what. The only thing I can think is something is horribly wrong…

My mom turns back to my dad. "Edward, what about Renesmee?" my mom asked calm, although I can see she's not.

"We have to go. Now..." Alice said, walking up to us at vampire speed.

"Where?" Ben asked.

"We need to go back to Italy." My dad replied.

"Why won't they tell us why we have to leave so quickly?" I complained to Jacob in the plane.

"Seriously! Of all the places… We have to go back to that blood sucker's paradise." Seth chimed in. "I was enjoying Egypt…"

I laughed at Seth's whining and snuggled up closer to Jacob. We were in first class this time, which was much, much more comfortable.

Alice and my dad still hadn't said anything to any of us, but I had a feeling everyone else, excluding Seth, Jacob, and I, knew.

I sighed. This trip was amazing, but my parents wouldn't let tell me what was going on the first time we went to the Volturi, and now, something bad was going to happen that they wouldn't tell me either. I hate being out of the loop! Jacob was the only person that was keeping me calm, and Seth was getting me to laugh. They both knew something bad was going to happen… my dad had said _my_ name…

"It's okay Ness," Jacob whispered in my ear, sensing that I was scared. "I won't _ever_ let anything happen to you." He finished with a fierce note in his voice. I rolled on my back, letting my head fall in his lap. His brown eyes peered into mine.

"I know…" I whispered. Then I brought my hand to his cheek, showing him how much I loved him.

He closed his eyes and a smile formed on his lips. I continued to show him all the reasons I loved him and how I was completely happy and safe as long as I was with him…

I heard a gasp. Alice…

I sat up and looked at her; she was across the plane with Jasper, and my parents. Her eyes locked with mine. Oops… I guess my future just got a bit more complicated…

"But I thought you couldn't see Nessie's future?" Jacob asked stunned.

"Well when I see a baby that looks like the both of you, I can't help it?" She whispered.

"Awesome!" Seth exclaimed.

I was totally speechless. What… I mean… How!? How could she see this? Who made up their mind…? Well I guess I did… I felt my cheeks flush red. My dad had a look of disbelief on his face, as well as everyone else for that matter, but my dad could read my mind, so his thoughts were different…

I looked at everyone thoroughly. Grandma Esme had a look of surprise but she was smiling, as was Grandpa Carlisle, but he looked like he was trying to calculate something also. Uncle Emmett was shocked but laughing lightly. Aunt Rose was smiling. Uncle Jasper looked… well like Uncle Jasper. My mom seemed to be having a silent conversation with my dad. I saw my dad giving her brief head nods, shakes, and an occasional shrug. He had a huge look of disbelief on his face along with a calculating look like Grandpa Carlisle. Seth was thrilled with it, no shock or anything there. And Jacob… ah my Jacob… he was looking at me with so much love, I was afraid my heart would burst. He was also talking to Alice who was finally opening back up out of her shell.

"I don't control the visions Jacob. You know this. I just see what people decide."

"Sure, sure." He looked at me and I flushed a deeper red.

We were nearly back to Italy; luckily first class was completely empty, besides us.

"Nessie, can I talk to you honey?" my mom asked, suddenly standing in front of me. I sighed and got up.

"Sure." She walked towards the back of the plane, and I followed. She sat down in a couple of seats that were unoccupied. The section we were in was half empty.

"Nessie-"

"Mom, wait. I know that you're worried about what Alice saw, but-"

"No Renesmee, I'm not worried about what she saw… I'm worried that you're not ready for all of this… A normal child has 18 years to grow into all this stuff… you don't get that. I know you love Jacob, but I just don't want you to go through what I went through… Having you was a blessing, but Nessie… I could have died, and nearly did… We don't know what'll happen to you…"

"Oh…" I had no idea what to say. Instead my emotions talked for me…

I started to cry. My mom pulled me in a hug. "It's okay sweetie." She whispered repeatedly.

"Do you really think it'll actually happen?" Jacob asked. I must have fallen asleep… I opened my eyes and realized I was in a car with Jacob, Seth, Alice, and my mom.

"I don't know Jacob…" Alice replied.

I closed my eyes and pretended that I was still asleep.

"Alice, can you tell me why we had to leave so fast? Please, I have to know."

I heard her sigh. "We have to get back to the Volturi so they can help us protect Nessie. I don't know who wants her dead… but someone… some vampire… does. In my vision I saw her die at the hands of immortal children…"

"I- Immortal children!?" Oh my... "But why Nessie?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we delayed them by moving, and we are going to delay them by going to Aro."

"I don't know anyone that would want to go after Renesmee though… Who would want to?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Why did you have to go to the Volturi the first time?"

"We were trying to find out if Aro could help us… with you and Nessie…" My mom replied.

"Oh…" So that explains it…

They were quiet, so I figured I would 'wake up'. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Hey sleepyhead, you nearly slept the whole way there." Jacob said smiling although I clearly could see the pain in his eyes from their conversation.

I smiled back. "Where are we?"

"Back in Volterra…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Can we go hunting first please?" I asked. We were right outside the city.

"Sure, but it's going to have to be fast." I nodded and Alice drove down a path.

She parked the car and a knock resounded against Jacob's window. I jumped slightly then saw Uncle Emmett standing there. Jacob opened the door and got out, towing me with him.

Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders and started walking towards the forest. "Okay Ness, let's see who can get the best one." He said grinning.

"You're on!" I said taking off.

I ran while smelling the area. Carnivores were my favorite and I was determined to find one.

I stopped and expanded my senses. I heard Jacob's paws thumping softly on the ground a little farther behind, along with another set… Seth. I smelled some type of big cat to my immediate right. A predator… perfect!

I turned and took off again, following the smell.

I approached the cat at a stealthy pace. Right before I got in pouncing distance, his ears perked up and he looked at me. A low steady growl escaped his throat, so I growled back. I circled him, his eyes never wavering from mine, but at the sound of a twig breaking, his gaze left mine and traveled to the sound. I pounced on the cat's back and sank my teeth into his neck. He tried to throw me off, but I had a good hold. I finished draining him, then stepped back satisfied. I took and deep breathe and smelled him…My Jacob. I turned around and saw him standing against a tree shirtless.

I smiled and skipped to where I was directly in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chest softly, making my way up to his lips. Once my lips connected with his, an overwhelming urge too over…He picked me up and pushed me against a tree. I wound my fingers in his hair and let myself get lost in the kiss.

Then I remembered my bet with Emmett, and got an idea. I pulled back, unwillingly, and caught up my breathing.

"Do me a favor, go phase." I said smiling.

He gave me a questioning look then set me down. I kissed him once me and let him go. "Quickly." I said smiling.

He rolled his eyes and took off into the forest. I expanded my senses to look for Emmett. It sounded like he was fighting with something. A minute later my russet colored wolf trotted up. I put my hand against his cheek to show him why I wanted had wanted him to phase. I made a laughing noise and laid down. I sat down and leaned against him, waiting on Emmett to burst through the trees saying he won.

In about 3 minutes, sure enough, he came bursting through the trees carrying a bear. It wasn't as big as Jacob though. "Ha! I win! That cat is nothing to my bear!" He said laughing.

I grinned. "Yea, that may be… but, he's bigger than your bear." I said patting Jacob's coat. Jacob coughed out another laugh.

"That's cheating." Uncle Em complained. "It's supposed to be dead."

"You never said it had to be dead." I said smiling wider.

"Humph… Fine, but next time I'm going to make sure its dead."

I shrugged. "You can go phase back now." I said facing Jacob, and getting up. He stood up and licked the whole right side of my face. I giggled and wiped the slobber off my face while Jacob took off to phase. Uncle Em threw the bear beside my cat and started back to the car.

Jacob walked back up, shirtless again. "Great Idea!" he said laughing.

I did a curtsy and laughed. "Thank you, thank you!" I placed both hands on his cheeks and showed him earlier. He smiled and leaned down to pick me up.

My back pressed against another tree, he began where we left off. I knew we should be heading back, but honestly, with Jacob I didn't have to worry, I could lose myself in his eyes, touch, kiss, … A low moan escaped my throat as he kissed along my jaw and down to my collarbone. I leaned my head back against the tree and bit my lip to keep the moan that was threatening to escape. My hands were still pressed against his cheeks, so I was showing him everything I was thinking, and the way I was feeling… Oh well, I didn't care.

'I Love You' I thought repeatedly. His lips found their way back up to my lips. I did not want him to stop, but I knew we had to.

Several wonderful minutes later, he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you." He whispered. Instead of answering, I continued to show him and tell him in thought that I loved him too.

I released my legs from around his waist and stood back on the ground. I slid my hands from his face and down his sides. He shivered slightly at my touch. I then wound my fingers with his.

"Well… we better get back. It's time to get back to Bloodsucker Central." Jake said smiling at me.

"Yea…" Time to hide beneath the cloaks of the evil…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

They still didn't know I knew everything they had talked about. We were entering the city and I was growing restless. Alice had said the Jacob and Seth were to come with us too. The vision of me and the immortal children had set her on edge.

I was curled up against Jacob in the back seat of the car. Seth was to my left and was using my leg as an arm rest. Uncle Emmett was driving and Aunt Alice was in the passenger's seat. The rest of my family was already in the city waiting.

"I miss the R.V." Seth pouted.

"Yea, me too. I miss beating you on the x-box…" I said turning my head and grinning.

"You cheat…" He mumbled.

I smiled and curled back up to Jacob.

"Oh hello! Welcome back to Volterra!" A tall dark skinned vampire said greeting us as we walked in the door.

"Hello Giana, nice to see they finally turned you… Do you know where the rest of our family is?" Alice asked politely.

She smiled, he bright red eyes shinning. "Of course, right through here."

She led us through a door to some type of waiting like room.

In the room were lots of couches with TVs. My parents were sitting together, talking quietly to one another when we came in, but all conversations stopped as we entered the room. Aunt Rose was looking through a magazine but looked up when we entered. Uncle Jasper was on a couch stretched out, looking in at us, well Alice.

Aunt Alice immediately flitted to Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett went to Aunt Rose's side.

Jacob pulled me to one of the couches and made me sit down. "I'll be right back. I need to talk to your dad" he said smiling. I nodded then grabbed a pillow getting comfortable.

"Oh Seth, catch!" My dad tossed Seth a large bulky case.

"What is it?" he asked as he started opening it.

"Just go sit with Nessie and watch something."

Seth looked confused but did as he was told. He sat down beside me and opened the case.

His eyes widened and he smiled. "Earphones… movies… games…"

Inside the case was a laptop with all the gadgets, games, movies, etc. anyone would ever want. "Satellite… 8 Gigs RAM and 500 Gigs Hard Drive…" He picked it up out of the case and started rotating it, getting a better look at it. It was a black Toshiba Satellite 500, but I could tell it had been customized. I looked up to say something to my dad but Jacob, my mom and he was already gone.

Seth opened the laptop and turned it on. Within a minute it was already opened up. Wow… He said a few more things about it that I didn't really understand, and then he opened the bag that had the games and movies.

"So what do you want to watch?"

I had fallen asleep watching "The Fast and the Furious", but had awoken by a loud crash. I jumped up and saw Seth was still awake and alert. He looked at me, closed the laptop and put it to the side. Another crash resounded.

I quickly glanced around the room. "Where is everyone else?"

"They went out this morning to go hunt and Jake just went to the bathroom." Another crash rang through the air, this time closer. "Do you think we should go find out what's going on?"

I nodded. "Yea, that sounds good."

I got up the waited on Seth to put his laptop away. "Come on Seth!"

"I have to make sure nothing happens to it, hold on." He zipped up the case and stuck it under the couch, pushing it back far.

Another crash… "I'm good." He grabbed my arm and we took off to the door. Before we reached the door, it busted through. We leapt backwards and Seth covered me with his body. The door's shards flew and a few hit me but that wasn't what had caught my attention.

I could barely make out anything because dust and smoke was billowing around the door. A very brief howl cut through me… Jacob.

Seth picked me up and ran to the very back corner of the room. "Stay. Under any circumstances, do not try to help." He growled.

I nodded frightened. He took off towards the smoke and phased.

"Not another one…" I heard Jane complain through the fight. Seth growled and tore into the fight. I couldn't tell who was fighting or what they were fighting.

"Jane! Now is not the time to be worrying about Seth!"

Dad…

I started to move. "Renesmee, don't you dare move!" My dad yelled.

Oh God… it's the immortal children…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"No…" This can't be happening… How many of them were there? Where was the rest of my family? Where was Jacob?

The smoke and dust was finally starting to clear up and I could see my dad and Seth working together to kill a little girl no older than 2. I could tell that she used to be cute, but now… her expression was twisted into a snarl. Blonde curly hair framed her face; her eyes… her eyes were the deepest blood red I had ever seen.

I stood up again and moved across to the other side of the back wall. There were Jane, Felix, Demetri, my dad, and Seth, all fighting together against 8 or so immortal children. It seemed that 'our team' was winning. Uncle Jasper had told me years ago that immortal children were forbidden and were the strongest of our kind, but they didn't know how to apply their strength to fight properly. They, like the newborns had no fight skills; they immediately went for the easy kills. Jane was an extreme advantage for our side. I noticed my dad and Seth had a certain style to their fighting. Felix and Demetri were extremely powerful, just like Uncle Emmett.

A baby's screech pierced the air. I flinched at the sound. It was one of the immortal children.

Their numbers were dwindling gradually. There were now 5 left and they were being cornered out of the room.

Jane had them pinned down screeching from her ability. Oddly, I felt sorry for them. They would never get an actual life. They never had a chance…

A small tear escaped my eye.

I quickly wiped it away and focused my attention on the fight 40 feet from me.

I could barely hear my dad talking discretely with Jane, Felix and Demetri.

"No, I can't tell, they're thought process is much different than ours… Its- its disorientating." My dad was saying.

"Well it's your daughter that brought them here, so you better find out." Felix growled.

I shuddered. It wasn't my fault they were here… I had no clue who wanted to kill me…

My dad growled back. "Hey! Can it! We don't have time to waste!" Jane snapped.

An immortal girl about 2 years old was creeping her way around Felix. She had pitch black hair and deep blood red eyes. Her glare was piercing through me. She looked as if she didn't know why she was supposed to kill me, but she just was told to or she was really thirsty…

Felix caught a hold of her and threw her against the wall away from me. I had to do something… I had to help…

I grabbed a chair and dragged it along with me as I ran into the fight.

"No Nessie!" My dad yelled as I drew the chair into the air and swung it at a child. A little boy was my target. His brown hair and blood red eyes were shinning brightly.

The chair connected with him, sending him flying into the farther wall in the hall.

I righted the chair and prepared for the next attack…

To my immediate right was a red haired, pale, freckled, smiling little boy, creeping towards me. I swung the chair in a circle and it connected into his side. He made a crying sound as he hit the wall near Seth. Seth pounced on him and started ripping his little body to shreds.

There were only two children left. One my dad was dealing with and the other Jane was.

Within mere minutes, the last two children were no more. I helped gather up the pieces of them as we took them to a room specially made for the burning of vampires.

"Nessie, you shouldn't have got in the fight." My dad kept saying as I piled the body parts into the oven like fixture.

"Dad, I couldn't just sit there. I had to help." I replied. He just shook his head. "So where is everyone else?"

"Jacob is on one of the higher floors with Aro, Alec, Marcus, Giana, and a few other vampires, helping kill immortal children that had climbed through the windows. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and your mom should be getting into the city now. They went out to hunt."

I nodded. "Okay…"

"JACOB!" I ran and jumped into his arms. He had walked into the waiting room area about 10 minutes after we had put all the pieces of the immortal children into the crematory.

"Nessie, are you okay? Did they get to you?" He asked worried, holding me tight.

"There was a fight in the doorway but we killed them all." I replied.

"_You_ helped!"

"Yea, I helped kill two of them."

He looked like he didn't like the fact that I had been fighting, but I didn't care, I was just glad he was okay. My dad had left to go find the rest of our family or to talk to the elder vampires and Seth was already back on his laptop.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, burying my head in his chest. He picked me up gently and walked us to a couch.

Once we were sitting down. I looked up into his eyes. "You are not going anywhere without me again… I don't want to have to worry about you. Do you understand?"

The corner of his lips quirked into a smile, "Sure, sure."

I smiled and pressed my lips eagerly to his.

"I'm not going anywhere without you… Don't worry…" He said between kisses.

I nodded, my eyes closed, smiling. "Good." I said kissing him firmly.

He stopped kissing me and a pout formed on my face. I opened my eyes to see him smiling. "I love you Nessie… with my whole heart…" He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. Then he picked me up and set me on the other seat beside him.

My eyes widened as he slipped down on one knee in front of me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I've loved you ever since I locked eyes with you. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. You're my best friend and the only one I will ever love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't think I'll ever get another chance to do this… Will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Of course I will." I managed to whisper. He slipped silver diamond ring on my left hand ring finger. When he let go of my hands, I threw myself into his arms, tears streaking my cheeks. My horrible day had turned completely upside down. I was going to marry my Jacob finally.

"I love you Nessie." He repeated over and over.

I wanted to say so much to him but my tears wouldn't let me, so I put my hand to his cheek and showed him.

I showed him my whole life, every image with him and what I had thought at the time. The pictures started to fly by, repeatedly. Then I landed on this Christmas when he told me about imprinting. I showed him exactly what I was thinking then and how much I loved him. Then I started flipping through the vacation and every moment we had together. Then I finally got to today and all the emotions running through me, the fight, how worried I was about him, everything. I was now showing him just a few moments ago when he asked me to marry him. I showed him everything I was thinking and how I was entirely in love with him. When I finished I removed my hand from his cheek and used it to wipe away my tears that were starting to stop.

"Oh Nessie." I pulled back and looked into his eyes. We were both on our knees in the floor. Tears were on the brink of spilling over in his eyes. I laughed and wiped them away. He smiled and wiped away mine.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be crying, not you." I said smiling as his dark eyes glistened.

He smiled and put his large hands on my cheeks. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him as close as possible. His hands slid down to my hips. Within seconds I was up against the back of the couch. Jacob continued kissing me eagerly. I couldn't wait to marry him.

"Ahem!"

Jacob pulled back slowly and glared at Seth. Seth was smiling. "Yes?"

"Well, I thought I'd let you know that the family is almost back in." He said proudly.

"And how do you know that?" Jacob questioned.

"E-mail." He said pointing at his laptop.

Jacob rolled his eyes, kissed me once more and sat up grumbling. I held his hand and leaned against him, smiling. Two minutes later my family came into the torn up waiting room.

"Oh can I Nessie, can I?" Oh great, she already knew. "Please, please, please?"

I looked up at Jacob. "It okay with you?" He shrugged.

"Okay Alice."

"YAY!" She squealed, everyone else laughed. My parents walked slowly over to us.

"Congrats Nessie!" my mom said pulling me off the couch and into a hug.

"Thanks mom." She kissed my cheeks and passed me to my dad.

"My little girl is all grown up now." He said smiling crookedly.

"I was never really little dad."

"Yes you were, you didn't finish growing up till now."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

The rest of the family was at our side, waiting to talk to me and get hugs. I was passed down the line.

"Now Jacob, you know that if you hurt my daughter, in any way, I will kill you." My dad said to Jacob while I was passed down to Aunt Rose.

"Sure, sure." Jacob replied.

My dad chuckled. "What's funny?" My mom asked.

"Jacob just realized that he'll have to call us mom and dad."

"Did I mention I hate the whole mind reading thing?" Jacob said sarcastically. I finished getting hugs and congratulations, and skipped to the couches where Jacob, Seth, and my parents were sitting.

I sat down in between Seth and Jacob, receiving a kiss on my forehead from Jacob and a hug from Seth who immersed, once again, in his laptop. Jacob wrapped an arm around me shoulder as I snuggled up to his side. He was truly the love of my life and the man of every girl's dreams. I couldn't ask for anyone better.

**A.N. Oh yea... I don't own Twilight and Review Please! ^ ^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob!" Jane yelled from the door.

Our heads snapped up.

"Come on, Aro needs you."

We got up and rushed to the door to follow Jane. We followed Jane up the stairs and into a room where "The Elders" and their guard were. "Ah, thank you Jane, you may leave now. She bowed and left the room without a word.

"Now, straight to business, we need to know if you know anyone who would want to attack young Renesmee."

"Aro, if we knew, don't you think we would have hunted them down and kill them?" Jacob replied fiercely. I squeezed his hand to calm him down.

Aro nodded in thought. "Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt us?"

We all exchanged glances. "The Romanians." My dad breathed.

Aro's eyes widened for a fraction of a second then returned to normal. "Stefan and Vladimir?"

My dad nodded. "When they helped us stand up against you, it was because they wanted a fight with you to ensue. They thought we could win, especially with Bella and the wolves, but I don't see why they would target Nessie… Unless they knew we would take the sanctuary of your guard, which they did. The question is, when are they going to strike next, and who else resides with them." My dad said voicing all his thoughts.

Wow… I never would have thought…

Aro nodded. "Thank you young Edward, you all may go now."

We all bowed slightly and left the room without another word.

"Bella, love, we need to get out of Volterra. Aro was thinking of using us to fight and I don't want to endanger our family." My dad said quietly to my mom, on the couch beside Jacob and me.

"I figured as much." My mom grumbled. "So when are we leaving?"

"Now."

"Carlisle, we have to go or else Aro is going to make us fight in their battle."

Grandpa Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. We were all packing up the little bit of stuff we had with us. "I understand. The faster, the better."

We grabbed all our stuff and slipped out of the building without being seen or heard.

"Jake?"

"Yes Nessie?"

"We need our own place."

"Yea, we do, don't we?"

It was noon and we were in our own car, Jacob driving, I was in the passenger's seat and Seth was, again, on his laptop. It was amazing how enamored one person could get with one lone laptop and loads of games and movies.

"You know Ness, I've really enjoyed this vacation, but I'm ready to get back home, to our semi-normal lives." He said smiling and glancing at me.

"Yea, me too." I loved our vacation, and it was so much better that I got to spend it with the love of my life/ existence.

"I love you." He said softly, bringing our intertwined hands up to kiss mine.

"I love you too Jake, forever and always."

"Ah… I never realized how good home was!" Seth exclaimed stepping out of the car.

Emmett laughed. "Hey kid, don't get too used to _our_ house."

"Yea, yea, whatever."

It was nice to be home. The warm noon April sun welcomed us. "Yea Seth, I know what you mean." I said smiling and inhaling the cool air. "Home Sweet Home."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Two months later

"Come on Mom!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't worry. Okay, let's go." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me at vampire speed to the car.

We hopped in Alice's Porsche, my mom getting in the back. My translucent white dress billowed around me as I squeezed it along with myself into the little car. As soon as my door was closed, Alice took off.

10 minutes later

"Oh my God! Alice, you, Grandma Esme, and Aunt Rose did **amazing**!!!" I exclaimed getting out of the car. We were at First Beach, Jacob's and my favorite spot. It was nearly sunset. It was mid June and the wind was blowing softly through my hair. My brown hair with hints of red was curled and put halfway up with sapphire hair barrettes my mom had worn on her wedding. My dress was a gorgeous French dress was a strapless pure white dress that barely touched the ground. I wasn't wearing any shoes to Alice's disliking, but I didn't care, we were on a beach, heels would be difficult to walk in it. I pulled my dress up a little so it wasn't touching the ground and waited on my mom to get out. I could see the trellis with dozens of rose's, lilies, and various other flowers. Flower petals were covering the ground. There were about 6 rows of 6 white chairs separated in half, leaving the row for me to walk down. It smelled amazing to say the least. I saw a little keyboard was set up off to the side; Aunt Rose was sitting at it gliding her hands gracefully over the keys, playing a silent melody. I liked the colors Alice had picked for the wedding. They were lavender, soft pink, and white. The bridesmaids who consisted of Alice and Rose were wearing the soft pink dresses and my mom and Grandma Esme were wearing the lavender ones. They were going to have one of the younger wolves play the Wedding March. The Denali coven was here as was many other Vampires. Alice had somehow "hired" a few of the wolves to stand guard in case any humans tried to come to the beach where dozens of vampires were sparkling like diamonds. Only a few humans were present, one being Grandpa Charlie, the others were Billy and Sue. And within the mass of people was him…

My Jacob, who was standing and talking quietly with Seth, who was his best man, and Quil. Alice quickly led me away before Jacob saw me. We walked through the forest a little ways to meet my dad. He first said something to my mom who laughed lightly, then he turned to me. "Ah, Nessie… My daughter… You look wonderful. I never thought I'd see the day when my baby got married." He said with a wink.

I laughed. "Thanks dad. So when is this thing getting started?"

"Now." Alice said before disappearing. She was running at vampiric speed to her position. My mom took off after her.

"You ready?" my dad asked.

I smiled and nodded, grabbing a hold of outstretched arm.

The wedding march began.

"And now you may say your vows." The Emmett, (the preacher) said nodding to Jacob.

He gripped my hand firmly. "Renesmee, ever since I laid eyes on your beautiful brown eyes, I have loved you. You made my heart skip a beat when I first saw you. I promise to love you for all of eternity and to protect you with all my ability. You are the love of my life. I love you, Renesmee Cullen."

Tears blotted my eyes. "Jacob, you were my friend when I needed someone's shoulder to cry on, you were my best friend as I got older, and I wouldn't change a thing in my life. I have loved you my whole life and I want to spend eternity with you. I promise to love you forever and to be your safe hold. I love you, Jacob Black."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss my niece," He said earning a laugh. "The bride."

Jacob leaned down smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Our silent tears blurred together. Everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

I pulled back slowly and turned to the crowd. My hand was intertwined with Jacob's, my husband.

"So, where is the reception?" I asked my Jacob as we got in his rabbit.

"I'm pretty sure it's at the big house." He replied.

"I didn't see Alice after I turned around."

"I'm pretty sure she took off to go set up."

"She decorated for your parent's reception too and that was… wow."

"Oh my…" My eyes widened at the sight of the house. There were bright lights in the back and the front door was open, I could see inside that the living room had been transformed into a dance floor. Light music poured out of the house. Lavender, soft pink, and white flowed from everywhere. It was amazing.

"Does she have a decorating hobby or something?" Jacob asked bewildered.

"No, she has a clothes hobby." I replied still looking at the house. Jacob grabbed my hand and tugged me softly.

"No clothes for her are an obsession, not a hobby." He said pulling me to the house. "Decorating is her hobby."

"True. I guess you're right."

We walked into the house that was lavender, pink and white along with the glow of lights. It was gorgeous.

Everyone else had beaten us there and was already talking. When we walked through the front door, cheers erupted. My cheeks flushed scarlet red.

"Come on Mrs. Black, let's enjoy our reception." Jacob, my husband said in my ear. I looked up at him, loving my new name.

"Okay."

"My wife, can I have this dance?" My husband asked.

I smiled. "Of course my husband." We laughed and twirled onto the floor. Everyone cleared out of the way as we had our first dance as husband and wife.

"You look gorgeous Nessie, have I mentioned that?"

"Only two billion times." I replied smiling.

"Just making sure." He said then kissing me softly.

We twirled around a few more times before everyone else started taking the floor with us. I was glad Alice had taught Jacob how to dance.

I heard my dad laugh as he and my mom twirled closer to us. "How are our newlyweds?" my mom asked.

"Perfect." We replied simultaneously.

"Good. Now let me dance with my daughter." My dad said smiling and breaking away from my mom.

The night passed in a blur, one minute we were shoving cake in each other's faces, the next we are giving hugs goodbye.

"Bye Grandpa Charlie. I'm so glad you could come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world darlin'. Now give your old grandpa a big hug before you leave."

I hugged him tightly and pulled away. "Always a pretty baby." He murmured.

I smiled as I moved on to everyone else. I ended up at my parents.

"Renesmee, now don't have too much fun on your honeymoon. Make sure you call us when you get there too." My mom said.

"Get where exactly?" I never thought about the honeymoon, or where we were going.

"It's a surprise." My mom replied.

I looked at Jacob. "Hey I don't know either. All I have are these two plane tickets." He said waving them and smiling.

"Don't be gone too long now." My dad said smiling.

I nodded smiling.

"Go." My mom said pushing me towards the door. Everyone was lining the walkway. Alice decided not to use bird seed or rice and instead got bubbles which Uncle Emmett wasn't too excited about.

We walked down the walkway getting bubbles everywhere. We got into the car, my new black Porsche Cayman, which was waiting at the end.

"Let's go Mrs. Black." Jacob said smiling and punching the gas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Jacob, tell me one thing, is it at Isle Esme?" I asked on the plane.

"Now it would be ironic if it was don't you think, but no, I don't think I ever want to go back there, especially since-"

"Yea, I get it." I said covering his mouth. That was all I needed, mental images of my parents.

He smiled as I removed my hand. "Don't worry about it Ness, you'll love it either way…"

"Are you _sure_ it's not at Isle Esme?" I asked. We were on a boat, going the same way we had to go to Isle Esme.

"Positive!" He replied kissing me.

"See Ness, there goes Isle Esme." He said a few minutes later.

I rolled my eyes. Where in the world are we going?

About 15 minutes later, we pulled up to a tiny island to the south of Isle Esme.

"What island is this?" I asked as I let Jacob help me out of the boat.

"Well you could say it's a baby Isle Esme, except no one has been here, but us and I think the South American Vampires. I like to call it "The Adopt an Island Program"; we try out an island and see if we want to adopt it." He said sarcastically.

I laughed. "No really, tell me Jacob."

"It's ours." He stated plainly.

My eyes widened. "Ours?"

"Yep, donated by the vampires of the family."

"They gave us an island?"

"Yea, it's supposedly a part of the Isle Esme land grant and Carlisle just found the part about it in the paperwork. The South American Vampires and half vampire have been here fixing a house up for us, as their wedding present. I'd like to see how they did, wouldn't you?"

I nodded dazed. "Okay, be right back."

I started to go after him but thought against it. A few minutes later he returned in his wolf form. I grabbed our bags and hopped on his back easily. My short white dress flared around me.

Jacob ran at top speed to the direction I guess he thought the house would be. In a few short minutes, we neared a little 2-story white house with windows everywhere. Jacob slowed down and stopped at the porch. I slid off his back and set the stuff down and waited for Jacob to phase. A minute later he returned shirtless.

"You think they did a good enough job?" He asked grabbing the luggage.

I nodded and smiled looking at him. "Good."

As anticipated, he reached down and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he opened the door.

Looking around the room, I was stunned. Inside it was open and white. It had hard wood floors and wide open windows with white curtains blowing. I could see the sun setting over the ocean outside the windows. The living room was the first room. It had a white loveseat and chair; there was a plasma screen TV mounted on the wall opposite of the loveseat. The kitchen was opposite of the living room. It was all wide open. The only other colors besides the white were blue pillows and black marble counter tops. To the right was a white spiral staircase. And to the left on the other side of the living room was an open door.

Jacob, as if on instinct walked to the door. We were both mesmerized by the house, but the room was another story.

It was my dream room, to the tee, and most likely Jacob's too. How they could get our wedding pictures so quick I had no clue, but our wedding kisses were in frames around the room as were pictures of us dancing. No pictures of our family, just us, even a few of us when I was growing up and over the vacation. The Bed was a huge king sized bed, with dozens of fluffy white pillows, and a light blue comforter with a brown wolf design on it. The wolf was actually Jacob, howling to the moon, and on his back was- me! Also in the room was a desk with a cell phone and a laptop, and to the right was another door, probably to the bathroom. To the left were windows, huge open windows that looked out to the beach, and a door that led to the porch. As I glanced around the room, my eyes locked on something on the nightstand, a box that had Jacob's name on it in bold letters.

I looked at Jacob, who was looking at the box with a confused expression. He set me down on my feet gently and walked over to it. He opened the box and laughed.

"What is it?" I asked walking towards him.

"Something I should have expected," He said holding up a little package. "Protection."

I laughed running my hand over the bed. The comforter felt like satin but was extremely fluffy.

"This place is amazing." I murmured.

"Yea, they did great."

I looked away from the bed and at Jacob; he was looking at me and smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked jokingly.

"Because I'm married to you." He stated plainly.

I smiled back then put my hand on his cheek softly, showing him _exactly_ what I wanted.

"Oh, that could be arranged."

"Jake, don't forget to grab the key." I yelled to the house.

"I got it, I got it!" He ran out of the house in his swim trunks and jumped in the boat. I was already in and getting ready to kneeboard. I slid off the back and pushed away from the boat, already ready on the board.

He slowly started gained speed until I was ready. I quickly grabbed the rope and pulled back, settling in. I twisted and turned making the board jump the waves. "How're you doing back there?!" Jacob yelled.

"Awesome!" I yelled back. He did a sharp turn, sending me flying in the air.

I landed bouncing across the waves as he stopped.

"My turn!" he yelled.

I quickly swam back, towing the kneeboard with me. He was already in the water swimming to me. I reached him and kissed him. He kissed me back eagerly but ended it and grabbed the kneeboard. "Now, don't kill me." he said laughing.

"Sure, sure." I replied jumping in the boat.

"Ready?!" I yelled back.

"Yea!" He yelled in return. I slowly gained speed, looking back to make sure he was doing okay.

I sped up enough so he could get in the groove. He was quickly up and jumping the waves. I did one of the turns he did on me and watched as he flew in the air, not nearly as high as I went, but high enough. He skidded across the waves as I stopped.

"How was that?" I asked as he climbed in the boat, pulling in the rope and board.

"That was AWESOME!" he exclaimed collapsing in the driver's seat. I finished pulling in the rope.

"Let's go relax now."

Jacob threw me over his shoulder and hopped out of the boat, running back to the house. I laughed as he ran into the house and tossed me on the loveseat. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Jacob went to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of ice cold water. He handed me mine and we drank deeply. My lips were cold when I finished drinking my water, so I pressed them to Jacob's skin.

"Whoa! That's cold!" He jumped.

I laughed. "Sorry, they're cold."

He laughed and kissed me. My lips warmed up as he kissed me, but his lips were cold too. A few minutes later my lips were warm again, Jacob continued kissing me.

My already fast beating heart sped up a bit. Suddenly he pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked into his. His was smiling widely, his eyes wild.

I put my hand to his cheek quickly.

His smile widened as he jumped up and picked me up, taking me to the bedroom. We were both still in our bathing suits and still wet, but I didn't care. He laid me gently onto the edge of the bed, kissing me eagerly. (Start reading the detailed part now) We spent the rest of the afternoon and night in each other's love.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I awoke the next morning to the droning of Jacob's snores. I smiled and sat up. The comforter was mostly on my side, only a little covering his bottom half, although his legs stuck out. The bed was long enough that Jacob was able to lay on it and not dangle off the end. I ran my hand along his chest and kissed his cheek before sliding out of bed.

I walked to the bathroom door, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and opened it. Inside was a huge Jacuzzi bathtub, a huge stand up shower with jets on the walls, two sinks that looked like giant, cupped leaf petals, A little barrier was on the other side of the shower, probably the toilet. The walls were a light blue color, like the ocean, with seashell and leaf patterns. There was a rack that had numerous towels, washrags, soap, etc. I walked in and closed the door slightly. Hanging on the door were two robes, one with Nessie stitched on the right side. There was another one with Jacob stitched on the right.

I grabbed mine and slid it on. It felt like the pillows in the bed, soft and fluffy but light and it seemed waterproof. I started the bathtub, adding bubbles to it, and then walked out of the bathroom and bedroom silently to grab the luggage.

I returned to the bedroom to see Jacob still asleep and snoring loudly. I put the bags on the floor and grabbed mine, setting it on the dresser. I opened it and grabbed my clothes and walked back to the bathroom. I slid the robe off and hung it back on the door, then closed the door and stepped into the water. It was scolding but I didn't care, it felt good. Sinking down into the bubbles, it settled in for a long relaxing bath. There was a little remote on the edge of the tub so I grabbed it and hit the power. A loud noise came out of the wall in front of me so I hit the mute and studied the remote. There was a button on the top that said open, so I hit it.

Silently the wall in front of me opened up, revealing a 40' plasma screen high def TV. "Whoa." I turned the volume down and changed the channel to music.

Holding my breath and closing my eyes, I sank down under the water completely submerged. I could hear the song 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon playing. Another noise distracted me and I shot up out of the water.

"Easy, it's just me." Jacob said sliding on his robe.

I smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Extremely." He replied sitting on the edge of the tub and kissing me. He stuck his finger in the water and jumped. "How can you even sit in that?"

I shrugged. "It's not bad."

"No wonder the room is steaming up."

I laughed and shifted to the side, the water jet on the side of the tub was now pressed against my stomach. "Do you want to come in?"

He smiled. "No, I think my skin would burn off if I did. I'll just go make breakfast, don't take too long."

I nodded and kissed him again. "I'll be out in 10 minutes."

I had finished my bath and was slipping on my robe when Jake called my name.

Walking out of the bathroom I could smell pancakes and bacon. I actually wanted the human food for once. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist. He was standing at the oven finishing up cooking.

"Now, I know you might not want to eat human food-"

I cut him off. "Actually I do. It smells delicious."

He finished cooking the bacon, and set it on a plate. I released my arms and grabbed one of the plates. He piled 2 pancakes on it and 3 strips of bacon. I inhaled deeply and set it on the table. Then I went and grabbed silverware and poured us glasses of orange juice, my favorite.

I brought the stuff the table, sat down and started eating. "I had no clue you could make such a great breakfast." I mumbled in the middle of a bite.

He laughed. "I had to learn, my sisters got lazy over the years and wouldn't cook, so dad made me. He always swore I was going to be gay or something because I could cook."

I laughed. "Really!?"

"Yep, it was the joke of the house for years until I got into high school."

We finished eating and cleaned up our mess. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well, we could get our bathing suits back on and swimming with the fish or we could do something else…"

"Or we could do both." He replied grinning.

"I like that idea."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Look Ness, dolphins!" Jake exclaimed.

I looked further ahead in the water and saw 6 or so dolphins leaping out of the air.

We had decided to go swimming and looking at the sea animals. So far we had seen angel fish, dolphins now, eels, puffer fish, and other little fish. No sharks though. Later in the afternoon we were going to go hunting for lunch then go back to the house to relax. It was turning out to be an amazing honeymoon and it was only day 2. We had forever…

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry, just lost in thought." I replied swimming onto his back.  
"I was just saying that we should go cliff diving."

"Cliff diving?"

"Yea, we do it on the reservation all the time. Your mom actually did it when she was still human. Now that though, was scary."

"What happened?"

"Your mom never told you that story."

"No… what story?"  
"Well after your mom's 18th birthday party some stuff went down and Edward left her, so then she was torn up inside. It took awhile before she could even breathe properly. Long story short, she started doing dangerous stuff to supposedly hear Edward. Motorcycles, going up to strangers by a bar, even being attacked by a vampire, then when she was hanging out with me one day, she wanted to go cliff diving, but I couldn't and the weather was acting up. She jumped anyways and woulda died if I didn't jump in and save her. But that wasn't the end; Alice saw her jump and thought she did it to kill herself, so she told Rose who told Edward who went to those Royal bastards. It was actually kinda my fault he went though…"

Whoa. "How?"

"Well just as I was about to… uh… kiss her… he called and asked for Charlie, so I told him Charlie was at the funeral and he thought Bella's funeral but it was actually Harry Clearwater's. So Bella of course asked who called and I told her it was Carlisle. Then Alice came in and told Bella and off she went to Italy. Just about killed Charlie when he came back to learn that his daughter had ran off with Alice to go save the guy who just left her in the woods."

Eh, he nearly kissed her… "Wow… I'm surprised she never told me that story. It's a good one."

"No, I don't think she wanted to drag up the memories. That was a really hard time for her. I know when Bella was pregnant with you, Edward was dying inside for getting her pregnant and causing her so much pain but also because he could have stayed away and Bella would have eventually been happy. But it's a good thing he didn't or else you wouldn't be here."

"Oh." I turned his head and kissed him. "I'm glad it happened then."

"Me too…" He replied kissing me again.  
"Before we go cliff diving, let's find a shark." I said enthusiastically.

"Okay, but we need to find one quick."

A few minutes later I saw a Nurse shark lying by the reef. "Look Jake! Found one!" I exclaimed above water. He swam over to me and went under to look. I went under and started swimming towards it, but he caught my arm and shook his head. We came up for air. "It's only a nurse shark, they aren't dangerous." I pouted.

He sighed. "Okay."

I dove down and swam to her. She was lying in the sand perfectly still. I ran my hand over her back, causing her to twist and look at me. I slowly approached her, running my hand on her side. She was cautious but didn't seem to care. Satisfied that I got to pet a shark I came up and looked for Jacob. "Jake?"

"Over here Ness!" He was standing on top of a piece of the reef behind me. "Don't move."

He took three steps and jumped. I started to move but didn't since he told me not to. He landed about 3 feet ahead of me, sending a mini tidal wave. I laughed and swam to him.

"Was that fun?" I asked laughing.  
"Yea, I scared all the fish." We looked down to see fish scattering.

"Okay, let's go cliff diving."

"You sure about this Jake?" We were standing on top of one of the island's cliffs.

"Yea, this one's a little higher than the one in La Push, but Hey! Why not?!"

"Okay…" I replied unsurely.

"Here, I'll go first. Just do what I do."

I nodded.

Taking a good running start, he leaped off the edge of the cliff, looking over I saw him hit the water in a perfect dive.

"COME ON NESS! TRUST ME!" He yelled from the water.

I bit my lip and backed up.

I ran at full speed and jumped over the edge, I formed into a dive position as the wind pushed against me.

I hit the water like a torpedo, going straight down in perfect form.

When I surfaced, Jacob was waiting on me. "That was- that was AWESOME!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Told ya so!" He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me, all the while keeping us afloat.

"Can we do it again?" I asked wrapped in his arms.

He laughed. "Let's go hunt, then maybe later."

"Okay!"

Ah, there she was. 20 feet ahead of me, a leopard waited on her prey to move. She started to attack her prey, but I was faster. I landed on her back and sunk my teeth into her neck, slowly draining the life out of her. Her prey, a small rodent skittered off. Slowly she stopped fighting me. I finished draining her blood and stood up satisfied. My senses were heightened now that I had fed and I could hear Jacob approaching in human form. I walked slowly to where he was walking. His chest gleamed with water crystals. We were still in our bathing suits.

"Done already?" he asked.

"I'm talented, what do I say?" I joked.

"Oh, talented you are." He replied grinning.

I blushed. "So what's on the agenda?"

He intertwined our fingers together and whispered in my ear, "Relaxation."

I smiled. "The beach?"

"The beach it is." He grinned kissing me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Jacob moaned in pleasure. "I love strawberries dipped in chocolate."

I laughed. "Yea, definitely my favorite human desert." We were on the beach, lying on a blanket. I was sitting behind him with my legs wrapped around his waist, feeding him the strawberries. We had gone back to the house to get the desert, champagne, and the blanket, then returned and spent about an hour pleasuring our 'needs'. The heat that was between us, the sand and the sun didn't faze us.

I ran my hands softly down his chest and back up to his shoulders. Then I dipped another strawberry and fed it to him, also getting myself one.

He closed his eyes and smiled as I fed him. I kissed him and savored the taste of strawberries, chocolate, and his lips.

I grabbed his glass of champagne and handed it to him, then grabbed mine. "To love." I said holding my glass up.

"To us." He said.

We tipped the glasses back and drank deeply. "You know what song I think of when I think about you?"

"What?"

"The song _Amazed_ by _Lonestar,_

Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anyone. I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do; I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby you surround me, and touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time, every time, I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do; I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever

Every little thing that you do, oh oh oh, every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by, you"

He sang quietly at first but getting louder as the song progressed. It was like I could hear the music playing. Tears silently ran down my cheeks.

He turned slightly to look at me. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

I laughed. "Nothing, these are just happy tears." He reached his hand up and wiped away my tears, then kissed me softly.

"I meant every word." He said quietly.

"I know."

"Come on; let's go back to the house."

"You know, it's been months since I've watched actual TV shows." I said, my eyes perplexed as I watched SpongeBob, of all shows.

"Yea, it has been hasn't it?"

I nodded, entranced by the stupid, funny, awesome, cartoon.

(Speaking Part)  
SpongeBob: It's not about winning, it's about fun!  
Plankton: What's that?  
SpongeBob: Fun is when you...fun is...it' like...it's kinda...sorta like a...  
What is fun?? HERE...Let me spell it for you!  
SpongeBob:  
F is for Friends who do stuff together.  
U is for You and me.  
N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.  
Sea Creatures:  
Down here in the deep blue sea!  
Plankton:  
F is for Fire that burns down the whole town.  
U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!  
N is for No survivors when you're-  
SpongeBob:  
Plankton! Those things aren't what fun is all about!  
Now, do it like this,  
F is for Friends who do stuff to-  
Plankton:  
Never! That's completely idiotic!  
SpongeBob:  
Here, Let me help you...  
F is for friends who do stuff together

U is for You and me, TRY IT!  
Plankton:  
N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.  
Sea Creatures:  
Down here in the deep blue sea!  
Plankton:  
Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside...  
Should we stop?  
SpongeBob:  
No! That's how you're supposed to feel!  
Plankton:  
Well I like it! Let's do it again!  
SpongeBob:  
Okay!  
SpongeBob & Plankton:  
F is for Frolic through all the flowers.  
U is for Ukulele.  
N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking.  
Here with my best buddy.  
(Laughing part)  
Sea Creatures:  
Down in the deep blue sea.

We both sat there, hypnotized by the song. "I can't believe we just watched that." Jacob said, still hypnotized.

"That's my FAVORITE episode!!!" I exclaimed breaking the hypnotization.

We both broke out into fits of laughter and hysteria. "FUN… Frolic… Ukulele… nose pick… gum… licking… deep… blue… sea…" We both choked out between the laughter.

It took nearly 20 minutes for us to calm down. "Oh wow… That was… wow…" Jacob laughed. I laughed with him and cuddled up to his side yawning.

"Can we go to bed?" I asked.

"Of course." He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, laid me in the bed, and got in with me. "Love you Ness…" he whispered brushing my hair away from my cheek.

"Love you too Jake." I whispered back, slipping into a deep slumber.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"ANSWER THE PHONE! ANSWER THE PHONE!"

"What the-" I shot up out of bed.

"ANSWER THE PHONE!" I looked around the room for the phone. There on the desk beside the laptop was the cell phone we had totally forgotten about. I crawled out of bed and grabbed the phone. Jacob was still asleep.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you finally answered." Alice sighed.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Um… well… I was just calling to see… um… if…"

"Come on Alice, spit it out."

"Okay, okay! I was told to call by your dad to, um, make sure, uh… you two were… um…. Using protection." She mumbled the last two words.

I laughed. "Did he really make you call to check on _that?_"

She laughed lightly. "Yea, he did."

"Tell him yes and not to worry about that. Oh and could you ask my mom sometime, why she never told me the story about when she went cliff diving?"

"Cliff diving… Oh. Oh… yea, um I don't really think she likes to talk about that time." She replied.

"I know, Jacob told me yesterday before we went cliff diving."

"You went cliff diving?!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, it was great, I think we are going to do it again today."

"Well they aren't going to like that you're doing such dangerous stuff, but I guess its not that bad."

"Nope, not bad at all. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yes there is. Go into your bathroom."

"Okay…" I replied unsurely, walking into the bathroom.

"You there?"

"Yea."

"Good, now walk all the way down to the area where the toilet is."

"I'm there."  
"Now, look closely at the wall in front of you."

I leaned foreword to look at it, a small line was visible that stretched all the way from the floor to the ceiling. "Alice, what is it?" I asked very unsurely.

"You find the line?"

"Yes…"

She laughed "Okay, put your fingers on either side of it and pull slightly." I did as I was told and was stunned…  
"You didn't."  
"Oh but I did." She replied evilly. A long room stretched ahead of me. It was filled with clothes.

"This is bigger than the kitchen!" I exclaimed walking in. Lights turned on as I entered the room.

She laughed. "Yep! You couldn't expect me to let you two stay there without a proper closet now could you?"

"I didn't think you would go this far…" I mumbled.

"There's where you're wrong Renesmee, this isn't as far as it goes."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, just be dressed nicely before 6 tonight, both of you."

"Alice." I warned.

"It's not bad, don't worry, just a little trip is all." She giggled. "Oh, I have to go; I'll call you around five to check in."

"Wait!" But she had already hung up.

I grumbled about not knowing what she was up to, also at what I was to wear. Sliding my fingers along the row of dresses that were still in their garment bags. I didn't even want to look at the rest of the clothes, let alone the shoes and accessories I knew were in here somewhere. I left the room and the wall closed up from behind me. Whoa.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom; somehow, Jacob was still asleep, so I grabbed the laptop and headed to the living room.

About an hour or two later, Jacob was awake. I had been on the laptop emailing the family our thanks about the island and to tell the South American Vampires that we loved the house.

"Hey Jake!" He stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch beside me.

"How are you already up?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
I smiled. "The phone woke me up, Alice called."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "For what."

"My dad apparently wanted to make sure we were using protection."

"So he made her call?"

"Yea and she had to tell us about something else in the house."

"What?" He was totally confused.

I set the closed laptop on the coffee table and got up, pulling him with me.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I pulled him behind me.  
I walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom, and then walked straight to the wall. Letting go of his hand I 'opened' the closet. "What the-" he started as the wall opened up.

"I walked in, the lights coming on. His mouth was dropped. "Yea, that was pretty much my reaction too."

"This thing is huge! It's bigger than my room back at home!" he exclaimed.

I nodded. "But that's not all, we have to be dressed by 6 nicely." I said putting emphasis on the last word.

"For what?"

"I have absolutely no clue."

"I swear that girl is the most annoying girl on the face of the planet."

I laughed. "No that's Aunt Rose."  
"Oh yea, blondie." He sneered.

"Come on, let's go have some fun before she calls."

"She's calling back?!"  
"Yea, around five to make sure we're getting ready." I replied.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Knowing her she'll call around 3."

"Most likely." I replied tugging his hand towards the bedroom.

"Oh, right." He said catching what I had said just a few seconds ago. "Fun." He mumbled smiling; making the SpongeBob song came back to mind…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I ran my hand over the row of dresses. There were at least 100 dresses in this one closet and tons of other clothes. I kept expecting Alice to call and tell me exactly which dress to wear but she hadn't called yet and it was nearly 5. I unzipped one of the bags and saw a black, strapless, floor length evening gown. I started to take it out of the bag but the phone rang.

"Jake, answer the phone it's Alice!" I yelled.

"Got it!" he yelled back.

I took the dress out of the bag to look at it. It was gorgeous. Slick, satin, fitted…

"Here, she wants to talk to you." I turned around and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Nessie, okay, now are you in your closet?"

"Yes..."

"Okay the first few racks are all dresses. Evening gowns, sun dresses, and so on. I want you to find the 2nd rack and look at the large amount of dresses. See them."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Alice."

"Okay now pick one of the dresses and wear it."

"Already picked one."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Which one? Describe it."

"Satin, black, long, strapless…"

"Yay! Good choice. Okay, you're good then. Now give the phone back to Jacob."

"'Kay. Here Jake, for u."

I passed back the phone and put the dress back into its bag and zipped it up. "Is that what you're wearing?" Jacob whispered covering the phone where Alice was talking 90 miles an hour.

I nodded smiling. "I like it…" He continued listening to Alice. "Uh huh, yea, sure, sure."

I smiled at his catch phrase then hung the dress back up.

I turned around to see him rolling his eyes. "Okay Alice, got it! Now are you going to tell us where we are going?"

I could hear her as clearly as if I was the one on the phone. "Nope!"

"Alice, I swear, when I see you next, I'm going to-" I snatched the phone away, cutting him off.

"Okay Alice, thanks, we will be ready by 6."

"Okay, be at the dock by 6:15. Have fun..."

"Tell everyone we love them. Bye Alice."

"Why didn't you let me finish that?" Jacob complained.

"Because, we needed to get her off the phone and there's no doubt that she would have been on longer if you had finished that sentence."  
"Whatever." He turned back to his side of the closet, looking at it confused. Like mine, the first two racks were all in packages.

I opened a random package and saw a bright blue suit in it. "Uh, no."

I moved on. The next few packages had odd colored suits and other stuff which made me think, what was in the rest of mine… Eventually I ended up finding a black suit on the very end of the rack. "Here we go." I said handing it to him. Now, to find the accessories…

Down at the end of the closet was large wall, half of it was shoes and the other half was drawers. I opened a drawer and saw a lot of jewelry. "Whoa, they didn't leave anything out did they…?" Jacob murmured. I closed it and slid down a ways, opening the drawer. Inside this one was ties.

"Okay, what color tie?"

"Do I really have to wear a tie?"  
"Yes now, which color?"

He sighed. "How about the red one?"

I grabbed the red one out and wrapped it around his neck. Going down to the very bottom drawer I found socks. "Here's you're socks." Hmmm… anything else? Oh, underwear. Right next to the socks was the boxers; I grabbed a pair and handed it to him. "Do you think you need anything else?"  
"Nope. Now it's your turn." He stepped forward and started rummaging through the drawers, he threw me a pair of panty hose, handed me some diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, tennis bracelet and an anklet, and although I was sure nobody would be able to see that once I had the dress on. But I didn't argue, I just went with what he gave me. "You can pick your shoes, I'm not doing that."

"Okay, but that means you have to pick yours."

He shrugged and grabbed a pair of black shoes. "Done." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of heels that were strapped, black with little diamonds on it.

I smiled. "Done."

We walked out of the closet; I grabbed my dress on the way out. What were we getting ourselves into?

"Go watch TV while I get ready." I said pushing him out of the bathroom.

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

30 minutes later I emerged from the bathroom, hair curled and hanging freely and with the dress and jewelry on.

Jacob was lying on the bed in his suit dozing. "Jake, wake up."  
"Huh, what I miss?"

"Nothing silly, you just dozed off, in your suit."

"Oh… Oops." He rubbed his eyes yawning.

"C'mon. We have to get to the dock and we can't have you run there. So we have to walk."

"Can't we just go back to sleep. We don't even have to change. Just lie down and sleep."  
"No. Alice would kill us for missing whatever it is we are supposed to be going."

He groaned then stood up. "I never thought I'd see you in a suit other than the wedding."

"You and me both, but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it now that I'm in your family with Alice…" He shuddered slightly then looked at me for the first time. His eyes bulged. "Whoa… I'm so glad you're married to me…"

I laughed. "Yea and we'll both be dead if we don't go now."

"Oh, right."

We walked to the front porch. "Ugh. I have to walk through the sand in heels." I complained.

"I'll carry you."

"Oh yea, that's why I married you, my own personal taxi." I joked.  
"Yep," he said picking me up. "One of the many benefits." He started walking. I was nestled in comfortably to his chest.

"What do you think Alice got us into this time?" I asked.

"Something formal."

"Obviously, but what?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

We reached the dock about 15 minutes later. Jacob set me down on my feet. "Okay, we're here. Get out the phone and call Alice." He said looking across the sun setting horizon.

I pulled the cell phone out of my little black purse. "One missed call; I wonder who that could be…" I dialed Alice's number and waited.

Two rings later she answered. "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Hey, Ness, you two at the dock?"

"Yea, now what?"

"Okay, in about 5 minutes or so a boat will be there to pick you up. Call me when you're on the boat." She said hanging up.

"What is with her?"

"What are we waiting on?" Jacob asked.

"A boat, it'll be here in about 5 minutes. Then we have to call her back when we're on it."

"Oh."

5 minutes later, a speed boat pulled up to the dock. A guy in a waiter's outfit was driving. "Mr. and Mrs. Black?" He asked with a Spanish accent.

"That's us." I said letting Jacob help me into the boat.  
"Could you tell us where we are going?"

"No sir, Mrs. Cullen instructed me not to."

"Ugh. Fine." We sat down and I pulled dialed Alice's number again.

She answered immediately.

"Okay, tell Jose to take you back to where he came from."

"Jose, she says to take us back to where you came from." I said annoyed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now sit back and enjoy the ride." She said hanging up.

I closed the phone and rested my head on Jacob's shoulder.  
"We just have to wait." I said annoyed.

"Figures."

About an hour later we came up on a large cruise liner. "Are we going there?" I asked. The night was already upon us.

"Yes ma'am."

He pulled up to the back of the boat where practically a dock was. Dozens of boats were pulled up.

We were helped out and led to the top of the boat.

We both stopped. Crowds of people, vampires were all on the top of the boat. "Awe don't you two look amazing!" Alice said popping up out of the middle of the crowd.

Oh great…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Alice, what is this?" I asked gesturing to the vampires dancing.

"Well right after you two left, we got a letter being invited to this magnificent on night cruise. We really didn't want to bother you on your honeymoon, but they insisted."

"They?"

"Oh right, one minute." She disappeared into the crowd.

"Does she not realize I hate bloodsuckers?"

"Awe come on dog; don't be so rude, we aren't all that bad." A voice said from behind.

We turned around to see Kate standing there in a pale blue dress, smiling. "Oh it's you; I thought it'd be one of those creepy royal bloodsuckers."

"Hello Kate, how are you and Garret working out?" I asked.

"Oh, wonderful! He just went to talk to someone. He's adapted well to our lifestyle."

I started to step forward and hug her but thought against it, in an instant I could be on the ground writhing in pain if I wasn't careful with her. Noticing my dilemma she laughed and held out her arms. "Don't worry, I won't shock you." She teased hugging me.

"Better safe than sorry." Jacob muttered.

"So, do you know whose idea it was to drag us here?" I asked ignoring Jacob's comment.

"I think Alice is going to tell you, I best be off to find Garret before he gets himself into more trouble. Have fun tonight." She answered mischievously, slipping off into the crowd easily.

"Nessie, Jacob!" Alice yelled. We turned around and saw her calling us towards her across the ship.

"We have to walk through all those leeches?"

"No, we'll go around." I said trying to calm him down. I knew it was against his nature to let this many vampires gather without doing something. Especially since there were humans on board as well.

We walked around the side, as far away from the crowd as possible and met back up with Alice. She had Jasper with her now and a couple of others…

"Nessie, I'd like you to meet Danielle, Rachel, and Katelyn. These are Nahuel's sisters." Alice stated.

Whoa… didn't see that one coming… "Nice to meet you. I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie." I said extending my hand and shaking their delicate hands. Danielle was a little taller than I was with long straight blonde hair and sky blue eyes. It was like looking at an angel… Rachel, who was slightly shorter than her sister but still taller than me, had curly black hair like the night and bright green eyes that seemed to pierce through me. Katelyn was shorter than me, obviously the youngest, had shoulder length straight pale blonde hair and pale grey eyes.

"I hate to have ruined your honeymoon, but I just had to meet you. It's highly rare for mother's of our kind to live and after meeting her, I was stunned so I had to see the only other girl that isn't my sister." Danielle said her voice soft like satin.

"I could nearly say the same thing." I replied smiling.

"So this is your husband, I hear he's a werewolf." Rachel said looking at Jacob.

"Shape shifter actually." Alice interjected.

"Ah, I see." She said still looking at Jacob. I really didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Alice said you had a talent, can you show me what yours is?" Katelyn asked, her voice like that of a girl no older than 6.

I smiled looking at her. "Sure."

I put my hand to her cheek and showed her pictures of the places we had gone to on our vacation.

When I pulled my hand away, her grey eyes were wild. "That's amazing! Much cooler than mine!" She exclaimed.

"What's yours?"

Her lips quirked into a smile. "Make sure no humans are looking at us." She said to Alice.

"It's clear." Jasper said.

"Good." She threw her hands in the air, lights like fireworks emitted into the air from her hands.

Cheers erupted from the crowd. She drew pulled her hands back down before the humans started looking for the suspect. "See, yours is much cooler."

"No, that was awesome! I would love to do something more extravagant like that instead of just showing people what's on my mind or what I want them to see." I exclaimed still looking at the bright lights that were slowly fading into the darkness.

"And I would love something less conspicuous but I guess we didn't choose them, Danielle also has her own talent."

"Katelyn." Danielle snapped.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I thought I told you _not_ to tell _anyone_ about mine." She growled.

"Oh yea, you did didn't you. Oh well, too late." She said smiling.

Danielle glared at her sister and sighed. "Too late indeed… Is anyone looking our way?"

"Nope." Jasper answered yet again.

"Katelyn, your pick."

"Do the one you always do when we are visiting Nahuel." She said excitedly.

Danielle smiled and closed her eyes. "I'd back up slightly." She murmured to us. Jacob and I stepped back once.

She shook out her arms and her skin started to change… With a thud, a jaguar was standing in front of us. Jacob gasped and I gaped. She purred and licked her paw. "You see, this is why I didn't want them to know, he's a shape shifter as it is." The jaguar said nodding to Jacob.

"You can talk?" Jacob asked shocked.

"Of course, can't you when you shift?" She asked, her ears perking up.  
He shook his head slowly, his eyes wide. "Well, all the better, you probably would give yourself away after the first day." She muttered shifting back. Her dress was still intact.

"How… how does a bloodsucker and human child do that?" He asked bewildered.  
She shrugged. "I first noticed it 3 years after I was born. A very interesting time that was…"

"How old are you?"

"Well I'm not too sure. Older than Nahuel."

Wow… "And you can change into anything?" Jacob asked.

"Any animal I know of and I know many." She replied grinning.

Jacob went silent. This was definitely something new…

"Hey Alice, where is the rest of the family?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, they're on their way, they had to go back to Isle Esme. Even with my blurred vision, I can tell they'll be here in about 5 minutes." She said looking into the distance at the future only she could see.

"Why's your vision blurred?" Jacob asked catching the part I didn't.

"You don't think Seth would let us leave him home would you?" She asked smiling.

"Seth…" Jacob breathed loosening up. "Finally someone I can relate to."

"Who is Seth?" Katelyn asked.

"He's Jacob's best friend, he's also a werewolf." I explained.

"Shape shifter." Alice coughed.

"Right, shape shifter. Honestly I like the term werewolf better in their case."

"It does have a certain ring to it." Katelyn said.

Just as Alice 'predicted' the rest of our family and Seth arrived. My mom was in a dark purple gown that barely touched the ground. My dad was in a black suit, his arm wrapped around my mother's waist. Aunt Rose was in a tightly fitted fiery red dress that ended before her ankles; Uncle Emmett was dressed like my dad. Grandma Esme was in a dark blue dress that made her skin seem even paler; Grandpa Carlisle was dressed like the rest of the men. Seth was the last to reach us. He embraced with Jacob and I then looked at the half vampires that were with us.

He shook Danielle and Rachel's hands, and then turned to Katelyn. Uh oh…

Chapter 27

"Alice, what is this?" I asked gesturing to the vampires dancing.

"Well right after you two left, we got a letter being invited to this magnificent on night cruise. We really didn't want to bother you on your honeymoon, but they insisted."

"They?"

"Oh right, one minute." She disappeared into the crowd.

"Does she not realize I hate bloodsuckers?"

"Awe come on dog; don't be so rude, we aren't all that bad." A voice said from behind.

We turned around to see Kate standing there in a pale blue dress, smiling. "Oh it's you; I thought it'd be one of those creepy royal bloodsuckers."

"Hello Kate, how are you and Garret working out?" I asked.

"Oh, wonderful! He just went to talk to someone. He's adapted well to our lifestyle."

I started to step forward and hug her but thought against it, in an instant I could be on the ground writhing in pain if I wasn't careful with her. Noticing my dilemma she laughed and held out her arms. "Don't worry, I won't shock you." She teased hugging me.

"Better safe than sorry." Jacob muttered.

"So, do you know whose idea it was to drag us here?" I asked ignoring Jacob's comment.

"I think Alice is going to tell you, I best be off to find Garret before he gets himself into more trouble. Have fun tonight." She answered mischievously, slipping off into the crowd easily.

"Nessie, Jacob!" Alice yelled. We turned around and saw her calling us towards her across the ship.

"We have to walk through all those leeches?"

"No, we'll go around." I said trying to calm him down. I knew it was against his nature to let this many vampires gather without doing something. Especially since there were humans on board as well.

We walked around the side, as far away from the crowd as possible and met back up with Alice. She had Jasper with her now and a couple of others…

"Nessie, I'd like you to meet Danielle, Rachel, and Katelyn. These are Nahuel's sisters." Alice stated.

Whoa… didn't see that one coming… "Nice to meet you. I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie." I said extending my hand and shaking their delicate hands. Danielle was a little taller than I was with long straight blonde hair and sky blue eyes. It was like looking at an angel… Rachel, who was slightly shorter than her sister but still taller than me, had curly black hair like the night and bright green eyes that seemed to pierce through me. Katelyn was shorter than me, obviously the youngest, had shoulder length straight pale blonde hair and pale grey eyes.

"I hate to have ruined your honeymoon, but I just had to meet you. It's highly rare for mother's of our kind to live and after meeting her, I was stunned so I had to see the only other girl that isn't my sister." Danielle said her voice soft like satin.

"I could nearly say the same thing." I replied smiling.

"So this is your husband, I hear he's a werewolf." Rachel said looking at Jacob.

"Shape shifter actually." Alice interjected.

"Ah, I see." She said still looking at Jacob. I really didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Alice said you had a talent, can you show me what yours is?" Katelyn asked, her voice like that of a girl no older than 6.

I smiled looking at her. "Sure."

I put my hand to her cheek and showed her pictures of the places we had gone to on our vacation.

When I pulled my hand away, her grey eyes were wild. "That's amazing! Much cooler than mine!" She exclaimed.

"What's yours?"

Her lips quirked into a smile. "Make sure no humans are looking at us." She said to Alice.

"It's clear." Jasper said.

"Good." She threw her hands in the air, lights like fireworks emitted into the air from her hands.

Cheers erupted from the crowd. She drew pulled her hands back down before the humans started looking for the suspect. "See, yours is much cooler."

"No, that was awesome! I would love to do something more extravagant like that instead of just showing people what's on my mind or what I want them to see." I exclaimed still looking at the bright lights that were slowly fading into the darkness.

"And I would love something less conspicuous but I guess we didn't choose them, Danielle also has her own talent."

"Katelyn." Danielle snapped.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone about mine." She growled.

"Oh yea, you did didn't you. Oh well, too late." She said smiling.

Danielle glared at her sister and sighed. "Too late indeed… Is anyone looking our way?"

"Nope." Jasper answered yet again.

"Katelyn, your pick."

"Do the one you always do when we are visiting Nahuel." She said excitedly.

Danielle smiled and closed her eyes. "I'd back up slightly." She murmured to us. Jacob and I stepped back once.

She shook out her arms and her skin started to change… With a thud, a jaguar was standing in front of us. Jacob gasped and I gaped. She purred and licked her paw. "You see, this is why I didn't want them to know, he's a shape shifter as it is." The jaguar said nodding to Jacob.

"You can talk?" Jacob asked shocked.

"Of course, can't you when you shift?" She asked, her ears perking up.  
He shook his head slowly, his eyes wide. "Well, all the better, you probably would give yourself away after the first day." She muttered shifting back. Her dress was still intact.

"How… how does a bloodsucker and human child do that?" He asked bewildered.  
She shrugged. "I first noticed it 3 years after I was born. A very interesting time that was…"

"How old are you?"

"Well I'm not too sure. Older than Nahuel."

Wow… "And you can change into anything?" Jacob asked.

"Any animal I know of and I know many." She replied grinning.

Jacob went silent. This was definitely something new…

"Hey Alice, where is the rest of the family?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, they're on their way, they had to go back to Isle Esme. Even with my blurred vision, I can tell they'll be here in about 5 minutes." She said looking into the distance at the future only she could see.

"Why's your vision blurred?" Jacob asked catching the part I didn't.

"You don't think Seth would let us leave him home would you?" She asked smiling.

"Seth…" Jacob breathed loosening up. "Finally someone I can relate to."

"Who is Seth?" Katelyn asked.

"He's Jacob's best friend, he's also a werewolf." I explained.

"Shape shifter." Alice coughed.

"Right, shape shifter. Honestly I like the term werewolf better in their case."

"It does have a certain ring to it." Katelyn said.

Just as Alice 'predicted' the rest of our family and Seth arrived. My mom was in a dark purple gown that barely touched the ground. My dad was in a black suit, his arm wrapped around my mother's waist. Aunt Rose was in a tightly fitted fiery red dress that ended before her ankles; Uncle Emmett was dressed like my dad. Grandma Esme was in a dark blue dress that made her skin seem even paler; Grandpa Carlisle was dressed like the rest of the men. Seth was the last to reach us. He embraced with Jacob and I then looked at the half vampires that were with us.

He shook Danielle and Rachel's hands, and then turned to Katelyn. Uh oh…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Hi, I'm Katelyn!" She said smiling and holding out her hand.

Seth extended his hand slowly and shook her hand. His eyes were locked with her's, his mouth dropped.

"Earth to Seth!" Jacob said shaking his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh right, I'm Seth. Um, Jake, can I talk to you real quick?" Seth said awkwardly.

"Sure, sure. Be right back." Jacob said kissing my forehead.

Katelyn watched them walk to the other side of the ship before turning to me. "Is Seth, um taken?" She whispered.

"No, why?"

"Just curious…" she muttered looking in the direction they left.

"Nessie, you look gorgeous!" My mom said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks mom! I like your dress, the purple looks good on you."  
"Alice dressed me." She muttered.

I laughed. "You look great though."

"Thanks." If she could have, she would have been blushing. I gave hugs to the rest of my family, ending on Grandpa Carlisle as Jacob and Seth returned.

"Hey Ness, can I talk to you?" Jacob asked, looking at my dad.

"Sure." I followed him out to the front of the ship where a few vampires were lounging. "What's up with Seth?" I asked although probably knowing the answer already.

"He imprinted on Katelyn."

"I knew it!" I squealed.

"Yea, I'm not sure if that's a good thing, considering we know nothing about the girl."

"Obviously she can't be bad or else he wouldn't have imprinted on her. I think they'll work out good together." I'll also have another girl around that I can relate to. I added to myself.

"Okay… well good. I guess we can go back to the party." He said uneasily.

"Don't worry; I'll be with you the whole way, just don't think about the other vampires." I said stretching up on my toes to kiss him.

"Sure, sure." He muttered making me smile.

We returned to the rest of our group which had split up to dance. Seth and Katelyn were the only ones not dancing. "Really?!" Katelyn asked laughing.

"Yup!" He replied laughing with her.

"Hey lovebirds!"

Both of their cheeks flushed red. "Why aren't you two dancing?" I asked smiling.  
"I was just getting to know Seth." Katelyn replied smiling.

"Why don't you show him your talent?" I asked.

"Oh yea! Is there any humans around?" I looked around and saw a few but they were across the ship, looking in the opposite direction.

"You're good."

"Watch this." She said to Seth smiling. Like the first time she threw her hand in the air, this time the lights were pink and red instead of the white lights.

I smiled as I realized that they were the colors of love. "Come on Jacob, let's dance." I said pulling his hand and leaving the two lovebirds together.

Jacob seemed uncomfortable being in the crowd of people, but he soon relaxed some when we were surrounded by our family and the few vampires he did like.

With my arms wrapped around his neck and his hand on my waist, we twirled among the vampires. The fire of our skin keeping the other vampires at bay.  
"See, they know better than to mess with you." I said quietly in his ear.

"Yea, they know I could rip them in shreds if I wanted to." He replied.

"Well if it isn't Renesmee Cullen." A voice said from behind me. We stopped dancing and turned around.

Two pale vampires I had hoped to never see were standing there grinning. "Stefan, Vladimir." I said acknowledging their presence.

"It seems you have survived the palace of death." Stefan said grinning.

"No thanks to you." Jacob growled.

"It was nothing personal; it just seemed like the best way to get to the Volturi." Vladimir said.

"Stefan, Vladimir, you need to leave." My dad said walking up with my family. The music had stopped and everyone was looking at us.

"Ah but the party has just started." Stefan said smiling.

"You need to leave." He persisted.

"If you feel that way, it was nice to see you again." Vladimir said grinning.

"Very nice to see you." Stefan said.

One of the nomad vampires, Randall, led them to the boats.

I shuddered and Jacob wrapped his arm around me. "It's okay Nessie, they're going. You don't have to worry about them." He whispered.

I nodded against his chest. "Can we just go sit down?"

Jacob led me to the front of the ship and sat down on one of the benches. The breeze was cool and it helped me calm down. Jacob held me in his arms and stroked my hair.

"I never want to see those Romanian bastards again." I said harshly, my cheeks pressed against his chest.

"I know, it's okay, you don't have to." He said kissing my head. I loved it when Jacob was consoling me, his inner beast (so to speak) was at rest and his calming, loving self was at work.

"Hey Jake, is Nessie okay?" I heard Seth whisper.

"Yea Seth, I'm okay." I said sitting up and fixing my hair and dress.

"Good cause your mom wants to see you. I'll be right back with her." He said tugging Katelyn along. She gave me a sympathetic smile and hurried off with Seth. They were cute together.  
Seth returned less than 3 minutes later with my mom.

"Are you okay Nessie?" I smiled thinking of when Jake had first given me my nick name and it made my mom mad. Now it was a permanent name that I went by. Just like my mom's name.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little shaken up."

She sat down on the bench beside me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry they dragged you out here on your honeymoon but you know Alice… One person wants to meet you and Alice is on it in a heartbeat.

I smiled. "Alice will be Alice." The famous Alice phrase.

"Yea, but I see Seth got more out of it this night than anyone." I looked behind me and saw Seth with Katelyn looking over the edge of the boat.

"Yea, I'm really happy for him." I said smiling and then looking at Jacob.

"Are you sure you're okay?" My mom asked again.

"Yes mom, I'm perfectly fine. If it makes you feel better we'll go back to the party."  
"Great, now I don't have to fetch Alice."

"You know that I'd have come anyways." Alice said popping up behind us. I jumped.

"Geez Alice! Don't do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" We all busted out laughing.

"Come on, there's more people you have to see." Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Okay, okay, we're going." I said grabbing Jacob's hand at the last second and pulling him off with me.

"Only a few more hours Jake, then we can go back." I whispered.

"Sure, Sure."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Hey Jake, let's go back to the island." I said as we were dancing. It was 10:30 and I was tired of talking and dancing.

"I like that idea." He said stopping our dance and taking me to where my family was seated, talking.

"Hey mom, I'm tired, I think we are going to go back to the island." I whispered since everyone else was talking.

"Okay. Love you Renesmee, be good." She said with a wink. I gave her a hug and gave my dad a hug and said goodbye to everyone else.

"Now, when you get back to the island, hang those clothes up immediately. I don't want to hear about them being crinkled up and laying on the floor." Alice said to us.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes Alice, whatever you say Alice."

Within minutes we were on the boat and headed back. "I'm so glad you were ready to go, because I don't think my nose could take the bleach smell any longer. It was horrible." He said holding me to his side and shuddering slightly.

"Well to me, it smelled amazing."

He continued grumbling about bloodsuckers, leeches, and other choice words all the way there.  
"Thank you Jose." I said getting off the boat.

"You're welcome Mrs. Black, and Mr. Black." He said with his heavy Spanish accent.

Jacob got off the boat and started to follow me off the dock. "Poor guy doesn't know who he's working for."

I kicked off my heels and carried them, no reason to keep them on any longer. I stepped off the dock, letting the cool, damp sand squeeze through my toes. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, then started kissing my neck. The heat he emitted felt nice against the cool night's breeze. "Jake, can we at least make it back to the house; I don't want Alice to kill us." I muttered.

"Whatever you say..." He replied scooping me up and running back to the house.

As soon as we were in the house, Jacob set me off my feet and I tossed my heels. He was already taking off his jacket and started kissing me. Something in the house smelled off…

"Jake, stop…"

"Why?"

"Jake, stop, now…"

He stopped and looked into my eyes, but I was looking at the figures on the couch.

Jacob turned around and saw the two figures.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled.

"Sorry to intrude on your evening but, we needed to clear some things up." Stefan said grinning.

"What?" Jacob retorted.

"We mean you no harm; truly, we just request your assistance." Vladimir responded.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I growled, my voice stern, not showing the fear behind it.

"We just want you to talk to your family about getting your group from long ago back together so we may join up and attack the Volturi." Stefan said, his voice was raspy with age and excitement and his dark red eyes gleamed in the dim moonlight.

"Forget it." Jacob answered.

"Come now young wolf, you should see the prospect of this." Vladimir tried to persuade.

"I'll… call my father in the morning." I replied detached.

"See to it. We will bother you no more." Stefan replied pleased.

They rose from their seats and slipped out the backdoor. I watched them walk through the water and soon disappear under the waves.

"You're not really going to tell Edward are you!?" Jacob exclaimed looking me in the eyes.

"I have to. They'll figure out what to do about it." I assured him.

"Bloodsucking Romanian Creeps…" Jacob muttered wrapping me in his arms.

I didn't know what to do… we couldn't fight the Volturi, especially not with the Romanians. I knew my family wouldn't want to help a fight as drastic as what that one would be, and I knew they weren't going to get our friends to fight with them, its suicide!

"Jacob, make me forget about them." I said against his chest.

He pulled back to look at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. He put his hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes. Then without warning I was in his arms and in the bedroom.

"Jacob, clothes." I breathed as he laid me on the bed.

I unbuttoned his shirt and laid it down beside me as he undid his pants then went for my dress. I stood up, still kissing him. He unzipped my dress and let it slip to the floor. I moaned as he laid me back down on the bed. This was definitely going to be a night to remember…

"Jacob, Jacob!" No… This-this couldn't be happening… I told them I'd tell them… Why him and not me!

I shot up out of the bed gasping. Looking around the room I saw Jacob cuddled up to a pillow and sleeping soundly, for once without snoring, the alarm clock read 3:07 a.m. Clutching my chest and breathing ragged, I slipped out of bed and grabbed my robe, tugging it on silently. Then I walked out of the room silently and into the kitchen.

Filling up a glass with water, I thought about the dream…

_I rolled over onto Jacob, but he wasn't there…Sitting up, I looked around the room and noticed that his robe was gone and the bedroom door was open. I got up and walked out of the room. "Jake… you up?" The silence that followed was eerie…_

_"Jake?" I walked into the living room to see the TV on and flickering like it was broken. I grabbed the remote then turned it off. I looked around the room and noticed the backdoor to the beach was open. I walked out of the door, looking along the beach for him, but I saw nothing. I walked down the steps and slipped. I hit the sand at the bottom of the steps with a large oomph. What did I just slip on?_

_I screamed. Blood covered the steps. I crawled away fast and staggered to my feet.  
"Please don't let it be Jacob, please don't let it be Jacob…" I chanted to myself, tears rolling down my cheeks. I scurried around the house going into the forest that was in front of the house. Where could he be? I stopped and closed my eyes, taking in the scents of the forest. Then I smelled blood._

_I ran as fast as I could towards the smell, it was overpowering. I reached the area where the blood smell was coming from… My Jacob, the love of my existence and my husband lied in the cool grass; his blood covered the area. His skin was bleached in his own blood, but was pale. They must have drained his blood but didn't drink it… I collapsed to my knees in the blood, and wrapped my arms around his bloody body.  
"Jacob, Jacob!" No… This-this couldn't be happening… I told them I'd tell them… Why him and not me!_

And then I had awoken.

Shivering I drank my water. I had never in my whole life had a nightmare as vivid as this one was. I was relieved it was only a dream.

I set the glass down on the counter and returned to the bedroom. Jacob was lying diagonally using my pillow and his legs were dangling off the side of the bed. Smiling to myself, I slipped my robe back off and climbed in, slightly pushing him over to I could use my pillow. I lightly traced his face with my fingers before drifting off into a better dream.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

About a week had passed since I had my nightmare and I hadn't had a single nightmare since which was good news. We were on the couch watching movies today instead of exploring the land as Jacob called it. The movie that was on now was Timeline with Paul Walker and Gerard Butler (--my favorite actor and movie btw). My eyes were dropping with exhaust, I was sleeping a lot more often now, and I guess the late nights didn't help that but we couldn't help it. Being newlyweds was infectious…

"Ness,"

"Hmm?" I turned my head slightly from his chest to look at him.

"You can go to sleep, it won't hurt my feelings." He said softly tracing his fingers over my drooping eyes.  
"No, I'm good." I slurred.  
"You are not, don't lie to me. I always know."  
I smiled and turned back to the TV "I'm good." I slurred again.

He laughed silently and held me close to his warm body. He then began to slowly trace my veins on my hand then just trailed his fingers up and down my arms. I knew what he was doing… He was trying to put me to sleep. I kept my eyes open as best as I could but I ended up losing that battle and fell asleep.

No… Not again…

I woke up gasping. "What's wrong Nessie?" Jacob asked. I was still in his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and started sobbing.

"Nessie, tell me what's wrong."

I couldn't tell him. It hurt too much… I just continued to cry, staining his grey shirt.

_I awoke from the couch and looked around the living room. Jacob was nowhere in sight. "Jake? Where are you?" I got up sleepily and went into the bedroom. I heard the shower on as I opened the bathroom door. It smelled off…no… _

_I dashed to the shower and tore back the curtain. I collapsed to my knees. Jacob was crumpled up dead in the shower, his eyes were distant and cold. On the wall where the water hadn't hit, was a message. _

_"Blood sooths…"_

_No… not again…_

What had that meant? I wondered as I cried my eyes out on Jacob's shoulder. "Renesmee, you can always tell me… did you have a nightmare?" He asked softly.

I nodded a sob catching in my throat allowing me a few seconds to talk. "You… died… blood soothes…" I sobbed.

"Blood soothes?" he whispered to himself thoughtful.

I started to stop crying. "I don't… know what… it… could mean…" I choked out, sniffling.

"How was that in your nightmare?"

I started crying again. "Ness, show me."

I put my hand to his cheek and showed him the nightmare. After it was over I 'told' him the next one was beforehand.

He shook his head slowly and held me tighter. "It's okay, I'm right here."

I slowly controlled my crying and just laid there in his safe arms.

_Don't worry; it's only a dream…_

"Did you just say something?" I asked.

"No why?"

"Never mind."

That wasn't my voice talking to me…

"Come on, let's go hunting." Jacob said cutting my thoughts off.

I nodded reluctantly. I went to stand up and was thrown back down losing my breath. "Nessie, are you okay?" Jacob asked worried.

"That wasn't you?"

"No, you just flew backwards into me really hard." What was going on with me!?

I stood back up this time without the disturbance. "I'm good." I sighed.

I was crouched on a branch, looking over a very plump, fierce leopard. He had no idea I was waiting. With a swift movement I launched myself on the cat's back. Instantly, he tried to throw me off and bite me, but being as skilled as I was in a position where he couldn't get me even if he wanted to. I sank my teeth into his neck and drank greedily. I even tried to drink more, although I knew he was drained completely. Getting up quickly I sought my next prey, a deer that had skittered away at the noise of our tussle.  
I slowed myself down and inhaled. To my left, a good distance away was the deer, but to my right closer was something more appealing  
I took off to the right. Coming up quickly I overtook the jaguar. I was finished in mere seconds, but I wasn't satisfied.  
"You done?" Jacob asked.

"I'm still thirsty." I replied more confused than anything.

"Well there's a herd of deer to the north a bit." He replied smiling.  
"I'll be right back."

I ran to the north, following a now strong smell of deer. I stopped before I got there. I wanted to pick.

There were 10 or so deer lapping lazily at the water. I picked the biggest one and attacked.

I jumped and landed between the large one and another rather large on, they were too startled to move. I snapped both of their necks while the other deer ran off. I bent down and drained the smaller one effortlessly, then automatically moved on to the big one.

After I finished that one, I finally felt satisfied, not full, but enough.

I ran silently back to where I left Jacob. He was leaning against a tree awaiting my arrival.

"Full now?"  
"Satisfied." I replied walking up and kissing him.

He cocked his head to the side like a dog after I finished kissing him.  
"Only satisfied? You had what, 3?" He asked surprised.

"4."

His eyes bulged but he shook it off. I stood on my toes again and kissed him eagerly. He moaned and scooped me up, without breaking the kiss.

I was vaguely aware of the rest of the day. The only things I could sort out were: Jacob, heat, Jacob, pleasure, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

We laid in the bed both breathing ragged. "I like you better after you've hunted." Jacob huffed out.

"Yea, me too." I breathed. I rolled over and kissed up his chest to his lips. He returned it but was tired.  
"Ness, I need a break, I'm only one man." He breathed.

I pouted and rolled back over to my side. Then I put my feet on the floor and stood up, only to be thrown backwards again, loosing my breath.

"What the hell!?" I shouted.  
"I didn't do it." Jacob said innocently.

I knew he didn't, he never touched me, nothing touched me… it was like I was being thrown from the inside.

Persistently, I stood up again and this time wasn't thrown back, instead I felt a stab of pressure in my lower abdomen.

"Um… bathroom." I said breathlessly, running to the bathroom. I didn't need to throw up or anything, but for the first time ever, I had to pee.

I sat down confused. I had never had this urge! What the hell was going on!?

As soon as I was finished I started the shower and grabbed my towels.

I didn't think about the nightmare although I was in the area where it had taken place. The water beat against my back as I put my hands on both sides on the shower and let the water take over.

I needed to find out what was going on with me. "Renesmee," Jacob asked unsurely. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, just give me a few minutes. Um…could you cook something, I'm suddenly hungry for some people food."

"Sure…" He replied unsurely again.

I let the water soak my hair before I washed it. I had to turn the heat down on it because it was scolding and hurt.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off before I slipped my robe on. I dried my hair with the towel slightly and let it flow down my back.

I walked into the kitchen to see Jacob finishing up some pancakes. "The perfect dinner." I said inhaling.

"Yep!" He replied happily, putting the pancakes on two plates and grabbing the syrup. He sat the syrup and my plate down in front of me. "Ladies first!"  
I covered the 3 pancakes in syrup and handed it to him. Then I dug in hungrily although I had just hunted twice the normal amount.

I finished within a few minutes and waiting on Jacob to finish. "Slowpoke." I teased.  
"I like to enjoy my food, not inhale it." He muttered finishing off his pancake.

"So what are we going to do the rest of the day?" I asked.  
"Well since it is already 7 p.m. I think we should watch some TV, a movie, or play a video game.

Hmmm… "Let's play Call of Duty 4. I'm in the mood to shoot someone." I replied.  
"Call of Duty it is."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Finally!" Jacob semi-yelled. I laughed.

"You do realize that I let you win." I whispered in his ear.

"Yea, but I still won." He said defiantly.

I rolled my eyes. I was sitting on the couch, Jacob was on the floor in front of me so he could mess with me while we played and try to win. He ran his hand through his short hair and leaned back looking at me. I smiled and kissed him

"The movies make that look too easy." He complained as I kissed him upside down.

I giggled and kissed him again. "You're just too gullible." I said smiling.

"Only half the time." He grinned. I started kissing him again, but he pulled away. I pouted. "No more playtime today, I need to recharge."

He stood up and stretched, and then he picked me up and carried me with him.

He laid me on my side, covered me up, and then crawled in his side. I waited till he was situated before I cuddled closer. He was burning up!

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"You're burning up."

"I'm always this hot." He smiled at his paradox. He wrapped his arm over me. "Are you sick? You're colder…"

"No…"

"You feel… more human." He said in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not as hot as I normally am; you're more like that of a human." He said worried.

I put my hand to my forehead then my cheeks, nothing felt off… He put his nose to my skin and inhaled. "You don't smell as much like you normally do."

"Jacob, what's wrong with me?" I asked worried, on the verge of tears.  
"Nothing, nothing, I'm just thinking off… Go to sleep."

I closed my eyes, but sleep evaded me. My mind wouldn't shut down enough for me to get to sleep. I opened my eyes, Jacob was still awake. "I'm going to go wash my face, maybe that'll help." I whispered, he moved his arm and watched me get out of bed and go into the bathroom.

I closed the door after me and turned on the sink. I put my hands under the water and splashed my face, then looked up into the mirror.

_It'll all be okay… Don't worry…_

I jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

_Don't worry…Its okay…You both will be fine…_

"Who are you?" I whispered.

_Someone very, very close… we will meet soon… don't worry…_

I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen so I rushed to the toilet, leaving the sink on.

After I finished up, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bright and alert although the rest of me was not…

Another sharp pain came from my abdomen, this time it wasn't the urge to use the restroom. My hand clutched my bare skin as it moved.

"JAKE!" I screamed.

He came running in, "What happened?"

I hunched over in pain as my abdomen started to swell.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" He gripped my arms and looked at my stomach. "What the-"

"Call Carlisle, call someone, see where they are." I panted. "We have to go."

He ran into the room, I followed slowly, clutching my bare skin in pain. I grabbed a t-shirt and threw it over my head, then grabbed some underwear and slipped them on. My stomach started to move again. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. As soon as the pain dulled slightly, I put on a pair of shorts and made my way to the living room where Jacob was on the phone.  
"Give me that." I said holding out my hand. I heard Carlisle as I put the phone to my ear. "Grandpa, there's something wrong," Another pain ran through making me whimper. "Go get dressed Jake, and pack up everything." I whispered putting the phone back to my ear. "Carlisle, I don't know what's going on. It hurts really badly; I think somehow I've turned slightly more human."

_Blood Soothes…_

"Who are you!?" I screamed.

"Renesmee, it's me, Grandpa Carlisle, you need to get home as soon as possible, and your parents are still at Isle Esme so they could help you right now, but I need to see what's going on." He replied calmly.

"I know it's you." I near growled. "It's this stupid voice who I don't know."

"Voice?" Another pain rocked though making me clench my hand and cry.

"Yes, this voice that has been talking to me, it's so confusing!" I cried. "It just said blood soothes and earlier it said we'll meet very soon. Oh god it hurts!"

"You need blood!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"I just had 4 animals yesterday!"

"4!?" He asked shocked. "You still need blood, immediately." I heard some whispers and then he came back on the phone. "Your parents are on their way in a boat, stay there."

"Stay on the phone with me grandpa." I cried.

_I'm here for you, it'll be okay…_

"Shut up!" I screamed throwing my hands to my ear.

"Nessie, Nessie," Carlisle frantically called.

I put the phone back to my ear. "Renesmee?" he asked.

"Sorry. Freak out moment." I joked.

"Sit down and just talk to me. When did you notice anything strange?"

I sat on the couch despite the pain. "Well I had a really bad nightmare about a week ago." I said grimacing.

"What was it about?"

"Jacob was dead… A lot of blood…" I summed up. "I had another one today except there was a message in his blood… it said blood soothes. I was also thrown backwards by something, not Jake, something inside, and… I had to use the bathroom for the first time and I have been strangely hungry, I had a jaguar, a leopard, and two dear today and 3 pancakes. Jake also said I was colder, like a human… Plus the voice."

Jacob entered the room with the suitcases. He sat them by the door and went to me. "Are you okay?" His eyes were filled with tears. Another pain hit making me cry out.

"I have to go; your parents should be getting there within minutes." Carlisle said.  
"Okay." He hung up and I snapped the phone shut, and then leaned my head against Jacob's. He put his hands on both sides of my face.  
"Show me."

I put my hand to his cheek and showed him the pain, and all the strange things that had happened. He knew some of them but others he didn't. A loud noise resounded through the house. Our heads snapped to the front door to see my parents. Another pain. I cried out and my mom was at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong with her?" My dad asked furious.

"I don't know!" Jacob replied scared. My dad seemed to be going through his thoughts, his face changing into comprehension.

"Edward, we have to get her out of here and to Carlisle as fast now." My mom said picking me up.

My dad nodded. "Jacob, go phase and meet us at the dock. I got your suitcases.

Jacob took off running out the door as did my mom and my dad, I had the phone clenched tightly to my chest, my other hand held my stomach.

_Blood soothes…_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I awoke in a strange place. Looking around I found Jacob, my mom, Seth, and Katelyn. "Where are we?" and what happened.

"She's awake!" Katelyn squealed.

"Renesmee, are you in any pain?" My mom asked concerned.

I nodded; a dull but persistent pain was in my stomach. "Where are we?" I asked again.

"We are in Katelyn's personal Learjet."

"You have your own jet?" I asked surprised.  
"Yes but that's beside the point. Are you hearing the voice? How bad is the pain? Where is the pain?" She questioned.

"Um… no, dull, stomach." I answered confused. What happened? "How long have I been unconscious?"

"A pretty long time… you passed out on the boat, but you said something before that caught my interest." My mom replied.

"What?" Boat…?

"Blood soothes."

Then I remembered all that had happened. The pain in my stomach, me turning into more of a human, my parents coming to get me, the voice… "It was the voice. It kept saying blood soothes. Carlisle said I need blood when I was on the phone with him. Blood soothes… Blood soothes the pain!" I exclaimed finally realizing what it meant.

"Bells, please tell me she's not going to go through what you did?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"I-I'm not sure…"

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Well… We think you might be pregnant." My mom replied.

"HOW!? We used the stupid protection! Every. Single. Time!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, we know this, that's why we aren't sure about it, but to be honest, it seems most likely."

"Impossible…" I breathed.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. I felt a stab of pressure and shrieked in pain. "I'm so sorry Nessie." Jacob moaned beside me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him slowly.

"You know, if my mom's right, we're going to be parents." I whispered smiling.

"So you're not mad about it?"

I shook my head. "Think about how happy my mom was when I was born. She never thought she would have the chance to have children because she was so determined to become a vampire. Well, I guess I kinda do want a kid, and I know the process is going to be painful, but I'll be okay. I have you." I explained wincing at the painful part.

"Are you sure?" He asked smiling.

"Yes I'm sure!" I laughed.

"Phew, I'm glad that's out of the way."  
"So where is my dad?" I asked looking around the plane.

"He's flying."

"The plane!?"

"Yes…"

"He's going to kill us all." I muttered.

The intercom came on. "I heard that."

I smiled and laughed. "Love you dad!"

My eyes started to droop again; I willingly closed them and succumbed to sleep.

__

Wake up; you're home…

"Home?" I muttered opening my eyes and looking around.

"Yes Nessie, you're home." I started to sit up but realized I was being carried.

"Hey Jake." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead. Are you in pain?"

I started to reply but was hit with another wave of pain. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out. Jacob noticed it though.

"Do you want me to set you down?" I shook my head fast. I wouldn't be able to walk if he did. "I'm so sorry I did this too you."

I released a breath. "_We_ did this. It takes two." I started to clutch my stomach but was stopped by this bulge. I looked down and saw my stomach was twice the normal size.

Jacob walked through the front door of the main house. Everyone was already there, waiting patiently.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" I smiled trying to get them to cheer up some.

"Okay, Rose, go get some of the blood out of my personal fridge. Emmett, go get the hospital bed and bring it down here. Jasper, go get my equipment. Alice go get Nessie some comfortable clothes, pillows and a blanket, Edward, Bella, move the living room furniture and get it situated. Esme, go get my books." Carlisle ordered immediately.

I grinned. "I sure know how to clear a room."

"Jacob, let me see her." Jacob set me on my feet and helped me regain my balance. Carlisle put his hand on my stomach and pushed lightly on a few places. "Have you lost any blood, got any broken bones? Anything?"

"Nope, it's all good here doc."

"Where is the pain?"

I bit my lip and touched the area just underneath my now bulging stomach. Luckily that didn't hurt, but when Carlisle started probing at it with is ice cold hands, the pain started. I grit my teeth, closed my eyes tightly and dug my nails into Jacob's wrist.

"Hey doc, um… I think she's in pain." Jacob said.  
"Oh sorry..." He stopped and pulled his hands back. The pain dulled slightly. I let go of Jacob's wrist and loosened up.

Uncle Emmett came downstairs with a hospital bed held over his head. He set it in the living room where my parents had moved all the furniture, to the walls, except the TV. The bed didn't look very comfortable but I guess I would get used to it, or be in so much pain I wouldn't care. "It's okay Nessie; you will only be in the bed when Carlisle is checking you and when it starts to become difficult." My dad reassured me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

Just then, everyone else bounded into the room. "Okay, Rose, put that in a cup and get a straw for it. Jasper, Esme, set my things on the table, and Alice, you may take Nessie."

Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me to the bathroom. "Here, I got you some of your PJ's. You want to be comfortable. If you get much bigger, I'll just find you some of Emmett's shirts." I changed into the clothes which made my stomach show. "Hmm… we may need those shirts sooner than I thought…"  
"Alice,"

"Yes?"

"Can you see the baby?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "I'm not seeing anything besides some split decisions on your dad's account… but that's about it."

"What decisions?"

"I can't really tell… nothing really important though. Don't worry about it. "  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime." She replied smiling and opening the door. Everyone was talking in the living room.

"Nessie, I want you to lie on the bed so I can examine you." Carlisle said as I emerged from the bathroom.

I climbed into the bed with Jacob's help and lied on my back. Carlisle pulled my shirt up a little so he could see my stomach which was already the size of a cantaloupe. I winced as his cold hands pushed against my stomach. "There is a chance that the baby will try to come out the way you did, but there is also another chance that it'll be a regular birth." He said as he got his supplies out.

"Now this'll be cold." He said as he put some gel on my stomach.

"Whoa, that's really cold!" I jumped.

"Told you. Now hold still. He put the device on the gel and moved it around. I saw a little monitor set up that had a black and white picture that changed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the baby… Ah… here it is." He pointed at the screen where a little curled up baby was. "I'm surprised it worked, it wouldn't work when your mom was carrying you… Hmm… Well there's the elbow, and that's the head, and that's…"

"What?" I asked worried.  
"That's impossible… Its eyes are open… Edward can you hear anything from it?"

"I-I can't tell… It's all jumbled, nothing specific." A sharp pain hit that made me cry out.

"Rose, the blood." She handed me the blood and I quickly drank it all. It did nothing to help! The pain rocked though my abdomen like a tidal wave. I screamed and clenched the covers with my fists.

__

Wrong blood…

"Whoa… I heard that!" My dad exclaimed happily.

"What blood?" I near-yelled.

__

His…

His? Wait… Jacob…

__

Yes…The quicker the better and you don't need much…

"Umm… Jacob, you want to help Nessie right?" My dad asked.

"More than anything." He replied touching my hand.

"Then she needs your blood."

"How much?"

"Not that much, just enough to ease the pain."

I held his arm out to me. I bit down on his arm and let the warm blood flow into my mouth. I didn't drink much but quickly pulled away after the pain went away. I closed my eyes and collapsed against the pillow. "Thanks Jacob… Carlisle can you tell what the sex is?

"Do you want to know?" I nodded breathlessly.

"It's a boy."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

It had been two weeks since we came home and thankfully, I hadn't been in much pain and wasn't forced to be in the hospital bed; although I wasn't allowed to leave the living room unless I went to the bathroom and even then I had to have an escort. Jacob and I had been talking about baby names and still couldn't settle on one. Everyone seemed to throw in a few that were good, but not right…

I couldn't seem to figure out how I could get pregnant although we had made sure to use the protection.

"They aren't always 100% reliable, plus it's a human product." My dad said reading my mind.

I shrugged.

"What is he talking about?" Jacob whispered to me.

"He's reading my mind again… Don't worry. It's nothing important." I whispered back.

He nodded. "How about Ambrose?" Alice asked.

"Hmm…"  
"You wouldn't guess what it means she grinned looking up from the laptop.

"What?" I asked unsurely.

"Immortal."

"But we don't know if he will be."

"Actually I have been studying and there is an extreme chance that he will be. "Considering you are and Jacob is as long as he keeps phasing throughout the years and doesn't give that up." Carlisle inputted with his nose buried in his book.

"I like it." Jacob said.

"I think it should be the middle name." Rose said.

"Yeah… Hmm…" I continued thinking… Jake, Jaron, Nova…

"Hey dad, what does Nova mean?" I asked.

"I think it means New."  
I nodded in thought.

I started to get up to go to the bathroom, but was thrown back. It was like the honeymoon…

"Nessie, are you okay?" Everyone asked worried, crowding around me.

My senses started to waver; the room became blurry, disorientation… My back arched to the ceiling as a piercing scream cut through the air. "Take her upstairs, now!" Carlisle yelled.

"I can hear him." My dad breathed.

Another scream. What was going on? Who was screaming? I started to speak, but was stopped by the screaming.

"Nessie, that's you!" My dad yelled. "Carlisle,"  
"I know, I know!" A cold hand pressed against my stomach.

"Make the pain stop!" I screamed. A hot arm held my torso down. The pain was coming from my stomach and traveled down.  
"It's going to be a normal birth." Carlisle said. "Renesmee, I need you to push really hard. Jacob, help her breath."

"Come on Ness; in and out, in and out, in and out. Slowly."  
"I know how to breathe." I growled gritting my teeth and pushing.

"You're doing great! Keep pushing, I see the head. A little harder."

I screamed as I pushed my hardest. "That's it! Just a little more… He's out." I collapsed against the table.

"We're getting you fixed." I mumbled.

"Nessie, you did it!" Jacob exclaimed happily not hearing my last statement. My dad laughed.

_I love you momma…_ My eyes shot open and I looked around the room. There in Jacob's arms was our son… I started crying as Jacob handed him to me. He had Jacob's hair with my eyes. I kissed his forehead. "I love you too… Jase Nova Ambrose Black."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

*Continuation*

"…Jase Nova Ambrose Black." My son…

_You can sleep now…_

"Thanks, here, take him…" I handed Jacob Jase and let my eyes close. "Just let me sleep a few minutes." I mumbled and drifted off…

"Nessie, wake up sweetheart."

"Hmm…" I rolled over.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to wake up you've been asleep all day, it's already the next morning."

I opened my eyes to see my mom smiling. "Hi mom."  
"Hey, how'd you sleep?" she asked brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Pretty good… no nightmares." I replied.

She smiled back warmly. I stretched and sat up rubbing my eyes. "I think I need to hunt, my throat is burning." I said.  
"Good. We were worried you weren't going to go back to normal…"

"Yea, me either…" I swung my legs off the side of the bed (I was in Alice's room by the looks of it) and stood up. "I don't think I've ever slept that long, but it feels great!"

She laughed "Sleep is a good thing, are we going now or do you just want to talk?"

"Going." I followed her out of Alice's window, the quicker the better.

We barely got into the forest when I smelled my prey. North and slightly to the east was a mountain lion just waiting for me. I ran and found her laying on a rock asleep. Before I could wake her up I snapped her neck and drained her.

The predator's blood flowed down my throat with a warm feeling to it. I finished and stepped back. Not a thing on me.

I ran back to my mom who was waiting at the edge of the forest. "I think you're better at that than I am." She pouted.

I laughed. "I've done it my whole life. Can we go?" I wanted more than anything just to get back to Jase.

She nodded and started running. We reached the house within minutes; I ran inside and found Jacob with our son playing on the floor. He was already the size of a one year old.

I gasped. "It's okay Ness, he just grows faster than you did." Jacob said smiling and picking him up to bring to me.

I held out my arms for him. Tears streaked my cheeks as I held him. "Hi," I cooed.

_Are you all better?_

I nodded. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and started tickling him. His laugh was like a flowing river. I smiled and hugged him to me. His black hair was short and shaggy, already to the top of his ears. His big brown eyes seemed to pierce through me…

"So what can you do?" I whispered thinking about how he looked so much like Jacob and me.

_This and you're thinking about how much I look like you and daddy._

My eyes widened and I smiled. "Is it just to me or can you do it to anyone?" I felt like I was quizzing him, but my curiosity was too overwhelming. He smiled and looked at Jacob.

"Whoa! Was that him!?" Jacob freaked.

Jase and I laughed. "Yep, he was my little voice in my head and is our special baby."

"Can I hold him?" Alice asked coming up behind me and smiling with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course."

"Did you know I can see him?" She asked me.  
"You can?"

"Yep, I don't know how, but I sure can now that he's out of you." She giggled. "Hey Jase." She cooed.

Her eyes widened as he 'talked to her'. "Oh my Gosh! This is awesome! Hey, talk to everyone else so they can hear you." She exclaimed then whispering the last part to Jase.

He smiled widely and hugged Alice, looking at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You know, he kinda grows like the both of us…" Jacob said thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you think about it, you grew really fast and when I was becoming wolfy, I grew extremely fast."

"I guess so…" I trailed off as everyone crowded around.  
"Was that Jase?!" My mom asked shocked.

"How come I didn't already know about this?" Carlisle asked.

"How?"

"Jase?"

"Awe!"

The exclamations were endless. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and smiled as they all passed around Jase, our son.

The phone rang in the kitchen and Alice skipped off to get it. Jasper had Jase.

"It's Charlie!" Alice said loudly.

_Who's Charlie?_

"You're other Great Grandpa." I replied. My mom went and took the phone, talking excitedly.

"Dad, you, Sue, Billy and Seth need to come over; we have a new addition to the family." She said.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes." I heard him reply hanging up. I was SO glad to have my vampire senses back; being more like a human was torture.

"Seth, Grandpa, Billy and Sue are coming over." I told Jake.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have to go check in with the pack!" He kissed my cheek. "I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

I watched him run out the front door, already taking off his shoes.

_Where'd daddy go?_

"He had to go check in with his friends."

_Oh… the other werewolves?"_

"Yep. Can I have him back now?" I asked Uncle Emmett who was tickling him.  
"Sure."

I took Jase and sat down on the floor by some toys. "What do you want to play with?" He pointed to a bunch of Lego's. "Lego's it is."

We had been building with the Lego's for about 5 minutes when there was a knock at the door.

Uncle Jasper answered it, letting in Grandpa Charlie, Sue, and Billy. "Where's the baby?" Charlie asked. I was so glad he knew all about us.

I picked up Jase and carried him to the entrance. "Hey Grandpa, this is Jase."

Charlie's jaw dropped. "When did you have him!?" He exclaimed hurt.

"Yesterday morning, I just woke up not too long ago."

"So he grows like you did?"

I nodded. "He grows a little faster. Do you want to hold him?"

He held out his arms and I handed him Jase who was smiling. "Go ahead sweetie; show them your special talent…"

He smiled and looked at Charlie. I leaned down and hugged Billy. "Hey Billy, how are you?"

"I'm great, where's Jake?"

"Out with the pack. He'll be back in a few."

Charlie gasped, then Sue, then Billy. "That was him!?" Charlie exclaimed. Sue was just silent, her jaw dropped, Billy was in as much shock as Charlie.

I nodded. My parents both put their hands on my shoulders and smiled. I wrapped my arms around their waists and hugged them. Charlie passed Jase to Billy.

"Hey big boy, you look just like your daddy. I see he got your eyes." Billy commented.

"And the rest is like Jake."

"I wouldn't go that far, you're in him a lot more than you realize." My dad said.

I gave him a questioning look and he smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just trust me."

Billy handed Jase to Sue. "Are you going to be like your daddy and become wolf?" She questioned sweetly. I gave Grandpa Charlie a hug.

"Carlisle, do you know if he will be?" Aunt Rose asked.

"I think so… Jacob had to imprint on someone who is able to pass on his genes and since he imprinted on Renesmee, Jase should be able to once he's reached his full development. I'm going to have to do some calculations on that time period but that'll take a bit to work on."

"Tell them his whole name!" Alice said excitedly.

I smiled. "Jase Nova Ambrose Black."

"It's pretty." Sue said cooing to Jase. "Why two middle names?"

"Well Nova means new and he's as new as it gets. Ambrose means immortal, Alice picked that one."

"Where'd you get Jase?"

I shrugged. "It's sorta a mix of Jake's and my name, so to speak, plus I think it fits."

Just as she was handing me Jase, Jake and Seth busted through the door. "I wanna hold him!" Seth called smiling happily. Katelyn came in the door slowly smiling.

I handed him over with a smile. "Hi buddy!" His reaction to Jase's talent wasn't as shocked, Jake must have told him. "I'm Uncle Seth."

Jase smiled and pointed at Katelyn. "Yes, she's just like your momma, that's Katelyn, she's my friend." Katelyn smiled and walked up to Seth.  
"Hey little man. You're adorable!"

We all retreated to the living room, which was back to normal, no hospital equipment. Jase was passed around the room throughout the rest of the day. About lunchtime we all (minus the vampires) ate lunch. Even Katelyn and I ate. Jase had as much food as Charlie did which was funny. I was glad he ate human food.

"Well I think we need to get going, I think it's this little man's bedtime." Grandpa Charlie said smiling with wrinkles stretching. Saying our 'goodbyes' and 'see you laters', Grandpa Charlie, Sue and Billy left, rather unwilling to leave Jase.

As soon as they were out the door, Alice was jumping up and down. I picked up Jase and kissed his head. "What is it Alice?"

"You three, to the garage now." She said indicating Jacob, Jase, and I. We walked out into the garage. "Bella, Edward, put the blindfolds on them." I started to protest but was cut off my Alice taking Jase. "Don't worry; I'm just going to hold him. Bella, Edward, car." I was helped into the backseat of my dad's Volvo.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked.

Alice giggled. "Just on a little trip…"

About 10 minutes later the car stopped and we were helped out. Jase was giggling. We were led by my parents slowly ahead. "Okay, take off the blindfolds." The blindfold was swiftly removed and I blinked back adjusting to the light.

"Where are we?" The area seemed familiar but I just couldn't place it.

"Your new home." Alice said turning us around. I gasped.

A small little house much like my parent's was sitting in front of us. It was like a log cabin with a two glass windows and a cheery wood door. It had a really large garage off to the side. Jacob grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"You know, I think this is starting to become a tradition…" My mom said with a laugh.

Alice stepped in front of me and held out a key. "We had already made this as soon as Jake here proposed. I'm surprised your mom could keep it a secret… Kidding Bells! Esme and I decorated while everyone else did all the building." She said proudly. "Well, hope you like it… The house is only a few miles away. We thought you would want to be more near your beach and in La Push… Anyways, enough talking, here's Jase, and enjoy…"

We walked into the house and were amazed. On the walls were pictures of Jake and I, even some of Jase, Jake and I… I don't see how they do it… It had a black leather couch by the fireplace and a large bookshelf with all my books. It even had some of Jake's stuff from his old room and some Pack memorabilia.

"We're home…"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

We walked down the hall in awe of how great they did. We opened a door that was to the right and saw a baby's bed with tons of boy's toys and a dresser. I carried Jase over to the bed and laid him in it gently. I leaned over the railing and kissed his head. His eyes drooped closed and he was out in seconds.

"I think that's a new record." Jacob teased quietly. I turned around and walked out of the room, Jacob followed closing the door after us.

"What do you say we go find our room…?"

He grinned. "After you…" I walked down the hall a ways and finally found another door on the left. I opened the door and was stunned. "It's exactly like our room on the island…"

"Whoa… talk about déjà-vu…" Jacob said. I walked in and ran my hands over the wolf comforter. "They didn't leave a thing out! Look at this," I looked up and saw him by another door. "The exact same bathroom with it, I bet the closet is back there too…" He closed the bathroom door shaking his head. "Do they have nothing better to do?" I wasn't even listening to his ramblings; my mind was elsewhere… at the island…

I closed the distance between us and put my hand on his shirt and started pulling it off of him. He helped take it off and threw it across the room. His hands were taking my shirt off while my hands were in his hair, my lips crushing his. My shirt flew across the room and landed on top of his with extreme accuracy. I was off my feet and in his arms in the next second, my shorts were being ripped off smoothly.

He laid me on the bed, hovering over. "I love you." He breathed in my ear. I put my hands on the side of his face and pulled his lips to mine.

'I love you too'. I said with my talent. 'Forever and Always…'

A knocking sound awoke me the next morning. I pulled the sheet up and looked around the room. At the window was Alice.

I sighed and signaled for her to go to the front door. I went to the closet which was just like the one on our island and grabbed some clothes to stick on, something Alice likes… I walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me silently as to not wake Jacob. Alice was coming out of Jase's room carrying him. "Hey Alice. Why the early visit?" Jase was still asleep.

"Carlisle wants you to bring Jase over so he can start taking his measurements."

"Okay, let me go get Jake up." I looked at Jase and was stunned… He looked like he could be at least 2. I walked back into my bedroom and crawled in the bed.

"Jake, wake up." I whispered in his ear shaking him.

"'Ive ore 'inutes" He mumbled incoherently. I giggled.

"Come on Jake, we have to go back to the main house so Carlisle can check on Jase." I shook him some more. He turned his head to me, peeked open an eye and then grabbed my waist, throwing me under the covers. His arms wrapped around me and buried his face in my hair.

I turned around as best as I could. "Jake." I whined.

"No, we're staying right here."

"Please Jake…"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

He groaned. "Why can't we just stay here, away from all the bloodsuckers."  
"Hey, those bloodsuckers are my family."

"Don't remind me."

"Jake!"

"Sorry. Please don't make me go?"

"You need to be there too, it's for Jase…" He loosened his arms up, allowing me to turn around. "Jake…"

"I know I know… why can't I be woken up to a kiss?"

I laughed. "Because, I was woken up by Alice…"

"Ugh… She's here?"

"YES I AM! Now get your lazy butt out of bed." Alice yelled from in the room. I laughed and kissed Jacob.

"Happy?"

"A little…"

"Good, now get out of the bed before she kills us both." I threw back the sheet but made sure Jacob was still covered.

I crawled out of the bed. "Come on Alice; let's go get Jase something to eat."

She walked out of the bedroom, carrying the sleeping Jase. "You seriously need to train that dog." She grumbled. I glared at her. "Sorry… meant to keep that to myself."

I started cooking pancakes and had about 8 done when Jacob came into the kitchen. He kissed my cheek and grabbed a plate, putting the five on his plate. "Hey, those were for Jase."

"He's asleep, he won't mind." I cooked 4 more for Jase and cleaned up the kitchen.

_*Pancakes?_

"Yes Jase, I made pancakes just for you. Daddy just stole the other ones." I grinned.

I turned around to see Jase waking up in Alice's arms, yawning and stretching. His eyes rested on the pancakes with syrup covering it and he smiled.

Alice handed him a fork and he dug in.

5 minutes later Jase had finished his and Jake was on his 7th. "There's too much." He said with his mouth full. I walked over to his plate took his fork and cut the last pancake in half. Then I stuck one of the halves in my mouth and ate it.

"I was going to eat that!" I smiled and swallowed the pancake.

"There, now there's not that much left, hurry up and finish up. We need to get going."

He ate the half in one bite. "I'm 'one." He said with his mouth full.

Alice cleaned up Jase and we all got in her car. "I'm glad you're here Alice, I really did not want to run through the woods trying to find my way back to the house." I said from the back seat.

"A pleasure to be of service!"

Within minutes we were at the main house. Something didn't seem right…We got out of the car; I was clutching Jase tightly to my chest. "Alice, something's wrong…" I whispered standing close to her side; Jacob was on my other side.

"I know… it's my kind…"

Something clicked in my brain… No…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Jake… I never told them…"

"Never told them wh- Oh. OH CRAP!"

"What is it?" Alice asked worried.

"After the party on the boat, we went back to the house and well, Stefan and Vladimir were there, and I told them I'd talk to everyone about us helping them to defeat the Volturi but I was so caught up in Jase, I totally forgot!" I quickly explained eyeing the house.

"If it was them, I should have seen it coming…" she started walking towards the house. I followed behind slowly.

"No, there's something else…"

She opened the door slowly and looked around. The house looked normal except nobody was home… It smelled like there had been some vampires here but there had been some here…

"Nobody's here…" Jake said stating the obvious.

Alice proceeded through the house looking for anything that would tell us where they went.

_Check the dinning room table_.

I walked to the dining room table and saw a note.

_To whoever gets this first,_

_ Sorry we had to leave, Stefan and Vladimir stopped by… Alice, you will know where to look for us… think about the diner…_

_ Love, _

_ Jasper_

_ P.S. Renesmee, Jacob and Carlisle says don't worry about how fast Jase is growing, he'll check on him once we meet up.*_

"Alice!" She was at my side within seconds. She snatched the note and read over it quickly.

"We have to go. I know exactly where they are…"

"Philly?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Jacob, before Jasper and I went to the Cullen's I had met him at this little diner that is surprisingly still standing… We weren't always with the Cullen's."

"Oh… Well… I didn't know that…"

We were in Alice's Porsche going like 100 mph. She had wasted no time getting out of there and on the road.

_Momma, don't worry, they'll be okay…_

"I know…"

A little while later, we pulled in slowly to a little diner. Alice parked the car and we all got out. The sky was a deep black with the threatening rain clouds. We all walked into the little diner, Alice was heading straight for the bar. "Hello, could you tell me if a rather large family was here?"

"Are you Miss Alice Cullen?" The brunette waitress asked with a Southern Accent. Odd considering we were up north…

"Yes I am."

"Here ya go darlin', a cute blonde boy left this for you." She said with a wink, handing her a letter.

"Thank you ma'am." Alice turned and walked out of the diner, we followed quickly.

"I was hungry…" Jacob pouted.

Alice ripped open the letter as we went to her car.

She read it aloud:

_Dear Alice,_

_ Sorry to have to make you follow us like this but it was Edward's idea (for the record). Just follow the road down and turn at the first drive out of the diner's view. _

_ I love you, I'll see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Jasper_

_P.S. Jake, Ness, Edward and Bella say they love you and Jase.*_

Alice cussed under her breath. "Did she-?"

"Yes Jacob, I just cussed." Alice spat at him. He flinched back.

"Here Jake, hold Jake, I'm going to drive." I said.

Alice reluctantly went to the passenger's side, I let Jake and Jase get in then got in. I was surprised that she was letting me drive her Porsche.

I turned on the road and started driving slowly. "Jake, tell me when you can't see the diner."

"'kay."

"Can't see it." He said about half a minute later. I slowed down and looked left and right for the first drive.

"There's one, it's a dirt road." Alice said.

I pulled down the road and drove slowly. "This is killing my car…" Alice pouted.

I drove the car down the bumpy dirt road. We came up on a little house. It looked like it had been abandoned. I stopped the car and we got out. Alice took a deep breath. "Jazz has been here." She said.

Jacob grabbed my hand as we approached the house. I reached the door and knocked. The door immediately flew open. Alice squealed and threw herself in Jaspers arms. This was a bit awkward… I walked around them and into the little house. My mom was the first to grab me and pull me into a tight hug. "Mom… Can't… Breath…"

"Oops… Sorry…We were just so worried you might go back to the house and they would be there… It's a good thing Edward had Jasper write the notes."

"Yea… So what happened with Stefan and Vladimir?"

My mom looked at my dad. "I'll tell them…" My mom sighed reluctantly. "Stefan and Vladimir knocked on the door like a normal person, but they weren't alone… they brought a few immortal children to use as a "persuasion". Jasper quickly took out the immortal children and we the rest of us backed them out of the house. They ran off saying they'd be back soon and that our family would pay. Just a little jolt is all."

"That doesn't seem that bad…" I replied.

"You didn't hear what they were thinking…" My dad replied with a shudder.

"What were they thinking?" Jake asked.  
My dad closed his eyes and shook his head. "That bad?"

"Yes Jacob, that bad."

_Told you everyone was okay…_ I smiled and turned to Jase who was looking around from Jake's arms. He saw me turning to him and held his arms out. I grabbed him and turned around.  
"Carlisle, can you measure Jase now?"

"Ah yes, of course. Could you hold him out for me?" I held him out like he said. He pulled out a tape measure and started taking him measurements. Jase giggled at the touch of the cold tape measure.

"So how long are we going to have to stay here?" I asked.

"Better not be long." Rosalie snapped glaring at my dad. Emmett wrapped his arms around her reassuringly.

He rolled his eyes. "Not long, we can go back tonight."

"Thank God! I don't have to be in these clothes for more than a day." Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, knowing you, you probably have a trunk full of clothes in your car right now." My mom said rolling her eyes.

Alice thought for a second then lit up. "I do!" She skipped out of the house, towing Jasper with her.

We all laughed. Carlisle finished up with Jase. "Now, can I hold my grandson?"

"Of course." I handed him Jase who was smiling, taking in his surroundings.

Uncle Emmett started to complain about wanting to hold Jase but was cut off with a piercing scream.

I darted out of the house followed by everyone else. "EDWARD, EMMETT, GET JASPER NOW!" Alice yelled trying to hold him back. The brown headed waitress from the Dinner was staggering forward clutching her stomach where blood was seeping through her uniform. Her neck was also bleeding. Alice and I shot to her as she started to collapse. Luckily, Alice caught her. "CARLISLE!" Alice yelled frantically. I checked her neck to see why it was bleeding and I gasped.

"Alice, she's been bitten…" My mom was beside me in an instant. Carlisle had handed Jase to Jacob who was standing stunned on the porch.

"Bella, do you think you can try to suck the poison out?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"I- I don't think I can…"

"I can."

Everyone looked at me. "I can." I stated firmly again. Carlisle nodded and started to inspect her stomach which looked as if it had been torn out. The blood was tempting but I had more control than any vampire. I closed my eyes and pressed my mouth to her neck where she was originally bitten, I could feel her warm blood flowing through her veins but I could also taste the venom, I started to suck it out, making sure not to follow any of it. My eyes wouldn't turn red from the blood like a vampire's but I would feel guilty. I kept sucking, surprised at the amount of venom I could taste, it was running fast and if she wasn't already bleeding, I would think she'd be screaming right now. My mouth was full so I pulled away and turned to the side, spitting it all out, then resumed to ridding her body from the poison. There wasn't much left, her blood started to change back to its normal flow. I finished sucking it all out and pulled back quickly. Spitting the blood out, my mom patted me on the back.

"You did great…" I heard her say. I looked up at the woman to see her eyes lids fluttering as she tried to open them.

"Grandpa, what happened to her stomach?" I asked. Somehow he had obtained some suturing items and was sewing her up at vampire speed.

"I think it was the immortal children…" He replied. My mom reached around me and licked the woman's neck, covering the slight holes. She pulled back and spit the blood that was on her tongue out on the ground. I was proud of her.

"Almost done…" Carlisle muttered.

Alice was surprisingly still on the other side, keeping control of her want. Her eyes glazed over, focused on something far off… a vision.

Quickly she snapped out of it and gasped. "What is it Alice?" My mom asked.

"They're going to Volterra…"

"Are they trying to die?" I asked shocked.

"They got the Denali's…"

"That wouldn't be enough…" I muttered. My mom was already gone, looking for my dad. I looked around for Jacob and saw him staring at us perplexed. My eyes locked with his and he snapped out of it. He starred down at Jase with wide eyes. Then he ran with Jase to us.

"Carlisle, she's not breathing, she's lost too much blood." Alice cried.

"I know! I can't do anything!"

"Jake, don't bring him over here!" I said as Jacob neared. He stopped for a short second but continued. Then he set Jase on his feet.

I watched in utter horror as Jase walked to my Carlisle's side and laid a hand on his arm. Carlisle nodded and backed up, taking his supplies with him. Gently, Jase's laid his tiny hands on the woman's stomach. The suture Carlisle had half finished came undone as her stomach put itself back together.

"Oh my god…" I breathed. Her stomach finished going back together and Jase removed his hands. He held them up to me.

_Momma, I need to wash them._ Jake picked him up and carried him back to the house slowly.

The waitress gasped, her eyes flying open. "What happened to me? Where am I?" She asked looking around, and then laying her eyes on the blood that was on her shirt.

"Why is my shirt ripped and bloody?"

"Ma'am, you saved my baby, don't you remember?" I improvised.

"S-saved your… baby?" She asked confused.

"Yes, my son, you sucked the venom from the snakes out of him." I hope that would work…

"I-I did?"

"Yes you did."

"Why is my shirt ripped?"

"You tore pieces off to help cover the wound."

"Oh… is he- is he okay?" She asked sitting up.

"Yes, you saved his life by getting all the venom out." Yes! It worked!

"I did." She said sternly.

"Yes you did, but I think you left your dinner unattended…"

She scrambled to her feet. "I have to go back! I'll get fired if I leave it!" She took off running.

"It worked…" I breathed smiling.

"That was Amazing Nessie!" Alice exclaimed.

I blushed. "Thanks." Then my mind wandered to Jase. "Jase!" I got up and ran into the house. Jacob was sitting on the couch, bouncing Jase on his lap.

"Momma!" Jase exclaimed seeing me. I smiled and grabbed him from Jacob. He said momma… Tears welled up in my eyes as I kissed his little dimpled cheeks. Jacob got up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I hugged Jase tightly, letting my tears fall.

_Don't cry Momma…_

"It's okay, they're happy tears." I replied.

The door behind me opened up. I turned slightly to see who it was.

Everyone entered the room, Alice had her arms around Jasper, consoling him, Esme was under Carlisle's arm, Rose and Emmett were holding hands and my parents were talking low. Jacob moved so I could turn around completely.

"How did Jase do that?" Alice asked seeing my smiling son.

_Names mean things…_

I looked at him confused. "What does Jase mean?" I asked looking at my son.

"Healer." He said smiling.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Whoa… didn't see that one coming…" Uncle Emmett said. Jase laughed and we all laughed with him.

Suddenly something came back to my mind. "Alice!"

"Yes?"

"The Denali's!"

"Wh- Oh I can't believe I forgot! We have to warn the Volturi and try to get the Denali's back!"

"Warn the Volturi?" Rosalie asked puzzled.

"Stefan and Vladimir are going to get the Denali's now! They are going to use them to help fight the Volturi!"

My dad had his phone to his ear in an instant. Hopefully the Romanian Vampires hadn't reached them yet… They were just here…

I could fairly hear the other end of the phone. "Hello? Hello? Sorry, I'm not in right now, please leave your na- Hello?"

"Tanya!?"

"Oh… Hello Edward." She sounded bored.

"Tanya, you, Kate, Nahuel, Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett need to get out of there now. The Romanian vampires are coming to "recruit" you to help fight the Volturi…"

"The Romanian vampires? You mean the creepy ones that wanted to fight 10 years ago?"

"Yes, Stefan and Vladimir."

"Edward," her voice sounded strained. "We'll be fine. Besides we aren't even in Alaska, we are down in South America."

"South America?"

"Yes, you know the continent below North America? Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go now, I have a wedding to attend to." With that she hung up.

"Well… that was…" My dad said.

"Helpful." I ended.

"Yes… helpful…" He then seemed to be having a silent conversation with my mom.

"So, before the whole freak out, we were talking about going home tonight?" Jacob prompted.

"Yes, Stefan and Vladimir won't be bothering us for a while." Alice replied looking at my parents with a confused expression.

"Alice…" My dad warned.

"I can't help seeing what I see!" She took a confused Jasper's hand and walked out of the house.

"Dad, what did Alice see?" I asked.

"We're going to go now… call us if you need us…" Emmett said.

"Dad! What did Alice see?!" I asked loudly. He just closed his eyes and shook his head.

I looked at Jase who was looking at me. 

_*Momma, I don't think Grandpa wants anyone else to know…I don't like it though…_

"Dad, please?"

"Edward, if we do this, we can't leave her out of it." My mom whispered strained.

"Tell me dad." Why was he keeping something from me? Is it bad? The questions in my head rambled on.

"No Renesmee, I don't *_want_ to keep this from you, I just think that you would be angry with me." He said in answer to my thoughts.

"Us." My mom interjected.

"Edward! Tell her what you need to already!" Jacob snapped. My dad shot him a glare which shut him up. Does Jacob know?

"No, he doesn't."

"If you're going to answer my thoughts why not the main question?!" I snapped. Jase recoiled slightly but was still attentive to the conversation.

"Pwease Grandpa?" Jase asked. Tears were starting to brim over in both Jase's and my eyes.

He sighed heavily and looked at Jase and me. "I'm thinking about helping Stefan and Vladimir…" he whispered barely where I could hear.

"You're what!?" How could he be thinking this!?

"I'm thinking about helping Stefan and Vladimir." He said louder meeting my gaze.

"Why?!" I was absolutely shocked.

"I think the Volturi need to be replaced. Our world will be safer."

I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling at him. "Dad, the Volturi are fine, there is no reason to try to overrun them. It's suicide! Besides, you've seen what those Romanian creeps are doing; they are breaking one of the main rules! Immortal Children. Do you really want to associate yourself will monsters that attack innocent waitresses!? Do you!?" My voice had risen in the middle of my speech. He needed to understand.

"No…" He whispered looking at the ground. "I just can't sit here though. The Volturi are getting stronger and soon they will try to control us, to hurt us."

"See Dad, that's where you're messed up. The Volturi aren't going to try to overrun us. They know better and they know that in an instant we can get together a big group of vampires to stand with us. They are not going to hurt us!" I stressed yelling. Jacob took Jase and held him tight. "You know what I think; I think you just *_want _to fight to fight them. You are aching to be able to rip Demitri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, apart! You just want this for your own benefit. For your own… Security!"

He flinched back. "No… I don't want that…"

"Yes you do, and you know it! I'm sorry dad, but I'm not letting either of you go after some Royal brats just because you want to! Especially not with the Romanian monsters! Do you realize that they threatened us? They were in our house during the honeymoon, trying to threaten us into getting all of our family to help them fight. Do you realize that they went after *_me_ during the vacation so they could try to get at the Volturi? And if it wasn't for Jase, we would have a dead waitress on our hands. My son, my 2 day old son was the only one who could save her!"

"Yes, I do realize that…" he whispered. I had never, ever got my dad to succumb under me. But I was too mad and hurt to care.

"I am *_not_ going to loose my parents to a fight that can be prevented, that shouldn't happen." I growled. I then grabbed Jacob's free hand that wasn't holding Jase and towed them with me out the door.

Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice all looked up as I stormed past them, going into the woods with my boys. We got out of hearing range and I stopped and collapsed on the ground crying uncontrollably.

Jacob sat down and wrapped his arms around me; Jase was squeezed in between the both of us, but was hugging me tightly. I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder and allowed all my emotions to run wild, sending me into fits of hysteria. I felt horrible knowing that Jase had to see me like this.

_Its okay Momma, I don't like grandpa's idea either._

"I… don't… want… them … to… go…" I choked out.

"I know you don't… It's okay… We won't let them…" Jacob whispered kissing my head.

After about 20 minutes or so, I calmed down and stopped crying. Jacob rubbed my back soothingly and Jase laid his head against my chest.

"Do you think we should go back?" I asked.

Jacob pulled away and looked at me, and then he wiped my eyes. "Yes, I think we should. Besides, I'm starving!"

I laughed and let Jacob help me up. I took Jase from his arms and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry you had to see your momma like that."

"It's okay; I wouldn't want you to go anywhere." I sill couldn't believe I had had him only 2 days ago, he already looked like he could be 3.

We walked back to the little house and saw everyone sitting beside Alice's Porsche talking. As soon as they saw us, they all jumped up and hugged us.

"I'm sorry Nessie… I shouldn't have been thinking that…" my dad said wrapping his arms around me.

"It's okay dad, just don't bring it up again…"

"Can do." He smiled.

My mom hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry too…"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I was going to go with him… We shouldn't have even thought about it, nevertheless bring it up in a conversation."

Oh… "It's fine mom…"

Uncle Emmett bounded up smiling really wide… It kinda creeped me out… He wrapped me up in a hug as soon as my mom had let me go. "Good Job!" Good job? What?

"He's proud that you made me listen to you. And that you yelled at me." My dad answered.

"Ah… Figures…"

"I don't think Bella was even able to do that to him!" he laughed. "I'm proud of you kiddo."

"Umm… thanks?" He moved out of the way to let Alice hug me.

"I saw all of that coming and I still don't think I can believe it." She said.

I laughed. "Neither can I…" Everyone gave me sentimental hugs and played with Jase.

"Hey, can I shoot an idea out?" Jacob asked and my dad laughed. "Shut up Bloodsucker, quit reading my mind."

"What do you want to talk about?" Carlisle asked clearing the air.

"I think we should go somewhere and eat…"

"Me too!" Jase interjected.

I grinned and kiss our son's head, making him smile.

"Food it is."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Geez Jake, how much are you going to eat?!" I laughed. We were at a McDonald's down the road from the diner. We thought against going back there, the lady might think something…

"As muc as I can" He said with his mouth full. He had already eaten nearly 3 Big Mac's, 3 large fries, and drank 5 extra large Dr. Pepper's. Jase had already eaten 2 kids' meals but was done.

"Hurry up dog unless you want to stay at McDonald's for the rest of your life." Aunt Rose snarled. He glared at her and stuffed the rest of his 3rd burger in his mouth.

"Bedder?" She rolled her eyes and jumped down from the table, towing Uncle Emmett behind her. I picked up Jase from the high chair and got up. Jacob grabbed the bag which had another kids' meal and 2 more Big Mac's and fries. I grinned as we left the restaurant.

We got in Alice's Porsche and started heading home.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see this place…" Jacob muttered getting out of the car. I nudged him giggling. We walked into the main house. Everyone else was already here; vampires were much faster than even Alice's Porsche.

"Too you long enough!" Emmett boomed from the couch.

"Hey, we have a baby!" Jacob said smiling.

"Excuses, excuses…"

We sat on the couch and watched some TV with Jase. I laid my head against Jacob's shoulder and started dozing off.

"Hey can someone give us a ride back to the house? Ness is dozing off and Jase is already asleep." I heard Jacob ask.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled unintelligibly. I heard my mom laugh.

"I'll take them in Nessie's Car so they'll have a vehicle." My mom said.

I felt Jase be taken from my arms and instinctively I reached out for him. "It's okay, he's not going far." Jacob whispered to me while picking me up.

The last thing I remembered was Jacob's warm skin before I succumbed to sleep.

_Momma, wake up!_ "Come on Momma, wakey, wakey!" I opened my eyes to see Jase sitting on my stomach, bouncing up and down smiling. He now looked like an average 5 year old. His hair had grown down a little past his shoulders. "Get up Momma! SpongeBob is on!"

"Which one?" I asked smiling.

"The shoelace one!" He yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, don't wake up daddy though."

"Okay!" he whisper yelled and crawled off the edge of the bed. I slid out from under the covers and on the floor, then I walked silently out of the room. Jase was on the couch, bouncing up and down on the couch and singing with SpongeBob. "You go over and out, left to right, loopdy loop and you pull em tight, it's like bunny ears on a Christmas bow, lace em up and you're ready to go, loopdy loop and pull and your shoes are lookin' cool!" His singing was so good, much better than silly SpongeBob. I smiled and plopped down on the couch with him. His face lit up as I started singing with him.

"You go over and out, left to right, loopdy loop and you pull em tight, it's like bunny ears on a Christmas bow, lace em up and you're ready to go, loopdy loop and pull and your shoes are lookin' cool!" We sang laughing. He was overly hyper…

"That's because I kinda got into the cabinets…" he said nervously.

"What did you get into young man?" I asked using motherly firmness.

"Well, Alice told me yesterday that there were some sweets, so I looked and…" He hopped off the couch and went to the cabinets. Then like the little monster he was, he jumped up on the counter and opened the cabinet above the stove. My eyes nearly popped out of my head!

The whole thing was filled with boxes of starcrunches, Swiss rolls, fudge rounds, oatmeal cream pies, honeybuns, and… Oreos! I was going to kill Alice! But, not until I ate the Oreos. I slowly got up and went to the cabinet transfixed. "We aren't going to tell your dad about this…" I said grabbing the package of Chocolate double stuffed Oreos and Jase's waist.

"Okay!" Jase quickly grabbed the fudge rounds and shut the door. I carried him and my new snack back to the couch.

"You can't be that hyper or your daddy is going to kill us both… okay?"

He nodded smashing a fudge round into his mouth whole, getting chocolate on the corners of his mouth. I tore open the Oreos and stuffed a few in my mouth. I moaned over the sweetness.

"I'm the only one who's supposed to make you do that…" A whisper said in my ear.

I swallowed the cookies and looked to my right. My husband had caught us! I grinned. "Hey Jake!"

He smiled. "Oreos?"

"Chocolate Double stuffed."

"Where'd you find those?" He was grinning wide, I just noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt.

I looked at Jase and saw him pointing at me, hiding his box behind his back, chocolate was smudged on the corner of his lips. I glared at him and turned back to Jase. "Um…" Just then the door flew up and I heard Alice bound in. "It was her!" I yelled pointing.

Alice stopped. "What did I do?" She asked innocently.

Jacob grabbed my Oreos and it took everything in me not to jump and snatch them from him. He waved them for Alice. "These, and," He reached over behind Jase and took his box of fudge rounds. "These."

Alice grinned. "Oh yea! We stocked a bunch of sweets up! I told Jase about them yesterday."

"There's more?!" He asked astonished. I tried not to laugh but it slipped. He glared at me and looked back to Alice. If I could just jump at the right time…

"Of course!" I flew over the couch, grabbing the package of Oreos. Score!

"Momma!" Jase whined. "You could have grabbed mine too!"

I laughed and walked into the kitchen, Alice and Jacob following. "Sorry, I had to save them…" I replied clutching the mouthwatering cookies to my chest.

I reached the stove and stood on my toes to open the cabinet. "Alice you could have told him this was it!" I complained letting Jacob take in the sight.

"I call the starcrunches!" He yelled jumping and grabbing them, tossing the fudge rounds on the counter in the process. Slyly, I grabbed those and tossed them back to Jase. He squealed with joy and we all laughed.

"So Alice what brings you over here?" I asked.

"I called earlier. Carlisle wanted to see Jase."

"Yea, she woke me up." Jacob said stuffing a starcrunch in his mouth.

"That explains it… Wait till we get cleaned up and we'll be right over."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Alice, I sent you for them over an hour ago." Carlisle said as we walked into the door.

"We had a little incident with chocolate…"

My dad, evidently reading our minds, started breaking out into fits of hysteria. "Jacob… Did you really take the starcrunches?" He asked through laughter.

Standing defiantly, he said, "Sure did!"

My dad was dying of laughter now. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Hey little missy, I can't believe you were freaking out over your Oreos…" My dad said.

"Hey! Those were mine…" I growled.

He just continued laughing and walked out of the room shaking his head. 'You raised me!' I yelled in my mind.

"No, your mother raised you!" He yelled back.

I laughed and watched as Carlisle looked Jase over. "What did you get into this morning?" Carlisle asked Jase.

"Fudge rounds!" he yelled excitedly.

"Come on Ness; let's go outside for a bit, the bleach smell is getting on my nerves." Jake whispered in my ear.

"Okay…" I replied giggling at Jase. "Hey Grandpa, we're going outside for a bit."

"Okay." I followed Jacob out of the front door, closing it behind me, He walked down a few of the steps and then stopped at the bottom and sat down, and I sat beside him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Jake, I know this isn't about the smell, you're used to that…"

"You're right… I'm worried…"

"About what?"

"Well-"

"Hey dog, go chew your bone somewhere else!" Rosalie yelled walking up. We both growled as she laughed. Uncle Emmett just shook his head.

"Hey blondie, what do you call a smart blonde?" Jacob asked grinning.

She glared at him. "I don't know… what?"

"A Golden Retriever."

"Hmph!" She stomped up the stairs leaving Emmett.

"Good one." He whispered.

"I heard that!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes and trotted up the stairs, going in the house swiftly.

"Now, what are you worried about?" I asked.

"Never mind… It's nothing…" He said getting up.

"Jake… I know it's not 'nothing'…" I said getting up and following him. I put my hand on his cheek showing him how he was acting.

He sighed. "I'm worried about Jase…" he whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't want him to be like me…"

"You mean you don't want him to be a shape shifter?" I asked confused.

"Yea…"

"Jake… If he is going to be like you… It won't be for a while… Sure he grows nearly 3 times as fast as we did, but who knows... he'll be fine no matter what… He has you…" I said thoughtful.

I looked in his eyes as he smiled. "Thanks."

I took his face in my hands, stood on my toes and kissed him. He scooped me up in his arms and started running. I giggled and continued kissing him. He continued running to who knows where and surprisingly didn't break our kissing.

Then suddenly he stopped running and set me on my feet, pulling back out of our kiss but moved his lips to my neck. I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked against jaw line.

"You…"

He took my strap to my shirt with his teeth and pulled it off my shoulder. His breath was hot against my already hot skin. "Jacob…"  
"Hmmm?" he was now tugging my other strap off.

"Jase is going to be wondering where we are…"

He groaned and looked up into my eyes. "5 minutes?" He asked smoldering me with his eyes.

"No Jake! We have tonight…"

He thought about it for a minute and nodded, frowning. I put my hand on his cheek and showed his last night and every night we spent together…

I smiled as his face went from frowning to smiling wider and wider with each picture. "I think you'll manage…" I said smiling and removing my hand. "Now… let's go… I'm in the mood for a good mountain lion…"

He nodded and took off to phase. I hadn't hunted in a while and was extremely parched.

He came back in his gorgeous wolf form and licked me. I giggled. "I'll race you… Whoever gets the bigger one wins…" He nodded and stood beside me, ready to run. "Ready… Set…Go!" I yelled taking off.

Going to the right I smelled a group of deer, skipping them there was a mountain lion perched on a rock. Silently, I jumped in the tree and ran across a branch. I stopped right above the animal and got ready to jump.

Gracefully and well practiced I jumped off the limb and landed on the cat's back. He started to fight and tried to throw me off. Nimbly I snapped his neck and drained him instantly.

I stood up and inspected my catch. "Hmmm… Could have been better…" I said to myself. I picked up the cat and started running to find Jacob…

Immediately I smelled him and stopped. He was still in his wolf form and was sitting with a really big mountain lion... bigger than mine… His paw was draped over the body and I noticed that it was still alive. I dropped the mountain lion I was holding. "You can go phase back… You win…" He pushed the lion down to the ground and phased right there.

"I really don't see the need to go elsewhere to phase…" He said standing there naked and picking up his clothes.

"True…" I walked up to his mountain lion. "Why didn't you kill it?" I asked.

"I was saving her for you… I thought you might want some more…"

I smiled and kissed him. "Plus I get that…" He said smiling as I pulled away.

Knelling down, I grabbed her neck and drained her within seconds. Jacob was right, I had wanted more…

"Thanks." I said standing up as he was about to slip on his shirt. "No… Don't put that back on… I like you better without it…"

He grinned and kept it off. I kissed his chest and grabbed his hand. "Okay… let's go…"

We ran back to the house and stopped right before we came into view. Jacob slipped his shirt back on and grabbed my hand. We walked slowly back to the house.

"Momma! Daddy!" Jase yelled running off the porch to us. He was fast. He jumped up and into our arms. "Where'd you go?"

"Your momma was hungry…"

"What did you eat?" Jase asked.

"Mountain Lion." I replied.

"Can I have some?"

I looked at Jacob. "Sure! Let me just go get your grandparents…" He handed me all of Jase and ran into the house.

"Why do you want some?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It sounds good."

"Better than fudge rounds?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

I kissed his forehead as Jacob came back with my parents.

"Okay. We're good to go." He said.

"Well then, let's go!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

What was with Jase's interest in the mountain lion? Was he craving blood like I do? Dad, I know your listening, do you know?

I looked at my dad who was discretely shaking his head as we ran.

I was glad Jase wasn't reading my mind…

My parents stopped so I had to backtrack a little bit to get back to them. Jacob was with me and Jase.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think Bella caught something…" My dad said looking at her.

She inhaled deeply. "I think it's a mountain lion… but it has another smell behind it…"

"Well… let's just investigate…" I said.

We followed my mom as she ran to find the smell. "Edward, can you smell it yet?"

"Yea… and I can hear its thoughts…?" He sounded confused.

"It's Danielle!" Jase exclaimed smiling. We all stopped and looked at him.

"Danielle?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Yea, you remember… the one from the party on the boat…" He explained.

"Jase… How do you know about the party?" Jacob asked wide eyed.

"I remember them from Momma's memories…"

Jacob and I exchanged glances. If Uncle Emmett was here, he would probably be dying of laughter.

"Why would Danielle be here?" My mom wondered aloud.

"She wants to talk." Jase answered still smiling.

"Jacob, go phase and try to get in touch with Seth." My dad said.

Jacob nodded and took off running into the deeper part of the forest

"So Jase, what else do you remember from your momma's memories?" My mom asked genuinely curious.

His chocolate eyes glanced at me. "Well… not much really… Some bits of them playing a video game, and something about strawberries and champagne, but I don't really know what that's about… All I remember is the strawberries, beach, and the champagne…" He said unsurely, his voice confused and adorable.

Jacob trotted back into our little circle. He gave a bark to my dad. My dad seemed to be listening intently to the conversations in Jacob's head. He gave a few nods and looked back up at my mom. "Seth and Katelyn are on their way. It's best if we stay right here." To emphasize his point, he sat down on the ground and grabbed my mom, sitting him in his lap.

"Do you think it would be okay if we went for a quick hunt for a mountain lion… for Jase?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." My mom said looking at my dad who just shrugged.

"Come on Jake, let's go." He nodded and I hopped up on his back, holding Jase.

"We won't be long!" I yelled as Jacob took off running.

He ran a bit before he stopped and nodded ahead, signaling that there was a mountain lion ahead. I nodded and put Jase on my shoulders. "Okay Jase… Don't let go of Momma. I'm going to take down the mountain lion." I whispered.

_*Okay._

I started running towards the smell of the mountain lion. Jumping between two trees, I jumped up onto one of the branches. Perching awkwardly on the branch, I looked down on my prey. Jase was silent and watching sitting on my back. Below me, my prey was lounging on a rock, bathing. Carefully I took a brief look of the area. Nothing in sight or smell… Very nimbly I crouched and launched myself onto the cat.

I landed perfectly on her body, knocking the breath out of her. In those seconds of shock, I snapped her neck.

_*Wow… That was awesome Momma!_

I laughed. "Now it's your turn." I pulled him off my shoulders and sat him on the rock. "You have to hurry or she won't be very fresh. All you do is sink you teeth into the neck. You just have to ignore the hair…"

He slowly bent down over and sunk his teeth in the animal. He pulled in blood as fast as I did and was done within seconds. He sat back up and wiped his face off then looked at me and smiled. "That tasted good." His little dimples showed as he smiled. I kissed his forehead and picked him up.

"Come on you little monster. Let's get back to daddy and your grandparents."

"Hey Jake! This little monster here just drained a whole mountain lion all by his self…"

Jacob, still in his wolf form, barked. I climbed back on Jacob's back holding Jase.

As soon as I was settled, Jacob started running back to my parents.

I could smell them before we even got there.

Finally we reached the small clearing where we left my parents. Seth and Katelyn were there as was two others.

"Danielle, Rachel! How are you?" I asked jumping off Jacob's back with Jase.

"Just fine thank you. We just came by to try to see our youngest sister." Danielle said ruffling Katelyn's pale blond hair. Katelyn smiled and Seth hugged her side.

"We haven't seen her much lately either…" my dad said smiling and winking discretely to Seth.

"Sorry…" Seth mumbled blushing slightly.

Jacob, who I hadn't even noticed left, came back human. "Hey Seth!" He said giving him a high five chest bump thing that only guys would do.

"How about we go back to the house?" I asked. Jase was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder.

"That's a great idea!" Katelyn exclaimed smiling. I had a feeling she needed to tell me something…


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

We ran back to the main house and walked in. "Come on Emmett give it back!!!" Alice cried from the living room.

"No!" Emmett yelled defiantly. We walked into the living room and saw Uncle Emmett standing on a table, holding some type of book very tightly to his chest.

"Edward, Bella, Ness… Make him give it back!" Alice cried. Wow… I have never seen my Aunt have such a hissy fit over a book…

My dad laughed but stopped when Alice glared at him. "Give. Me. The Book. NOW!" Alice screamed tackling Emmett.

Emmett who was surprised at Alice's reaction and tackle, let go of the book. Alice who had Emmett pinned, tossed the book to my Mom. "Do not let him get that!" She yelled. Then she bashed Emmett's head into the ground and leaped up. "Touch my Book again and I'll sick Rose on you." She growled.

She turned around and took the book back from my mom, smiling. "Sorry you had to see that…" she said to Danielle and Rachel, whose eyes were huge. Katelyn had already seen this type of thing happen before and wasn't fazed.

Danielle regained her composure fast and smiled. "It's perfectly fine…So is this the little shape shifter, human, vampire? Did I get it all?" She asked.

I laughed. "Yes, this is Jase…"

"May I hold him?" She asked smiling.

"Of course." I handed Jase over to Danielle.

"He has the most amazing powers ever!" Katelyn exclaimed as Danielle looked at Jase.

"Oh? What is it he does?" She sounded like she had some British in her accent.

"Show her Jase!" Katelyn said bouncing up and down, nearly giggling. Jase smiled his dimpled smile and looked at Danielle.

"_He_ did _that_?!" She exclaimed looking at Jacob and I.

Everyone laughed except her and Danielle. "He also heals!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Heals?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Yea! He healed this woman who was attacked by-" Seth clamped a hand over her mouth.

Rachel cocked her head to the side. "We just don't like to talk about it… It always strikes a nerve and gets Jase emotional." Jacob improvised. I was glad Seth had stopped Katelyn from telling the story of what happened. We didn't need these two… not… strangers… but people we didn't know, in our business…

"I'm sorry… We didn't mean to pry…" Danielle said glaring at her sister. I saw my dad stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

_Momma…_

"Oh… I think he wants you back."

"Thanks…" I took Jase back from her and held him. Inconspicuously, I put my hand on his cheek. 'What's wrong Jase?'

_I don't like Rachel… She's thinking bad things…_

'Like what?' What could this woman be thinking?

_Ummm… Stuff about daddy and…Those Romanian vampires…_

I looked at Rachel who was staring at Jacob… _My_ Husband.

"Katelyn, can I tell them, can I, can I?" Alice asked changing the subject and the room's mood… or was that Jasper? Where is Jasper?

Katelyn smiled really big and looked up at Seth, whose arms were wrapped around her waist. He shrugged and she nodded, Alice squealed…

"They're getting married!"

"Man, why didn't you tell me you were gonna propose?" Jacob asked when I asked, "You are!?"

I pulled Katelyn to the side. "When did he ask you?" My Mom, Alice, Danielle and Rachel joined me while the guys congratulated Seth.

"Well he proposed last night…" She said holding out her little hand which had a small but beautiful diamond ring. "We would have come over then but..."

"But what?"

"Umm… I was tired…" I could tell she was lying.

"How did he ask you?" Alice asked straying from the subject.

Forgetting the last mini conversation, she launched into the story. "Well, we were down at First beach, holding hands and walking down the beach. There were no other people there so he took me to the top of a cliff and when I looked over it, he got down on one knee. Then when I turned around, he smiled and said-"

"I love you and I want you to know that ever since I laid eyes on you that dark evening on the boat, I have loved you. Katelyn Leanne Westin, will you marry me?" Seth said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Yea, he said that." We all laughed.

"Katelyn…?" Alice started.

"I warned you of this…" Seth whispered.

"Please, please, please let me plan your wedding!?" She said bouncing up and down with her book all but taped her chest.

"Of course Alice!" Katelyn exclaimed smiling and laughing. Just then, Rosalie emerged from upstairs and Jasper emerged from outside.

"Rose! Bella! Esme! Nessie! Let's go plan!" Alice squealed holding out the book which I just realized was a Bridal book.

"Coming!" Grandma Esme yelled from the kitchen.

Aunt Rosalie walked down the stairs and followed Alice and my mother. "Hey Alice, I'll be in there in a bit okay?"

"Sure thing Ness!"

"Here Jake, take Jase. Katelyn, can I talk to you?"

"Okay… be right back…" she said to her sisters.

She followed me out the front door. "What's up Nessie?" she asked.

"Hold on, let's get out of earshot…" I kept walking out into the trees that surrounded the house.

Once I knew we were far enough away, I stopped and turned to her. "Katelyn what happened last night?"

"What do u mean?" She asked defensively.

I sighed. "Katelyn, did you sleep with Seth?"

Chapter 41 Insider…

*Rachel's P.O.V.*

We walked into their house which I had to say, wasn't half bad…

"Come on Emmett give it back!!!" Alice cried from the living room.

"No!" The big one, Emmett yelled defiantly. We walked into the living room and saw Emmett standing on a table, holding some type of book very tightly to his chest.

"Edward, Bella, Ness… Make him give it back!" Alice cried. Wow… What a total baby… Thank God the mind reader couldn't read my mind unless I wanted him to…

Edward laughed but stopped when Alice glared at him. "Give. Me. The Book. NOW!" Alice screamed tackling Emmett.

Emmett who was surprised at Alice's reaction and tackle, let go of the book. Alice who had Emmett pinned, tossed the book to Bella. "Do not let him get that!" She yelled. Then she bashed Emmett's head into the ground and leaped up. "Touch my Book again and I'll sick Rose on you." She growled. I remembered Rose being the blonde model wannabee…

She turned around and took the book back from Bella, smiling. "Sorry you had to see that…" she said to Danielle and me.

Danielle regained her composure fast and smiled. "It's perfectly fine…So is this the little shape shifter, human, vampire? Did I get it all?" She asked being a bit overly nice.

_*Nessie_ laughed. "Yes, this is Jase…" Hmmm… that thing should have been killed by Stefan.

"May I hold him?" My sister asked smiling.

"Of course." Nessie handed Jase over to Danielle.

"He has the most amazing powers ever!" Katelyn exclaimed as Danielle looked at Jase. My God that girl must be someone else's sister… She is definitely too enthusiastic for my tastes… that's probably why I tried to kill her when she was little… Stupid Danielle and her intervening…

"Oh? What is it he does?" Danielle asked smiling down at the little monster… I should have stolen the wolf from her when I had the chance… That way I could have-

"Show her Jase!" Katelyn said bouncing up and down, cutting off my thoughts, nearly giggling. Jase smiled a dimpled smile and looked at Danielle. Was that supposed to be cute?

_*Please stop thinking bad things…_ Whoa… What the hell!? That little *_it_… I nearly started growling

"*_He_ did *_that_?!" Danielle exclaimed looking at *_Jacob_… Definitely should have stolen him…

Everyone laughed. What's so funny? "He also heals!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Heals?" I asked skeptically. Now we were getting into the good stuff…

"Yea! He healed this woman who was attacked by-" Seth clamped a hand over her mouth. Stupid mutt!!! I wanted to hear this story from someone other than Stefan… He never got the whole story of what happened…

I cocked my head to the side. "We just don't like to talk about it… It always strikes a nerve and gets Jase emotional." Jacob answered.

"I'm sorry… We didn't mean to pry…" Danielle said glaring at me. What the hell did she want!? I couldn't help it that Katelyn's new boy toy clamped his big hand over her mouth!

"Oh… I think he wants you back." Danielle said.

"Thanks…" Nessie replied.

My eyes wandered back over to Jacob… If only I could kill the baby and *_her_, then I could take him…

"Katelyn, can I tell them, can I, can I?" Alice asked. Oh God… what now?

Katelyn smiled really big and looked up at Seth, whose arms were wrapped around her waist. He shrugged and she nodded, Alice squealed… Geez! If only I could wrap my hands around her neck, then she'd shut up…

"They're getting married!" Whoa… didn't see that one coming… Great now the mutt's going to be 'in the family'…

"Man, why didn't you tell me you were gonna propose?" Jacob asked when Nessie asked, "You are!?"

Nessie pulled Katelyn to the side. "When did he ask you?" Bella, Alice, Danielle and I joined me while the guys congratulated Seth.

"Well he proposed last night…" She said holding out her little hand which had a small diamond ring. Cheapskate couldn't even give her a bigger ring… "We would have come over then but..."

"But what?" Nessie asked.

"Umm… I was tired…" My sister was definitely the worst liar on the face of this dreary planet…

"How did he ask you?" Alice asked straying from the subject.

Forgetting the last mini conversation, Katelyn launched into the story, "Well, we were down at First beach, holding hands and walking down the beach. There were no other people there so he took me to the top of a cliff and when I looked over it, he got down on one knee. Then when I turned around, he smiled and said-"

"I love you and I want you to know that ever since I laid eyes on you that dark evening on the boat, I have loved you. Katelyn Leanne Westin, will you marry me?" Seth said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Yea, he said that." They all laughed…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

*Back to Nessie's P.O.V.*

…"Katelyn, did you sleep with Seth?" I asked.

"I- well- um… why do you ask that?" She stuttered.

"I don't care if you did, I just need to know." There was a high chance that she could be pregnant… but I wasn't about to tell her that…

She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground. "I couldn't help it… it was like some animal took me over… Seth didn't want to at first… but I did…" She seemed on the verge of tears.

"Katelyn," I pulled her chin up. "It's okay… I know exactly how you feel… I think that being an imprintee has a huge effect on that… area…" I said not really knowing how to phrase it. "So… did you have fun?" That should change the subject a little… Although it may be a bit awkward…?

"Oh it was amazing! You would not believe how flexible Seth can be...!" She started rambling on and on about it… Okay FWI self, don't ever ask is someone's sex life is fun… there are some very… odd positions… and you learn things you never want to even hear about…

Katelyn continued rambling on and on, and on, and on, you get the picture… about her one night with Seth. Just one night and she had this much to say… We've probably been out here for like 30 minutes to an hour already!

"There was this one time that I think we actually tore a tree down… It wasn't the best place, but we couldn't go to _his_ house... Leah would kill us both!"

I laughed. "Yea she would. Hey, let's get back to the house; Alice is going to need us to help plan this wedding…"

"Okay!" She hopped up off the ground and threw her hands into the air. Swirling colors of green, blue, and red, went into the sky.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked laughing at her childish self. She and Seth were perfect for one another…

"So they know we're okay and on our way back."

"Oh okay." Not a bad idea… it's like with the wolves…

We walked back to the house talking. "Omigosh, Jase is so adorable!" Katelyn said enthusiastically.

I laughed. "Yes he is…" I loved my son, sad to say, more than I loved my husband.

"So, why didn't you want me to tell Danny and Rach about the immortal children and all that?"

I stopped and sighed. "Because… we don't need them knowing all that much about what happened. Jase also read Rachel's mind and what he heard was… hmmm what's the word… Oh yea, unsettling…" That seemed like the right word…

"What did he hear?" She asked worried and curious.

"He wouldn't go into specifics but stuff about Jacob and The Romanian Vampires…"

She gasped. "Nessie we have to get back now!" She grabbed my wrist and we were running.

"Katelyn, why do we have to get back so quick?!" I asked raising my voice as we ran faster than any human could.

"Because! I KNEW this would happen! Rachel has a power where she can shield her mind and change what any mind reader can hear. She also tries to steal men from other woman… Stefan and Vladimir have helped her each time do it for years and I think she's trying to do it again."

"And that means?" I asked fearing that I already knew…

"She's going to get Stefan and Vladimir and most likely the immortal children to kill your family and then she's going to try to take Jacob by force!" She yelled.

Oh god… 'Dad!!!' I yelled in thought trying to get his attention. I knew we were in hearing distance.

"Almost there…" I huffed running faster.

We busted through the clearing and kept running till we reached the porch, then I threw the door open and ran in.

They were all in the same positions as when we left them.  
"Renesmee, Katelyn, what's wrong!?" My mom asked. Rachel glared at Katelyn.

"Rachel!" Katelyn said as I said, "Her!" with pointing fingers.

Rachel looked hurt. "What are you talking about?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips. Not good not good…

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Katelyn yelled. Everyone jumped back. We have never seen her like this…

"I'm afraid I don't…" She was trying to repress the smile.

"LIAR! Edward, read my mind!" Katelyn yelled looking at her sister. "I am **not** going to have you ruin my family!"

"_We_ are your family! NOT _Them_!" She yelled back.

"They are my family!" Just then my dad gasped and growled.

"Edward what is it?" My mom asked.

"Rachel… I'm asking you to leave now." My dad growled.

"What the hell did I ever do to you!?" Rachel yelled. I fought against myself to go and hurt her.

Alice gasped. "Em, Jazz, please escort her out… now." She growled.

"TRAITOR!" Rachel yelled at Katelyn.

"This is the last time…" Katelyn whispered.

"You're going to regret this!!! They're already on their way!!!" She yelled as Jazz and Emmett pulled her out the door.

"Katelyn, do you really want this?" My dad asked standing at her side. Jacob came up and wrapped his arms around me. Seth did the same with Katelyn. Danielle just stood there with her mouth dropped.

"Yes… The world will be a much better place without her…" Tears were in her eyes when Danielle's head snapped up and her eyes locked with her's.

"You're- you're going to have them kill her?" She asked more or a statement.

"She can't do this anymore… You know it as well as I do…" She started crying and buried her face in Seth's chest. I looked around the room at my family… Jase was in Rose's arms and Alice was glaring out the front door. Esme and Carlisle were sitting together at the foot of the stairs and my mom seemed to be having a silent conversation with my dad. In this silent moment I realized how much I loved my crazy family. Then as if on cue a scream echoed through the woods and into the house.

Danielle collapsed on the floor crying and Katelyn's sobbing got louder but was muffled by Seth. Alice, my dad and mom all ran out the door.

"Rose? May I have him?" I asked detached.

"Of course." She ran to me and handed me my son. I clutched him to my chest and kissed his head.

"I love you both…" I whispered, turning into Jacob's chest.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Two weeks had passed since the _incident_ as we were all calling it now… Alice, Rose, my mom, Katelyn, and I had been so busy with wedding plans that we had no time to think about what had happened. Danielle was still here and was staying with Katelyn and Seth, but she hardly said a word anymore… I was hoping she'd get over it, but you can't erase all the memories and times she had with her sister… Katelyn had told me that Danielle and Rachel had been closer than any sister could be. I knew it was bad to be rejoicing over the woman's death especially when one grieved, but I just couldn't not be happy about it…. My family was safe and I know it's selfish but I was glad…

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! If you don't get into that dress in one minute I'm sending in Emmett!" Aunt Alice yelled.

"Okay, okay!" I slipped on the satin pink dress and walked out of the room to a very impatient Alice. "Sorry… I was lost in thought…"

She just sighed and grabbed my arm, towing me with her to her bathroom. "Awe Alice, do you have to?"

"Yes, now sit! I have a time schedule to keep; the bride will be in here in…" A blank look crossed her face. A vision… "15 minutes."

I sighed in defeat. "Let's get this over with…" I closed my eyes and let Alice work her magic. She started humming something soft and it lulled me to sleep.

"Wake up! I'm done." I blinked, opening my eyes, and looked into the mirror. Wow… "Great job Alice!" I wanted to touch my hair to see if the curls were real but I was positive Alice would throttle me.

"Yea, yea, now hop up, she should be here like… Now!" Just as she said now, Katelyn, Danielle, Leah, my mom, and Rose, came in the door.

"I'll do the makeup, Rose do the hair, Bella, get Danielle and Leah situated with their dresses." Alice said barking orders like a drill sergeant…

"I'm going to go check on Jase…" I said unsurely.

"Do not let Seth up here!" Alice said.

"Okay… Good luck…" I whispered to Katelyn. She smiled as I slipped out of the room. I made my way down the stairs of my Grandparent's house. Seth and Katelyn had decided to have the wedding here in the house which surprised me… But hey, they have their reasons…

"Momma!" Jase yelled running to me in his little tux. He was going to be the ring carrier…

I scooped him up in my arms and kissed his cheek. "Hey big boy! Don't you look handsome?"

He laughed making his dimples stick out. "They made me put on the monkey suit!"

"Monkey suit?" I laughed.

"Yea, that's what Grandpa Charlie called it… Does it look okay?" He asked tugging on the bowtie.

"It looks great." I smiled and kissed his forehead. He still looked like a 5 year old and was currently growing slower compared to his accelerated growth from just 2 weeks ago. "Where's daddy?"

He pointed in the direction of the main room where the ceremony was going to be held. I walked into the room and was stunned. It was decorated with lots of pink and white flowers. Katelyn's wedding colors were pink and white and boy did they get enough pink…

I caught sight of Jacob and walked over to where he was talking with some guys from the pack.

"Hey Ness!" The guy's greeted me as I stood by Jacob.

"Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul…" I greeted, nodding to each of them. "So where's you're girls?" I asked smiling.

"Over there." Quil said pointing to the corner where the imprinted ladies were.

"Thanks." I gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek and walked to the group.

"Hey girls!"

"Nessie! Jase!" They all but pounced on me to get Jase. I grinned and handed him to Claire who was closest to me. She was now 13 and already knew all about our little world and the imprinting.

"So how's Katelyn looking?" Emily asked. I had grown closer to all the imprinted girls in the past two weeks and was glad. We all had something in common, why not share it?

"Well, I kinda escaped as they got there…" I replied.

"Good move… We all know how Alice is…" Kim replied. That made us all laugh.

Jase was passed around the circle as we stood there and talked about the wedding, future weddings, and the guys.

It wasn't long before Alice, Rose, my mom, Leah, and Danielle emerged down the stairs. Since nobody wanted to _try_ to find Katelyn's father, she decided my dad should walk her down the aisle.

We all walked down the aisle and took our places. I was in front of Danielle and Leah, the main Bridesmaid. Seth was standing beside Uncle Emmett who was the preacher yet again… The Groomsmen were Jacob as the Best Man, and Embry and Quil as the last two. In the back, Aunt Rose was at the piano; my mom and Aunt Alice were in the back with these HUGE cameras. Jase was standing in back with a little pillow that had the rings on it. He looked at Rose and turned back, stood up straight and started to walk down the aisle. I smiled at my brown shaggy haired son.

He reached Seth and held up the pillow. Seth smiled and took the rings. "Thanks little man…" he whispered as Jase walked off to the side where Grandma Esme and Claire were sitting. I looked back down the aisle as Rose started playing the wedding march. Everyone stood and directed their attention to the back of the room where Katelyn and my dad were entering.

Katelyn's shoulder length pale blonde hair was put half up with a light pink bow that had long strings and swayed at her shoulders. Her dress was a beautiful strapless gown that trailed on the ground. She smiled and blushed deeply. I glanced at Seth who was looking at her with such adoration and love. I looked back to see my dad and Katelyn making their way down the aisle.

They reached Seth; Katelyn kissed my dad's cheek, and then took Seth's hand smiling.

I watched as the rest of the ceremony passed.

"Katelyn Leanne Westin, I haven't known you for very long, but every moment with you was the best in my life… I couldn't imagine anyone else to be with. I promise to love you with my whole being and to keep you with me for all eternity."

Tears were in her eyes. "Seth Brian Clearwater, I knew from the moment I met you that we were supposed to be together… At the time I didn't realize you had imprinted on me, but I was already hoping I'd become yours. I couldn't anyone else I'd rather be with. I promise to love you with my whole being and stay with you for all eternity."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may kiss the bride." Uncle Emmett said smiling. Katelyn threw her arms around Seth's neck as he kissed her. The room erupted into applause and picture flashes flew through the air.  
They broke off and faced the cheering crowd. Walking down the aisle, arm in arm, Katelyn and Seth Clearwater...


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

I locked my arm through Jacob's and followed the couple down the aisle. I noticed my mom, Rose, Alice, and a couple of other vampires were missing… Probably fixing up the room and outside for the reception.

"Momma! Daddy!"

We turned to the side to see Jase running to us. I let go of Jacob's arm and crouched down, opening my arms for my son. He ran into my arms laughing. "Did I do good?" He asked excitedly. I stood back up and continued walking with Jacob at my side.

"You did awesome big man!" Jacob said smiling.

I laughed at my boys. They could be so adorable sometimes…

"Nessie!" I looked up to see Katelyn by the stairs waving me over.

"Here," I handed Jase to Jacob. "Be right back." I walked up to Katelyn and smiled. "What's up?" I asked

"Can you do me a HUGE favor?" she whispered.

"Sure." Uh oh… what does she want…?

"Could you," she leaned down and too off her heels. I knew where this was going… "Put these up, and get me some flats? Please? I don't think I can handle them anymore…" She laughed.

I laughed with her. "Of course."

"You're a lifesaver!" She handed me the shoes. I pulled my dress up a little to run up the stairs.

I ran into Alice's room, through there and into her closet. I stopped for a minute to gather my bearings and figure out where Alice had the flats…

_Momma, Aunt Alice said check the back corner on the right._

I smiled to myself and thanked him mentally. I walked down to the end of the closet and sure enough in the back corner were two racks of flats. I set the heels on a rack with nothing but heels and grabbed a pair of white flats that wouldn't look too bad with a wedding dress.

I walked out of the room and went back to the stairs. Nobody was down at the bottom, probably already in the main room, so like the 12 year old I should be, I slid down the railing.

I laughed and landed swiftly on my toes. I stood up, dusted myself off, and walked into the main room where everyone was gathered. Quickly I located Katelyn, Seth, Jacob, and Jase whom Katelyn was holding against her hip. I walked swiftly to them and handed her the shoes which she graciously took and slipped on while still holding my son. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"You look amazing…" He whispered in my ear and kissing my cheek.

I reached my hand up and put it against his cheek. 'So do you… Who knew a suit could look so good on you…' I told him through my ability.

He laughed lightly. "It'd look even better off." He whispered even quieter.

I grinned. 'That it would… just wait a few more hours okay?' I said through my connection. I giggled and bit my lip.

"Ahem." I looked up to see my dad standing there. My cheeks turned a deep red and I took my hand from Jacob's cheek.

'Sorry…'

"So, do you know where you are going for your honeymoon?" I asked.

Seth smiled. "I do…"

"He won't tell me…" Katelyn pouted.

I laughed. "Don't worry; Jake did the same thing with me… and my dad with my mom…"

She sighed. "Oh well… I'll know soon enough…"

"Everyone, you may enter the Reception Hall!" Alice's musical voice called throughout the house.

The large group of family and friends all filed into the same room where Seth and Katelyn just said 'I do'. Nonchalantly, Katelyn passed me Jase.

"Nessie!" I stopped and looked for the voice that had called me. "Nessie!" I moved out of the way so everyone could get in the room. "Over here!" I recognized the voice but couldn't pin point where it was coming from or couldn't place whose voice it was… "This way!"

"Ness?"

"Be right back Jake. Here, take Jase, give him to Claire if you want to." I started weaving through the group of people looking for the source of the voice.

"This way!" I kept following the voice… Soon I was at the front door. "Nessie!" Where was that coming from? I pulled up my dress and walked down the front porch steps. "Over here!"

"Who's there?"

"Here! Keep coming!" I knew the voice but I just couldn't place it! I was now going into the forest that surrounded the house. "Almost there!"

I stopped and looked around and inhaled deeply. That scent… "Hello Renesmee…"

I looked up and locked eyes with her…


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"J- Jane!?" I stuttered surprised.

"Yes, it's me." She smiled. "Felix, Demetri, you can come out now!" She said louder.

Silently, Felix and Demetri joined her. "What brings you here?" I asked smiling.

"We've come for the wedding of course!" She answered smiling mischievously.

"Mhmmm… Come now Jane, you and I both know you're not here for a wedding of a hybrid and shape shifter." I crossed my arms over my chest and eyed her from under my lashes.

She sighed. "You caught me… Aro sent me to check on your little family… We've heard you've had some troubles with one of the other hybrids…"

"Yes. We did, but that has been taken care of."

"So we heard… We'd like to hear the whole story if you don't mind… and not here…"

I shrugged and turned around heading to the house where I could hear music playing. "But if you mess up this wedding I won't restrain the wolves…" I growled.

"Of course not. We just came to talk… and to see your son…"

I stopped and spun on my heel. "What do you want with my son?" I growled fiercely.

"Easy there!" She said smiling and walked forward past me. "We aren't going to hurt your son… We just want to see how he is… For security measures… This is a new species…It's just like we did with you…"

I caught up with her and kept pace. "You better not be lying to me Jane. I don't want to become your enemy…"

We entered the clearing and I saw my dad standing on the porch. 'They just want to talk… Where's Jase?' I thought. I saw him nod towards the house slightly. 'Okay, go get him… and Jacob…' He nodded and disappeared into the open door.

"Where's your father going?" Felix asked from behind me.

"To get Jase." I replied.

"Jase?" He asked curiously.

I sighed. "That's our son's name…"  
"Hmmmm… interesting… May I ask what his whole name is?"

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped.

"Just curious…" He replied.

"Jase Nova Ambrose Black." I said in answer to his question.

"Why'd you name him that?" Demetri asked speaking up.

"For what they mean…"

"And that is?" Jane asked.

"Jase I originally picked because it's sorta a mix between my name in Jacob's but I found out later it means healing. Nova means New and Ambrose means immortal."

"What's healing have to do with anything?" Jane asked.

I glanced over at her, she truly looked curious. "We'll tell you when we all talk…" I said as we reached the porch where my dad, Uncle Emmett, Jacob, and Jase stood.

My dad nodded to each of them. I walked up to Jacob and he handed me Jase.

_*Momma, are those some of the people from the Volturi?_ He asked me in thought.

"Yes they are." I replied.

Jane shot me a puzzled look. "This is our son Jase…" I said introducing my 5 year old looking son.

He smiled at them with his dimpled cheeks. "Hi Jane, Felix, and Demetri!" He said looking at each of them. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Why hello little one." Jane said smiling. You just couldn't help not smiling when Jase did.

"How about we take this inside?" My dad asked.

Jane nodded looking away from Jase. Jacob grabbed my loose hand as we followed behind everyone.

'We're going to the reception?' I asked my dad mentally. His head dipped down and back up slightly.

We entered the room where everyone was either dancing or sitting at tables talking. A song was on and I saw Katelyn and Seth out on the floor twirling together. "Darn… missed the first dance…" I mumbled to myself.

My dad found his way around everyone quietly, only drawing the attention of my mom. We stopped at a table and sat down. Jane, Felix, and Demetri all had their backs to everyone else.

"Now, why are you here?" my dad asked getting straight to business.

"Must you be so hostile? We're here as friends today, not enemies." Jane said smiling.

"What do you want?" He pressed.

Jane sighed and laced her fingers together and set her chin on her hands. "Aro sent us to see how you handled the situation with the Romanians."

"And?"

She sighed again. "And about the occurrence with the other hybrid."

"Rachel?" Jacob asked. I glanced at him to see his face hardened, looking at the vampires across the table.

"Yes, whatever her name was…"

"Anything else?" My dad asked.  
"And to see the child."

"Jase." I clarified.

"Yes."

I nodded. "Well, this is Jase."

They all looked at him again. "We heard-"

"You heard that he has some special abilities." My dad said.

Jane nodded still looking at Jase. "And we came to see what they were."

"Mhmmm… Jase," our son looked up from the vampires stares to his grandpa. "Could you show our guest your special ability?"

Jase smiled and nodded. Within the next 30 seconds, three gasps emerged from our guests.

"Always happens…" Jacob murmured.

"Oh great, now we have a mind talker…" Demetri mumbled unenthused.

"At least it's not another mind reader…" Felix mumbled in reply.

"Oh, but I am!" Jase said smiling proudly.

"Oh great, a- wait, what is he?" Felix asked.

"He's sorta one third vampire, human, and shape shifter. Although he probably has more shape shifter, werewolf, whatever you want to call it, in him." Jacob replied.

"Does he drink blood?" Felix asked.

"I have before. I mainly eat human food." Jase answered.

His eyes briefly widened before he shook the shock off his face.

"What else does he do?" Jane asked speaking up for the first time since she brought up the subject of the abilities.

"I heal!" Jase announced.

"Heal?"

"Yup! I heal people, like I healed the lady that was bitten by immortal children."

"So you got the venom out too?" Jane asked surprised.

Jase shook his head. "No, Momma sucked it all out of the lady, and then I healed her." He clarified. I was so freaked out, scared, proud, and so many other emotions when Jase had performed his miraculous healing.

Jane's eyes flickered to me, then back to Jase. "So can you tell me what happened with the lady?"

"Ummm…" He looked up to me.

_*I don't want to tell them, I'm not sure of what to say… Can you tell her?  
_I quickly retold the story of exactly what happened. "So… yea…"

"Now, what happened with this hybrid Rachel?" Jane asked.

My dad then told what happened.

"She was working with or for the Romanian vampires." Jase interjected as Jane was about to ask another question.

"How did you know this?"

"I can read minds…"

"But you said," She said looking at my dad, "That you could but heard different things…"

"That's correct." Geez, this was like an interview… I saw my dad crack a smile.

She nodded in thought. "Well it seems that you've had a very interesting time lately…"

"That we have." My dad replied. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I believe we've accomplished all Aro sent us for…"

"Jane, Felix, Demetri!" Carlisle's voice sounded coming up.

"Hello Carlisle." Jane greeted turning around in her chair.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not too long, we were just leaving."

"Oh… Well, tell Aro I said Hello." My grandfather said smiling. We all stood up when our guests did.

"Of course… Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Jase, thank you for cooperating. We hope to not have to come back for a while. Update us if the Romanians try *_anything_."

We all nodded and watched as they disappeared out the door.

"That went surprisingly well…" I muttered.

"Yes it did… Now hand me my grandson and go dance." My dad said smiling.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Come on Katelyn!!!" I called up the stairs where Alice had taken her about 15 minutes ago.

"Calm down man!" Jacob said laughing at Seth who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"I can't believe Carlisle and Esme are letting us use Isle Esme!" Seth exclaimed excitedly. I laughed to myself. I was GLAD they let us use the other island when Jacob and I had gone on our honeymoon. It would have been really, really weird to be doing the things we were in the same house I was conceived… Ewww….

"Well if you want her to find out, then I'd be quiet." Jacob retorted.

Katelyn and Alice had finally emerged out of "the lair" as I liked to call it sometimes. She was dressed in a strapless, knee length, blue dress that really brought out her pale blonde hair and grey eyes. She had the same pair of flats that I had brought her earlier. Her hair was put halfway up and I could tell Alice had put some makeup on her.

Seth stopped bouncing when I looked over at him. Instead he was smiling like he'd been given the best Christmas present in the world. But I guess to him, she was… Just like My Jacob was to me…

"Everyone?!" Alice chirped getting the room quiet as they descended down the stairs. Katelyn met Seth's waiting arms smiling. Hopefully they wouldn't have their honeymoon interrupted like Jacob's and mine were…

"Now everyone, get your hugs and kisses in now before the happy couple leave." Alice said smiling.

Seth turned to the guys and started getting hugs, congratulations, high fives, and anything else guys did. Katelyn first turned to Danielle and gave her sister a really tight hug. Then she moved onto me…

"You know… If it wasn't for you I would have never found him…" She said smiling and holding my hands in hers.

I laughed. "No, you would have found one another eventually…"

She shook her head defiantly.

"Now don't argue with me young lady… I'm a mom, I know all…" I said grinning and laughing.

She sighed with a laugh. "Fine…" I then pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks…" She whispered.

"You're welcome…" I whispered back letting go. "Now, have fun on your honeymoon." I said with a wink.

She smiled and turned to hug the rest of the people waiting. Within a few minutes, Jacob came and grabbed my hand, towing me out the front door with everyone else. He also handed me a plastic bowl of white rice. There was a slight tug on my dress.

I looked down and smiled. "Look Momma, Claire gave me rice!" He said excitedly.

"You're not supposed to eat it." I whispered giggling as he started to put it in his mouth. "When Katelyn and Seth walk by, you toss it up really high in the air so it falls on them."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "It's just what you do at weddings…"

"Oh… Okay!" He replied excitedly, looking away from me.

Cheering pulled me away from my son. I looked up and saw the couple hurrying down the little walkway. Seth shielded Katelyn as the other wolves and Emmett chunked the rice really hard. Jase was tossing it like I had told him.

Just before the door closed, Katelyn threw her arm out and her lights filled the air. Everyone cheered and hollered as Seth jumped in the other side of the car and they took off.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Momma, Momma!" I looked down smiling to see our son.

"Yes Jase?"

"Can I stay with Aunt Alice and Claire?" I looked around quickly to see them already cleaning up.

"If it's fine with them." I replied looking back down at Jase.

"Okay!" He took off running to Alice.

Jacob and I laughed as he tugged on her dress and asked her. Then turning around, he saw me looking at him and nodded smiling and jumping up and down.

"Have fun!" I called as he took off into the crowd looking for Claire.

"He's perfect…" I said in adoration.

"I'd have to disagree…" He mumbled against my neck.

I laughed to myself. "Time to go home?"

"Most definitely…"

"Well, let's go say bye to everyone, and then we can go."

He groaned. "They won't miss us…"

I laughed. "What family do _you_ come from?"

He laughed with me. "True… Come on… I don't want to drag this on any longer…" I laughed as he grabbed my hand and started towing me along with him.

We went to everyone and told them all goodnight and we would see them later.

"Bye baby…" I said picking Jase up and kissing his forehead and cheeks. "Have fun with Aunt Alice and Claire."

"I will!" He squirmed out of my arms and into Jacob's but after a moment was back on the ground.

"Bye Jake! See ya Ness!" The wolves called as we walked out to the car.

We hopped in the car and were zooming down the road within seconds. Within a few minutes we were at the house and getting out of the car.

Jacob picked me up and started kissing me as we walked into the house quickly. I was unbuttoning his shirt as he was carrying me to the bedroom. When we got into the bedroom, I kicked the door closed out of habit and threw his shirt off. I let my hands trail down his chest as I started undoing his pants. My legs were wrapped securely around his torso, making some of this more difficult. His hands were at the end of my dress, pulling it up and off, tossing it in a chair near the closet. Smart man… Alice would have killed him if that dress got messed up… I was now in little to no clothes as Jacob was stepping out of his dress pants, leaving him with only his underwear. Jacob laid me down on the bed softly, still kissing me, and started to take off his underwear when he froze.

I opened my eyes and calmed my breathing, while putting my hand on his cheek. 'What's wrong?' I asked through my ability.

Then quickly, he detached himself from me and grabbed my clothes, and tossed a bag at me which contained his emergency clothes. Confused I slipped on my dress, grabbed the bag and ran to catch up with him.

"Jake, what's wrong!?"

"Vampires…"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"Hop on." Jacob said as he then phased.

Very confused, I jumped on his back and crouched down low keeping the high speed wind out of my face.

What could he mean by vampires? The Volturi? The Romanians? Immortal Children?

I shivered at the thought of the last one.

Whatever it was couldn't be good…

Jacob jumped and we soared over the creek and into the yard. I glanced up to see the clearing full of people…

"Jacob!? Renesmee!?" I heard my mom yell. Surprised I gazed around the small clearing. Pressed up against the house was my whole family, plus some of the other vampires from the wedding. In front of them were all the wolves… In their wolf form at that…

"What's going on Mom?" I asked hopping off of Jacob and running up to them.

"No Jacob, don't phase back, your pack needs you!" My dad called as Jacob started running towards the forest. Jasper suddenly appeared in front of me, smiled and took the bag of clothes.

"Mom, what's going on?!"

"We have company on the way… and they're set to kill…"

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Those Romanian bastards have an army of Immortal children and newborns coming." Emmett growled looking around the woods.

"Why are we here and not in the baseball clearing?"

"Because, I didn't see it in time. We couldn't get there without risking getting attacked in the process." Alice answered.

"Where's Jase?" I squeaked looking around.

"Right here Momma!!" I looked around to see him perched on one of the younger wolf's shoulders. What was he doing up there? "I'm gonna ride Collin and he's gonna take me out so I can heal!" he said in answer to my unspoken question.

"Who the hell allowed him to do that!?"

"I did."

I spun around at the person, about to start yelling and screaming at them, but was cut short. "Sam?" I choked surprised.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"We need him."

"But he's not even fully grown. He only looks 5! And he's MY son…" I growled.

"We know this, but we feel that he could be a huge asset to the fight." I started to get really angry. He couldn't use my son like that!

"How would he be an "asset", the wolves heal fast enough as it is! And I know the vampires don't need to be healed… they put their selves back together!" I took a deep breath to calm down some.

"Vampire venom is poisonous to us… Jase could get it out with quick healings."

I shook my head fast. "No, no, NO! I will not have my son out on the front lines! Especially since there's going to be such a large army coming, he'll be defenseless with so many and there are not enough of us to stop them."

"Now Renesmee, I'd rethink that…" My dad said nodding to the side.

My head snapped in that direction to see a large mass of black glide into the area… on our side.

"The Volturi." I whispered.

"Yes, and over half of the guard, along with Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

"But-but how did they get here so fast?" I whispered astonished.

"Originally they all came and were camped out, so to speak, a good distance away. They just sent Jane, Felix, and Demitri in to check."  
"Why did they all come in the first place?"

"There's a new girl on the guard that has an ability to detect fights… She saw this one coming and they came."

I shook my head getting back to the original conversation. "So Dad, you're telling me I should allow Jase to participate in this?"

"Yes. I am."

I grit my teeth and turned back to look at Sam. "So help me God, If anything happens to Jase-"

"Nothing will. Now I must go prepare my pack."

I nodded and looked back up at Jase. I started to speak but was cut off. "It's okay Momma… I'll be fine. You just fight and kill those Romanian bastards."

Emmett busted out into fits of laughter. "Thanks Uncle Emmett…" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh just wait… I have much better ones…"

I sighed. That was if we got through this… But I guess with the Volturi on our side, for once, we would win easily…

"Exactly." My dad said.

I sighed in contempt. "About how long till they get here?"

"Well if I'm correct, and I always am, then in about 5 minutes or so…" Oh wow… so soon…

I frowned and started to speak but was cut off, "Carlisle!"

"Ah Aro! Wonderful of you all to come to our aid!" he said, sarcasm seeping into his voice.

"Well we figured we should help considering they should be our fight in the first place. Plus what a better time to dispose of the Romanians then now?"

Carlisle nodded. "Alice has given us a timeline of their arrival."

"And?"

"We have approximately 3.5 minutes until their arrival."

"Hmmmm… well it seems we were just on time. Jane?"

"Yes master?"

"Ready the guard."

"Yes sir." She turned to the guard and started talking rapidly. I didn't try to keep up with the rest of the conversation; my attention was on three things… Jase, Jacob, and the forest where the army was approaching…

I looked at my son who was staring intently at the forest. He was a fighter like his father… Then I let my gaze shift to where Jacob was standing just 5 feet away. He was looking at me… 'I love you' I mouthed. He closed his eyes slowly and dipped his head in an obvious nod. With a sigh I turned my attention back to the forest… Within seconds, they would be upon us…


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

As we stood defiantly awaiting the impending army, everyone readied in defensive and offensive crouches. I took in the sight of so many vampires and werewolves gathered together for an epic battle. Then the realization hit me like a wave. I don't know how to fight! I was never taught; we never thought it would ever be needed…

My breathing started to come in short gasps. I would just get in the way! I was weak and defenseless! My fear turned into panic. I can't fight!

"Nessie?" I couldn't concentrate on the voice; my inner panic was too overwhelming. I couldn't fight, I was weak and defenseless, and I would just get caught up in the middle of the battle and become a pawn!

"Grandma! Put your shield over her!" I don't know how to fight! Oh god what was I going to do?! I was-

My panic started to settle. "Momma, are you okay?" I opened my eyes confused why they were even closed.

"Jase?"

"Yes momma, are you okay?" I looked into my worried son's eyes then looked around.

"Why am I on the ground?"

"You had a panic attack… One of the opposing vampires has a power to find a small little fear and turn it into something it isn't. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

He sighed with relief. Odd… I was supposed to be the one to do that to him not visa versa… Then he wrapped his little arms around my waist hugging me. I sat up and pulled him up with me. "Grandma, make sure you keep the shield over everyone the best you can." Jase said releasing me and standing up. His 5 year old size but high intellect was a lot to handle sometimes… I stood back up and picked my son up, holding him tightly to my chest. Then I carried Jase back to Collin and set him between his shoulders.

"Now Collin, if my son gets hurt, you're going to have hell to pay. Understand?"

The wolf nodded his head really fast.

"Good." I patted the wolf's fur and turned back to the forest. Taking a deep breath I readied myself for incoming onslaught. We were going to win. We had some of the most capable wolves and vampires. Jane and Alec themselves could do so much. Then of course we had the rest of the Volturi guard which were extremely able to fight. We also had Uncle Jasper, Emmett, my dad, and all the wolves. I looked down the line of wolves and noticed that there were at least 20 of them. All the wolves were here… minus Seth of course… My eyes locked with Jacob's right before he took off running.

It was starting…

**A.N. Hahaha, did you really think I'd leave it like that!? lol**

"Let the wolves go first!!!" My dad yelled as the vampires started to move.

"Don't worry about the wolves, as long as Jacob and Sam are in my bubble, nothing can get in. So Jane and Alec can attack!" my mom called.

Jane and Alec nodded then looked up at the mass of flying children, newborns, and occasional wolves. I winced as I saw Jacob get hit from the side by a newborn. I started to run to his aid but was restrained by a hand. Looking back I saw Uncle Emmett. "He'll be fine." He whispered.

I looked back at the fight and saw over half of the newborns and immortal children double over in pain. Then I watched as their faces contorted into blank, expressionless expressions. My gaze then shifted to the further side by the water where a large group of immortal children were attacking about 8 wolves. The wolves seemed to consist of Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Quil, Embry, Leah and Jacob and they didn't look like they were winning…

"Aro! Send your guard to the group over there!" My dad yelled pointing where I was just looking. "Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Bella, let's go, we're going Romanian hunting! Nessie, stay here with Aro."

I groaned as he said that. I didn't want to be stuck here useless!

I heard a howl and my head snapped to the direction.

"Colin take Jase! Go help Leah!" I yelled seeing her grey fur mat with blood. "Be careful!" I yelled as Colin took off running.

"Renesmee, it seems you've overtaken your father's job of correlating everyone. I ask that I remove some of my guard so they can take out this defenseless group." I was surprised at Aro. He was asking me!?

I looked at the area where the Volturi were helping the wolves. It seemed like they were at more of an advantage now. "Go ahead Aro." I said with a nod. I looked around and saw Jase pressing his little hands against Leah's side. It looked as if she'd been bitten quite a few times…

I tore my eyes away from them to survey the rest of the "battlefield". The group of newborns and immortal children that had been disabled by Alec and Jane were screaming in pain and moving around aimlessly, attacking one another with no sense of anything. The rest of the wolves that I didn't know and about half of the guard were ruthlessly ripping the bodies to threads.

"Renesmee?"

I turned to my name. "Yes?"

Heidi looked at me expectantly. "Where is the fire starter?" I looked down at her hands to see her holding a box of matches and a couple of lighters.

"Kitchen cupboard, top shelf to the far right." She nodded and took off back into the house. This was the first time I'd seen her near any fight… or since Volterra…

Looking back up at the fight, I saw Jase bouncing along on Colin's back, going to and fro between the wounded wolves. Then I noticed something I really didn't want to… Atop a cliff a few miles away, I could see silhouettes of a fight… Along with a fire… My family was fighting the Romanians and I couldn't tell who was fighting who or who was winning.

"Renesmee!" God I've never heard my actual name said so many times!!!  
"Yes?" I turned to look at the source of the voice. Felix.

"We're going to send Jane and Alec to the Romanian fight. Is that okay?" I looked around at the battlefield. I really didn't like to be the one in charge of all this…

"Go ahead. Tell them they better come back with all my family!"

He nodded and ran back out to the fight to find the twins. Ear slitting screams cut through the air. I froze.

"Was that-?"

"FELIX, DEMITRI, JANE, ALEC, HURRY!!!" Caius screamed.

Oh god… who was that? Which team?

A bark pulled me away from the cliff.

"Jacob?"

He nodded and gestured with his head to his back. Without a word, I jumped on his back. "Aro, you're in charge now! Keep my son safe!" I yelled as Jacob took off. I noticed that there were fires after fires stacked with immortal children and newborns…The smell was gut wrenching. There were still more vampires coming though… I saw Jase healing someone just as we disappeared into the cover of the forest…


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

What was going on in this fight? Who's winning? Who was screaming? Why did I ever let my family go fight them? What kind of daughter was I? What kind of mother was I? Why did I leave Jase? Why didn't I stay and let the fight run its course? What kind of Wife was I? How could I let Jacob cart me off to fight knowing I CAN'T fight? What the hell was I supposed to do!?

My mind ran wild with questions… Why couldn't I just do my job and not worry about this? Who was hurt? Why couldn't this happen another day so we could be prepared? WHY!? HOW!? WHAT?! WHEN!? UGH!

I stopped my mind's questions. We were here…

Jacob came to a halt beside a fire and sniffed. I put a hand to his furry cheek. I couldn't ask out loud… 'Is it one of them? One of our family?' The bodies were too charred to tell…

His head shook. No. I sighed in relief. He looked around then started running again. I bounced lightly on his shoulders. I could smell traces of other vampires I didn't know, immortal children, the Volturi that was sent to help, and my family…

Jacob suddenly jolted to a halt. I heard a small groan. My eyes widened.

I jumped off Jacob's back within a second. On the ground was Aunt Rosalie…

"Rose!" I screeched. Her eyes looked up and locked with mine.

"Thank God! I thought I'd have to drag myself all around this nasty ground to find my other arm and legs."

"What happened?"

She groaned as she moved again. Half of her was… gone! All she had was an arm connected to her torso and her head. Waist down was all gone… "Help me find the rest of my body and I'll tell you. This isn't the most comfortable position to be in."

I nodded and started running the area looking for the rest of her. To my right I saw Jacob doing the same thing. He was picking up an arm. The legs couldn't be much farther…

I gasped. Straight ahead of me were her legs… but also 3 immortal children… I started to move backwards but stepped on a twig… Crap… Their heads snapped up and looked at me. Their eyes screamed food…

I turned on my heel and started running. "JACOB!" I screamed. Oh god… They were following me… and gaining… I had to lose them and quick.

I jolted to the right and started swinging up the tree's branches. Sneaking a peek down, I saw them trying to climb the tree. One was in it and already catching up with me… I found a large branch and ran across it, jumping out into the open air. If I wasn't being chased by killer toddlers I'd have thought this would be fun…

I flew through the air and grabbed a branch, swung in a full circle around the limb before landing nimbly the one below. I looked back to see the two that couldn't get up the tree still trying to get up the same tree. I don't think they noticed I was in this one. The other one that had followed me up the last tree was standing on the edge of the limb I had jumped off of and was looking around for me. Good they weren't aware of my whereabouts. Silently like the jaguars I hunted, I flew through the trees back to where Rosalie's bottom half was on the ground. I surveyed the area; sniffing and looking around for any more children…I couldn't smell or see any so I was in luck.

I dropped down from the limb with a small thud. Then I slowly made my way to Rose's other half. I picked it up and turned around meeting someone's eyes…

"Jacob." I sighed. His wolf form nodded and motioned to his back. I jumped up and held onto my aunt's body part.

Jacob silently ran back to where Aunt Rose was attaching her arm.

"Finally!"

I hopped off my husband and handed her the rest of her. (Wow that sounded weird lol)

"Don't talk to me about taking forever. It's not my fault that there were 3 immortal children puppy guarding them. I had to get them away so I could grab these." I said kicking her shin which was now attached to the rest of her.

"More!?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yea. I had to be freaking Spiderman in order to run away from them." Jacob threw me a confused look. "Don't worry about it." I whispered to him.

"Well we have to go then. Everyone else is up on the cliff fighting. Emmett and I got caught off guard from a large group of those things. I made Em chase them down and kill them while I put myself back together."

I nodded. "Okay…" I jumped back on Jacob's back as she stood back up.

"Ah it's nice to have the rest of me back…"

I laughed lightly. "Let's go Jake."

He took off running with Rose slightly behind. We were going to find the rest of my family… nobody would get hurt. I was going to make sure of that…


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

My heart was pounding and I couldn't tell which side was winning. If my any of my family gets hurt or died I would personally rip those Romanian bastard's heads off. Then the rest of their body parts until they were unrecognizable. Then I'd start a fire with it and dance around it until they were reduced to nothing but ashes. I kept planning how I would kill them as Jacob's paws hit the ground swiftly and silently. The only sounds were the persistent twig breaking and leaf crunching. My hair whipped behind me distracting me from the battle that was taking place ahead of me and back down behind me. I couldn't think about anything that would harm my family and friends.

I glanced over to where Aunt Rosalie was running with us. Her face was set with a snarl playing on her lips. I could tell she was anticipating the gruesome acts of revenge she was most likely planning in her head at the same time I was.

I concentrated on the light pounding of Jacob's paws to keep my mind from straying to the things I didn't want to ever think about. Like if my family or anyone on our side was dead or if something happened to Jase…

Jase… I shouldn't have left him back there… but I guess with Jacob's connection with the pack would keep him safe for the time being. Colin was a good kid and I trusted the pack immensely.

I looked up into the trees. Storm clouds were setting in about to drench the area. Not good in our case… We needed the fires to burn the bodies...

Jacob skidded to a stop. I was tense and alert waiting for any action.

"Is that-?" Aunt Rose started but stopped as 2 figures emerged from the trees.

"Katelyn! Seth!" I squealed hopping off of Jacob. What were they doing here?! They were supposed to be on their honeymoon not here in this stupid fight with us!

Katelyn laughed lightly as I hugged her. "Don't even start on how we shouldn't be here."

"How did you know?" I asked, my mind running wildly. We really don't need to be here discussing this… My mind was already in the inevitable battle ahead although I was standing here with them.

"We got tipped off on the way there… Don't worry about it."

I nodded. "Hop on Seth, we have to get to the top of this cliff…" I said in a rush as I leapt back onto my husband's back.

We were gone and running within mere seconds. I was glad Rose didn't say anything… I so cannot deal with the attitude. I was set to be in charge so I'm doing my job and protecting my family.

Jacob and Seth started to stop again. "No keep going its only Danielle." Katelyn said as a large jaguar emerged from the thick branches above. I sighed in relief. Good no immortal children or newborns…

I caught the sound of fighting finally. There were screams of pain every few moments or so along with the wails of the immortal children. Maybe the little group of Volturi Guard was actually helping…

Jacob and Seth sped up marginally as we grew closer to the battle. I could now smell the fire of burning immortals and the sweet scent of vampires. We were here… It was time to tell who was winning…

Our group of 6 busted into the small clearing. Momentarily they all stopped fighting to look up at us but were back into it within seconds. I quickly did a count…

Alice, √.

Jasper, √.

Emmett, √.

Carlisle, √.

Esme, √.

My mom, √.

My dad, √.

I also saw Jane, Demitri, Alec, and Felix. Good. They were all here… but it didn't look like they were winning easily.

Alice had at least 2 newborns and 2 immortal children all attacking her. Jasper had just about the same. Emmett had 3 newborns and 1 immortal child. Carlisle and Esme weren't any better. My parents were fighting alongside the Volturi against a large group which included Stefan and Vladimir…

"Katelyn!?"

She looked up at me, her eyes portrayed the fear although she was tense and ready to battle.

"Use you're ability!" She gave me a very confused look. "Shoot them with your light things!" I yelled.

Understanding crossed into her as she aimed her hands at some of the immortal children that were attacking Carlisle. Like magic, 2 of the children became an inferno of flailing flames.

"Seth, Danielle, Katelyn, Help out the large group, Rose, Jacob and I will help everyone else in the smaller groups!" I said loudly. Jacob started running to the closest group of immortal children, I stood atop him and launched myself onto a child, grabbing its head and snapping it off. Watching movies does help fighting skills. I thought laughing lightly.

I ripped the rest of the child apart and threw the pieces into a fire nearby, then headed onto another one. Esme smiled at me when I reached her side to help. Jacob was back behind me killing some of the newborns from this group. Rose had disappeared, most likely to go help Emmett. I drew my attention on the child in front of me, putting all my effort into ripping the blonde haired, blue eyed girl apart. My heart panged thinking about all the families that the Romanians ruined taking away all the children and other people. I quickly disposed of this one and moved onto another child. Esme's group was now diminished to just a new born that Jacob was taking care of and an immortal child Esme and I were ripping to shreds. I couldn't think of anything besides killing them and moving onto more.

It was also hard to believe how many vampires they put together in order to stage this attack… There were over 100 vampires all together at least. Over half of them were in the clearing with the rest of the Volturi, the pack, and my son…

I threw the pieces to the last child from Esme's section into the fire and we all moved onto Jasper's group which was easily diminishing. He was a skilled fighter and I'm sure he could take on his whole group without our help but time was on our hands… The storm clouds were gathering and we had to make sure all of our enemies were ripped and burnt to ashes before the rain poured.

Systematically we all finished off Jasper's group and headed to Carlisle's then onto Alice's and last Emmett's.

Finally we were able to help join in on the large group that had more newborns than anything. Most of the children were already on fire and running themselves to death.

Slowly but surely the group diminished to nothing but the Romanian's.

"So, you've finally cornered us. Congratulation's young ones." Stefan sneered. We all surrounded the two, literally cornering then against the Cliffside wall.

"Why?" I asked speaking up since nobody wanted to talk; we all just wanted to rip their throats out and watch them die…

"Why what?" Vladimir asked amused.

"Why did you attack us?" I growled.

Stefan laughed making my skin crawl. "It was merely for our benefit to take out some of Volturi whom we knew were here. We originally didn't plan on attacking you all in specific but since you wouldn't join us… we had no choice."

"You cost so many lives and tore families apart by making you army!? What's the point!? You KNEW you wouldn't win this!"

Vladimir shrugged indifferently. "If the Volturi hadn't chosen to back you up then we would have. Or the wolves."

"ENOUGH!" We all froze at the voice.

She dropped down to the ground swiftly landing beside Stefan and Vladimir. "Rachel…" Katelyn and Danielle breathed.

This isn't good… not at all…


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

"Rachel?!" Everyone's surprise was voiced in that her name… How the hell was she alive?! I thought my dad and everyone killed her! I shot a glare over at my dad who was dumbstruck staring at Rachel. Maybe he did kill her and he was just in shock that she was standing right in front of us all. It's not us imagining it either… I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and looked back at the hybrid that was supposed to have died. Curly Black hair, piercing green eyes that seemed to kill… yep that was her.

"How-how-?" The Jaguar stumbled on her words.

"How am I alive?" She sneered with a sadistic grin. Oh god… she's not happy… not at all…

"I didn't want-" the Jaguar tried to continue but was cut off again. My mind was running in circles.

"Didn't want them to track me down? Didn't want them to know my history? Didn't want them to stop me?! Too Bad! They did, do!" Her green eyes were afire with hatred and rage. How is she still alive?! "And you," She glared at Katelyn who was perched on Seth's back, jaw dropped and eyes wide. "It was your entire fault that any of this happened!"

"Mine!?" Katelyn squealed surprised.

"Yes yours." She growled.

"I don't see how." Leave it to Katelyn to try to be the calm and collective one in moments of panic and duress…

"You told her!" She yelled pointing at me.

"She had a right to know what you were doing and going to do! You were trying to kill her and her son off for your own personal gain!" Katelyn yelled back at her sister.

Why were we sitting here doing this? Can't we just get to the point and find out how the hell she's alive and then kill them and be done with this!?

"Good point…" my dad muttered to me. "How did you survive?" My dad asked speaking up.

"Well after you all tore my body to pieces and burned them, my abilities kicked in."

"Huh?" the jaguar responded.

More abilities!? My brain was still trying to understand the ones that had enabled her to keep her thoughts from my dad but not Jase.

"Yes sister, there's more to me than you knew." She growled triumphantly.

"What abilities?" Katelyn growled.

"Oh you know, the regular regenerating ones." She snarled.

Regenerating? Does that mean she can't die? She'll just keep regenerating and coming back!? So many questions! Agggg! I looked up at the already dark night sky to see it darkening with the oncoming rain… If we were going to kill them and burn them, now was the time to do it…

My dad nodded. "Well, we'd love to just sit here and talk but it seems we are running on some kind of time frame… And if you haven't noticed, you're extremely outnumbered so if I were you, I'd just close my eyes and let sleep take you." My dad said glancing at Alec. Time for him to work his magic…

Stefan and Vladimir whom had been silent this whole time, watching Rachel with mouths agape quickly looked at my dad with surprise. It seemed even _they_ didn't know she was alive…

Stefan closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. Vladimir just looked at Rachel with a look of sheer horror and surprise.

Rachel's gaze shifted from Katelyn to my dad. Her eyes screamed with blood lust. I shivered involuntarily. Her lips curled into a snarl.

Then, the picture shifted… The 3 opposing threats were now looking anywhere and everywhere without sight. They started wandering around aimlessly.

"Demitri, Felix, Emmett, Seth, Jacob, if you will…?" My mom said gesturing to the 3.

They all nodded and attacked the 3; I turned around, not wanting to watch their bodies get ravaged. Katelyn was crying softly beside me. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay…" I whispered in her ear repeatedly. Her sobs got louder as we heard the ripping sounds…

"Seth, Jacob?" Alice called. I heard them trot up to our side. "Take them down… She doesn't need to see this…"

I helped Katelyn get up on Seth's back; her sobs were loud as she tangled her fingers in his fur. Swiftly, I swung myself up onto Jacob's back.

The two wolves shot forward, fleeing the area. I looked back at the sound of another set of paws following. Following right behind us was another wolf; I recognized her instantly by the sky blue eyes filled with tears that streaked her fur… Danielle…

I couldn't go through what she was… She lost her sister, although she still had Katelyn, I'm sure she was closer to Rachel… Like the Denali sisters…

What I would be like to lose someone so close… and to lose them twice! I shook my head and returned my attention back ahead. It was all for the better that Rachel was dead… it wasn't our fault, my fault, that she was trying to kill my son and me to steal my husband, or that she was helping the Romanians…

I shuddered at the thought of the army they had created… it was the largest group of vampires and immortal children I had EVER seen. I don't think anyone had seen one that big…

I shook my head again to rid the overflowing thoughts. My eyes started to sting and I was forced to squint in order to see. The rain had finally started. Hopefully the vampires that were torn up were ashes by now…

"Nessie, Watch out!!!" I looked up to see a figure flying at me. Jacob veered off the left to keep me from getting hit by the flying half naked immortal child. Crap there was still more of them out in the woods!

"Jake, warn the pack and get them to start combing the woods, don't worry about me, I'm going back to Jase." I said hopping off his back and running in the direction of the house.

Jacob answered me in the form of a howl that shook the whole forest. We were going to make sure this problem was dealt with…

I moved my legs, pushing myself as fast as I could in order to reach my son. I had to know he was safe...


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

It had been so long that I had actually run with my full force and energy. I was pleasantly surprised when only after a few moments of running; I was already emerging into the backyard. Jumping over the river, I landed swiftly and ran to the large wall of fur. Squeezing through them, I saw who they were protecting… Jase and Leah…

"What happened?" I asked as I took in the sight. Leah on the ground in her wolf form, blood caked on her fur. Jase had his small hands pressed against a wound.

"She got hurt too bad… It's been hard healing her." Jase replied. His young face was determined and focused on the job at hand. "If I wasn't here, she would have died already." He clarified looking up at me quickly before looking back down. I noticed that there were large patches of dried blood in numerous places on her body; one of the main places seemed to be the one Jase was currently working on. Sweat was coated on Jase's forehead. He seemed to be struggling… I thought about my dad, mom, Alice, Jasper, and all the other vampires who had powers. They never had any trouble or had to struggle with using their's…

"Mom, I'm not full vampire like the rest of them." Jase said glancing at me then focusing back on Leah.

I nodded remembering that my son could read minds when he wanted to. Standing up on my toes, I tried to see around the mass of fur. Where were the rest of the Volturi?

The large black wolf, Sam, nodded and all the wolves moved, giving me the open window to see the yard. Nowhere in sight was the guard…

"They left. Aro took them and told us to tell Felix, Demitri, Jane and Alec to meet up with them later." Jase said. Again with the mind reading. "Sorry…" He mumbled. I smiled at my son and crouched down beside him.

"Anything you need me to do?" I asked watching his little hands glow with an unnatural light.

He nodded and bit his lip. "I need…" he sighed. _I need werewolf blood._ He said switching to his thought messages. His eyes looked guilty, like he did something bad.

"Okay," I stood back up. "Hey guys?" All the wolves' heads turned to look at me. "Umm, well Jase is weak and he needs some of your blood."

A low rumble came from one of the wolves' throat… most likely Paul… I continued to look to Sam, his word mattered the most. His eyes locked with mine as he nodded. I sighed in relief and turned back to Jase. "Honey, do you think you can keep the healing going while… feeding?" I asked awkwardly since feeding sounded weird…

He nodded.

I turned back to the wolves to see that a line had formed. I arched an eyebrow in question. "They're all doing it. That way no one loses too much blood and they're all helping." Jase answered to my silent question.

Oh that makes sense… I stepped to stand behind Jase. Quickly, Sam's wolf form stepped up and lay down, revealing his neck. Carefully without moving his hands, Jase leaned in and sank his teeth into the fur. He drank in the blood for half a minute then stopped to let Sam move and another to come in.

Within less than 10 minutes, at least 12 wolves had given Jase some of their blood. Jase's hands were now glowing much brighter and the wound was healing up much faster. Jase even looked better.

I gaped as the huge whole in Leah's side started to stitch itself back together under Jase's hands. With my eyesight, I could see the tissues twist back together, I could see the skin below the fur reattach, then the fur itself cover it back up. Slowly Jase withdrew his hands and sighed in relief. I wrapped my arm around him giving him a light squeeze. "You did it…" I whispered to him. "You all did it."

The storm started to pick up and drench us. Leah's eyes blinked open as she took in her surroundings and sat up. Sam barked, sending over half of his pack running into the forest. They were probably going to run rounds.

I hugged my son to my chest and stood up. "Leah, if you will, please go phase back and come inside." She looked up at Sam then stood up and ran into the forest.

"Momma, Sam says that he and a few others will be back. They're going to change back."

"Okay…" As Sam turned I thought of something. "Oh and Sam, could you find my husband and family and make sure they get home?"

He nodded. "Thanks… for it all…" He nodded again and took off running, the rest of his pack at his heels.

I walked back into the big house, happy to see it wasn't hurt or even touched in the battle. Thinking about how this hours, merely hours ago was filled with people dancing and partying, was hard to imagine with all the death and destruction that just occurred. I walked over to the couch and set Jase down. "Be right back." Just as I was about to go up the stairs, the door burst open. "Jacob!" I threw myself into his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I cried.

"Shhh Ness, I'm fine." He said holding me. "Come on; let's move out of the way…" He moved me with him away from the door and back to the couch. As soon as we sat down, Jase threw himself into the hug. I couldn't really see anything besides the back of my eyelids which if open would only allow me to see Jacob's muscled chest, but I heard and smelled the rest of my family come in along with some of the wolves. I could distinctly smell the dried blood from Leah. Slowly, I pulled back and wiped my eyes. I had meant to go get towels but that was probably a wasted effort.

I glanced up to see my parents in a chair, my grandparents standing by the door, my aunts sitting on the stairs, my uncles standing by them, Leah standing uncomfortably by the door and Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Katelyn, Danielle, all coming in the door. Everyone's clothing was distorted and they all looked tired.

After everyone was in the house, Grandpa Carlisle walked to where he could be seen by all. Katelyn and Seth came and sat beside Jacob, Jase and I. I smiled and hugged Katelyn then looked back at Carlisle.

"I want to start by saying thank you all for your efforts in the fight. Without the help of the wolves and the Volturi, I'm afraid nobody could have survived an attack that massive. No matter how strong you are Emmett." He said smiling at Emmett who was about to say something. That got a small laugh out of most of us. "Everyone was needed in the battle and again, we thank you." There wasn't much that needed to be said… We were all alive, well except Rachel, but we already thought she died in the first place.

My mind started to race as I thought of Rachel. I thought about some of the stuff she said, "_My abilities kicked in..._ _Oh you know the regular regenerating ones."_ Was she going to just regenerate again and try to come back to kill my son and I?

"Renesmee," I looked up at the sound of my name. My dad was kneeling in front of me. "Don't think like that… She won't cause any more trouble… The Volturi have taken care of that…" I nodded but was confused on what the Volturi had to do with it. "Just don't worry okay?" I nodded again. He stood back up and went back to my mother who looked as confused as I felt.

Alice, out of nowhere, made some squeak noise and stormed upstairs in anger… There was no telling what that was about…

My dad and Jase busted out into laughter as Jasper followed her up the stairs. Everyone stared at them like they were crazy, including me.

"She… is… freaking out… over everyone's… clothes!" My dad explained between laughs. If he wasn't sitting down, he would have doubled over onto the ground.

Slowly but surely, everyone else started laughing. You also couldn't help it since Jase was. Contagious is an understatement in that category…

By the time Alice returned, she had a huge trunk with her and a glare on her face. She was already wearing new clothes.

"Shoo! Out! Scat!" She said to the wolves that were standing by the door laughing. That got us laughing even more.

"Alice, they're not cats!" I said laughing even harder, my breath was coming in short gasps. Seth was already on the floor clutching his stomach in pain from too much laughing. You could say we were slap happy…

Alice shot me a glare as the wolves walked out the door clutching their stomachs in laughter. "So… who's first?" She asked looking down at the trunk. In the blink of an eye, we all scrambled to our feet, slipping on the floor, trying to escape.

Everyone else was already out the door as I was trying to flee, but before I could get outside; a cold hand gripped my ankle and yanked me back… Oh no… anything but Alice and her clothes…

"You're first!"


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

I sat on the couch, in the very, very expensive and silky dress, with a pout on my face. My dress was strapless and went down just below my knees. Seated right beside me, in the same mood, were Uncle Jasper and Jase on his lap. Alice would not allow Jase to sit on my lap because she did not want the dress to be ruined. I had protested to that and was put in "solitary confinement" for 20 minutes. Jase and Uncle Jazz were both dressed in black suits with different color and design ties. Jase had some little paw prints going up it on the tie and was tucked in tightly under his suit's jacket. Jasper had on a silver tie with an inbound design of swirls. I had laughed when Jase started tugging on his tie as soon as Alice put it on him. That got me 5 more minutes of "S.C." as I was calling it now.

On the other side of Jasper and Jase was Aunt Rosalie who was inspecting her nails, not caring that Alice had just forced the red dress on her. Maybe she even wanted it! Her dress was a long and elegant red dress that was a one shoulder and just barely skimmed her ankles. Sitting beside her, on the arm of the couch was a very grumpy Uncle Emmett. He was wearing a white suit with a red tie, matching Rosalie's dress. In an armchair, my mother was sitting with my dad. She was wearing a purple silk dress that clung to her skin. It was spaghetti strap and went down to about mid-calf. My dad was sitting beside her in a white suit like Emmett's and a purple tie to match my mother. Carlisle was standing up with Esme talking quietly by the door. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie to match Esme's dress, which was green that trailed the floor slightly. It went perfectly with her hair. Looking at Alice finally, I noticed she was wearing a silver dress that matched Jasper's tie. It was strapless and swayed down to her knees. Seth and Katelyn were also matching; Seth with a black suit and yellow tie and Katelyn with a yellow dress.

Jacob was the only one we were waiting on. Apparently, he did not like the idea of the suit and tie and the fact that Alice was dressing him. Finally, he emerged from the bathroom wearing a black suit and blue tie that matched my dress. I smiled as I saw the scowl on his face. Whether or not he liked wearing suits and ties, he looked great in them.

"Okay everyone, let's load up!" Alice said opening the door and smiling giddily.

Everyone grumbled to him or herself but got up and followed Alice out. There was no telling where Alice was taking us all… Even Jase.

We all arrived at some place… I couldn't really tell where we were because the tint on the cars we were in was so dark; we could barely make out the passing highway. Although I couldn't tell where we were, apparently everyone else could.

"Alice! How did you get us here so late? We don't have reservations and it's like nearly midnight!" My mom exclaimed.

Alice grinned defiantly as she held open a door. "I have my ways…" She said mischievously. I followed Jacob who was holding Jase in the building.

As I saw where we were, I gasped. The place we were in was a restaurant in downtown Seattle. It had a dance floor and a stage. The place was exquisite. Gold, silver, jewels, huge chandelier with lights above the dance floor. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Rosalie, you're up first!" Alice exclaimed happily.

Although I didn't know what she was talking about, Aunt Rosalie did. She walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and twirled her into his arms as they started to dance. Then Aunt Rosalie started singing Battlefield by Jordan Sparks. The music to the song was playing on a stereo that my dad changed due to our choices in our minds. I was stunned at Rosalie's voice.

A warm hand touched my arm. "Come on Ness, let's go." Jacob said

"Where's Jase?" I asked noticing my son's absence but grabbing Jacob's hand.

Jacob pointed with his other hand towards a table that had sweets. There were also tables with other regular food and then a salad bar. Wow Alice went all out… how she planned this, I would never know…

By the time Jacob twirled me onto the floor skillfully; Rosalie was already finishing the song and moving to another one. I smiled as I recognized it. Never Alone by Barlowgirl. It was one of my favorites and I typically thought of it when I thought of my parents back when my dad left her…

I shook my head slightly to remove the thoughts before my dad heard them. As I twirled in Jacob's arms, I silently sang along to the song.

"I cry out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side so I hold tight to what I know… you're here and I'm neverrrr alonnnee." She sang ending the song. We stopped dancing and clapped for Rosalie. She did a small curtsy and called up Emmett and Alice. I raised an eyebrow as they started singing one, two step by Ciara and Missy Elliott. We all laughed when Emmett started singing. Then started dancing again. At the end of a very nicely sung song Alice spoke.

"Nessie's turn!" Her voice sang. I stopped.

"No, no, no!" I said as I was pushed up the stairs and onto the stage. With a sigh, I grabbed the microphone and thought briefly thinking of a song. I smiled as I came up with a good song list. Then I started singing…

(I'm Alive by Celine Dion)  
"Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...  
I get wings to fly  
Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah

When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive

When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive

When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive

You've set my heart on fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a woman on clouds above

I couldn't get much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
'Cause I am alive

When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When I hear you breathe  
(When I hear you breathe)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive  
(I am alive)

When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
Raising spirits high  
God knows that...

That I'll be the one  
Standing by through good and through trying times  
And it's only begun  
I can't wait for the rest of my life

When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that...

When you bless the day  
(When you bless, you bless the day)  
I just drift away  
(I just drift away)  
All my worries die  
I know that I'm alive

I get wings to fly  
God knows that I'm alive" As I sang the song I thought about how it fit so well with me…

Then at the end, I regained myself and started singing Our Song by Taylor Swift. Quickly that song went by and then I started singing Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. As I sang it I looked at my small audience. During the "throw my hands up" and the "moving my hips like yeah, nodding my head like yeah." Parts everyone was doing it. Even little Jase who was being held by a laughing Katelyn. I ended my turn by singing Angels by Within Temptations. The song was high pitched but I think I sang it well enough.

As I finished, everyone clapped and Jacob helped me off the stage and to the tables to sit for a bit.

I sat down at the table close to Jacob and took a long drink of water.

"Better?" Jacob asked smiling.

I nodded smiling back. "I had fun… so when are you going?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm next." I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"What are you singing?"

"Oh you'll see…" he said smiling and kissing me before going up on the stage.

He took the microphone, smiled and winked at me. My dad grumbled slightly but went back to the floor anyways. A confused look crossed my face until I heard the first note of the song. It was Amazed by Lonestar… The song he sang to me on our honeymoon… My cheeks burned a deep red but I was smiling brightly.

Throughout the night, everyone took a turn singing. Jacob had sung Amazed, Free and Easy by Dierks Bentley, and Getting you Home by Chris Young. Alice had sung Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, Disturbia by Rihanna, and Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter. Emmett had sung Move Along by American Rejects, Fire Burning by Sean Kingston, and The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. Jasper had sung Suppermassive Black Hole by Muse, You're Love is a Song by Switchfoot, and What I've done by Linkin Park. My mom had sung Broken by Seether, with my dad, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, and Bring me to Life by Evanesance. Katelyn had sung Candle by The White Tie Affair, Never say Never by the Fray, and Everytime we Touch by Cascada. Seth had sung Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade, Why Don't We just Dance by Josh Turner, and Bleed it out by Linkin Park. My dad had sung Smile by Uncle Kracker then stopped the music and started playing some of his composed music. Jase had also sung a song… The FUN. song from SpongeBob.

Our night had gone amazing… it was as if the battle had never happened…


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

8 years later

"I'm coming Mom!"

"Hurry up Jase, Alice is going to hurt us if we're late!" I yelled holding the door of our cabin open as Jase ran out in shorts and no shoes. There was a t-shirt tied to his ankle by a small but flexible string. "Don't worry, I got your stuff!" I yelled as he ran into the woods. Seconds later a large russet colored wolf trotted up and barked. I hoped on its back and he took off running. "Now Jase, your dad is going to meet us there. He is not going to go with us but he is going to be there. You know the drill, I am your sister and neither of us knows Jake. The rest of the family is coming too so I want you-"

_Mom, I get it! We've been over this 100 times!_ The wolf, Jase said in thought to me.

I smiled. "Okay, Okay! Sorry! You know this is my first time as well…"

_I know mom…Why didn't we take the car again? I'm still getting used to all this wolf stuff…_

I smiled. "We didn't take the car because my mom said so. We're riding home with them…"

_That's right…Is she going to be there?_ He asked excitedly picking up his pace.

I smiled wider. "Sure is… Now hurry up kiddo!"

Within minutes we were outside the boundaries of the place we were meeting everyone. I hoped off Jase's back and walked to the edge of the forest, waiting on him to phase back.

"Okay, I'm good, where's my bag?" I handed him his bag and we both set off to meet with the rest of our family.

"Nessie, Jase! Finally you made it! What took so long?" Jacob asked as he jogged up to us and picked me up and twirled me in the air before kissing me.

I giggled. "Jase took 30 minutes in the shower this morning and then took 15 more minutes to eat." I said laughing and kissing my husband again before we where we couldn't act like the married couple we really were.

"Just because I like my hygiene and I like breakfast doesn't mean anything." Jase said as he put on his shoes.

We laughed as Jacob set me back on my feet and gave Jase a side hug. "It's okay Jase, you and I both know who you did that for…" Jacob whispered in Jase's ear although I could hear it. Jase's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Dad..." He warned.

Jacob laughed. "It's okay son…" He said with a wink and a smile.

We continued walking until we met up with the rest of my family. "Finally!" Alice said throwing up her hands and grabbing Jase's wrists and mine and towing us to the trunk of her's and Jasper's car. She started working on my hair and makeup while Rosalie fixed Jase's ruffled black hair. He wasn't as tall as Jacob was but was still taller than I at 5'7 was. He was 5'll with black hair that was cut into a flattop but had grown out on the top. His eyes were still the same brown as mine and my mother's before she was changed into a vampire.

"Mom, quit studying me!" Jase growled.

"Sorry! I'm just getting ready to hear all the reactions from the people…" I said smiling.

"Done." Alice and Rosalie announced simultaneously.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around to see that only Alice and Rosalie were here.

"They'll be here right about… Now!" I looked up to see the car skid to a halt in a parking spot.

"Seth, Katelyn, what have you taught that girl? She can not drive!" Emmett complained as he got out of the car followed by Jasper, Seth, and Katelyn. From the car beside it, my parents emerged and gave me a huge hug each. Then out of the driver's seat emerged a petite girl with light brown hair that was to her shoulders and grey eyes with a hint of brown on the edges. She smiled and danced up to us.

"Emmett, I don't drive that bad!" She said smiling and laughing.

"Lucie Kade Clearwater, how long has it been since I last saw you?" I exclaimed hugging the girl.

She laughed again but hugged me all the same. "Aunt Nessie, it's only been a day!" She tended to call me aunt although I wasn't really… Since Rachel had died 8 years ago, I pretty much became the sister Katelyn deserved.

I laughed with her. Just like with Jase, it was contagious. "Ah that's right… I'm getting too old for you all…" I said jokingly with a wink at her and Jase.

Uncle Emmett let out a booming laugh at my statement also making the rest of my vampiric family laugh.

Lucie, Seth and Katelyn's daughter skipped out of my arms and into Jase's. You could say they were imprints but being only half werewolf it wasn't as strong… They were just meant to be…

"So is everyone ready?" My dad asked as he held hands with my mom.

"Yep!" The rest of our group chimed in.

"Well, let's go to class then!" We all started walking towards the building from the back of the parking lot. Jacob and Seth were walking ahead because they had to get there early. They were the Auto shop teachers. Katelyn and I hung back from the group looking at our laughing children flirt and play around.

A new school, a new town, one big happy family.


End file.
